My Lady, My Love, My Life
by MysteriousStanger
Summary: This story is a sequel to She Knows How To Treat A Lady Ten months after Trixie moved to Ponyville, she starts to disappear from time to time, which catches Twilight and Fluttershy's attention and try to figure out what is their friend up to, all while Rarity wonders if Trixie still loves her or not. Rarixie and Twishy!
1. Welcome Back Home

**Welcome Back Home**

"How much longer do we have to wait?" asked an uneasy cyan Pegasus.

"I'm sure that she'll arrive soon. Her train must be delayed. Be patient, Rainbow Dash." answered Twilight with impatience. It was the third time in ten minutes that she was asked the same question by her flying friend. "Stop asking, Rainbow Dash, it won't make the train go faster." Rainbow Dash huffed as she crossed her forehooves in flight.

Twilight, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Spike and Trixie were at the train station, waiting for Rarity who was invited to spend a month in Canterlot by Princess Celestia herself for business. During that month, Trixie lived at Carousel Boutique, by Rarity's request, to look after her business and home at Ponyville. It has been ten months since they started dating, and the blue Unicorn learnt quick about tailoring. She wasn't as good as Rarity but she was very good.

"Twi..." Fluttershy spoke. "Are you sure that this is the train that Rarity told us she would take?"

"I'm absolutely sure, Shy."

"I can't wait until she tells us everything about her staying at Canterlot." Spike said. He was on Twilight's back.

"Me neither. Ah'm sure that her designs impressed even more ponies and she will have more customers." Applejack confidently said.

"Of course she has! Her dresses are the best! I recommend her boutique to everypony who asks me where to find good clothes!" the party pony excitedly said.

"I wish I could have gone. I never met Princess Celestia before." Trixie sadly said. The truth was that she really missed her marefriend the past month. She literally never spent a day without spending time with her since she lived in Ponyville. The lavender Unicorn put a hoof on Trixie's wither.

"You'll have an opportunity, I'm sure of it." Trixie smiled at her friend.

"Look, here it comes!" Pinkie Pie suddenly exclaimed. Everybody turned their heads to the horizon and saw that a train was coming from the distance.

"Finally!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed as she landed. The train arrived the station minutes later. The doors opened and a crowd of ponies began to walk out from it. Eventually, Rarity appeared from the crowd with a couple of train employees who carried her luggage. They put them on the floor and entered the train once again. The fancy Unicorn looked at her surroundings looking for her friends and marefriend, but they found her first. Before knowing what was going on, Trixie Jumped and glomped on Rarity.

"You're back!" the blue Unicorn happily exclaimed.

"Trixie-Bu." the white Unicorn managed to whisper before her friends joined the hug.

"Welcome back, Rare!" Pinkie Pie happily exclaimed.

"Hi, everybody! I missed you so much!" Rarity said as she hugged them back.

"We missed you too." Fluttershy said.

"It's a shame that we couldn't visit you." Twilight added.

"Don't worry about that. I received your letters." They broke the hug. "I had an amazing and exhausting month, but I'll tell you all about it when we get to my boutique."

"Okay! Let us help ya with that." Applejack said as she took some of her friend's luggage.

"Me too, me too!" Pinkie Pie and everybody else joined, all but Trixie because there were no bags left.

"Beautiful, next time bring more so I can also help you."

"Don't worry, Trixie-Bu, walk close to me. A full month without you was really hard..." Trixie blushed and smiled as she obeyed her marefriend. She didn't try to kiss her just yet, knowing that Spike was there.

They all began their way to Rarity's boutique. They demanded Rarity to talk about her staying at Canterlot but she kept telling them to wait.

"Why?" The rainbow-maned Pegasus confusedly asked.

"Because I want to sit and drink tea while I do it. It was a long trip and I need to relax for a moment. Especially after getting delayed."

"Why was it delayed?" Spike asked with curiosity.

"Because the conductor fainted just before departing and a doctor has to be called. His replacement was at home so we had to wait for him."

"Oh, poor pony… I hope he recovers. Do you know why he fainted?" Twilight spoke.

"No, they didn't tell us."

"That's a shame." Fluttershy commented with her usual quiet voice.

"I'm sure that he's fine, don't worry."

"Did you bring us anything?" Pinkie Pie cheerfully asked.

"We go to Canterlot all the time, I don't need to bring souvenirs."

"Still, Rare, what counts is the gesture!"

"I did make something for all of you anyway, I got some supplies that only Canterlot offers and..."

"I knew it!" the party pony suddenly exclaimed, scaring everypony. "Oopsie, sorry!"

When they arrived Carousel Boutique, Rarity opened the door and entered. The fashionista sniffed for a few moments before exhaling; smelling the scent of her home.

"I missed the smell of my home."

"I made sure to keep it clean." Trixie said as she entered the boutique, followed by everybody else. "You will find the place just like you left it."

"Magnificent. I knew I could trust you, Trixie." Rarity said as she gazed at the blue Unicorn, making her blush. Then, she saw Spike and remembered that she couldn't do anything romantic in front of him. I-I'll prepare some tea. You can leave everything by the door, I'll put everything in it's place later."

"Okay." Applejack said. Everypony put the luggage on the floor.

"That sure was heavy. What do you have in those bags?" the lavender Unicorn asked.

"Clothes and fabrics, of course!"

"Of course… what did you expect, egghead?" Rainbow Dash jokingly said. Twilight glared at her friend.

"Oh, ja ja." the bookworm pony sarcastically laughed, receiving a smile from the cyan Pegasus.

"Okay, the tea will be ready soon!" Rarity said as she got back with plates and cups, placing them on the table and sitting after that. "Everyone, please, take a seat. I will gladly answer some of your questions while we wait." Her friends and marefriend sat. Applejack was the first to ask a question.

"Did you see somepony you knew? Besides the princesses, of course."

"In a matter of fact, I did. Fancy Pants and his wife were there. They were really glad to see me and asked me to make some clothes for them. I would ask him to come here for a visit but I don't think he would like Ponyville."

"Did you make a lot of sales?"

"Yes. Ponies kept asking me to move my boutique to Canterlot but I enjoy my life here more than I do in the cities."

"Really? Ever since I met you you talked about how wonderful would it be to live in Canterlot, surrounded by ponies of the high class."

"I did. But I had second thoughts after the incident with Prince Blueblood. I still can't believe I loved him, he was the biggest jerk I ever met!" Trixie rose her ears by the mention of this. "And, besides, I'm happier here with you, guys."

"We love to have you around, Rarity." the farmer pony assured with a smile.

"Yeah, I have to admit that it wouldn't be the same without you." Rainbow Dash said, also smiling.

"You're very fun to talk to! You say the weirdest things and your designs are the best!" Pinkie Pie added.

"Thank you, Pinkie… I guess."

"What we're trying to say is, that we're glad that you never moved out from Ponyville. You're such a good friend." Fluttershy spoke. "We can always count with you."

"Thank you, Fluttershy, and thank you all for your kind words. I don't know what would I do without you." Rarity happily said. Her whole life was in Ponyville. Right now, a life far from that town was impossible for her. Suddenly, a whistle could be heard from the kitchen. "It's ready, I'll be right back!" the white pony said as she rushed to the kitchen, coming back moments later to serve tea to her guests.

Two hours later, at late afternoon, Rarity said goodbye to her friends. Trixie remained behind to catch up with her marefriend some more.

"Goodbye, I'll see you tomorrow!" the fancy Unicorn waved at her friends and closed the door. "Now, Trixie, is just you and me." Rarity said as she turned, only to find her marefriend staring at the floor with a weird look. "Something's wrong, my darling?" the magician pony rose her head to meet Rarity's eyes.

"Why didn't you tell me about your ex-coltfriend, Prince Blueblood?" Rarity's face showed confusion and giggled a few moments later.

"Trixie-Bu, don't tell me that you're jealous about him."

"Of course I am! He's a Prince, I'm just a magician whose career went to hay. What if he tries to take you back?" Rarity's giggled turned into laughter.

"Oh, my beloved Trixie, if you knew how he is, you wouldn't be saying that!" blue Unicorn kept staring at her dumbfounded. "First, we were never official, second, what we had could be hardly considered a date. Why? You might ask, simple, it's because he was a jerk and egocentric; he cared more about himself than anypony else."

"I was all those things!"

"Exactly, you were. Unlike you, he didn't change, not a bit. You changed a lot, you learnt how to treat a lady. I have no feelings for him, in fact, I hate him." Trixie happily sighed and smiled.

"You're right. I don't know what was I thinking." Rarity walked closed to give her an Eskimo kiss.

"You look cute when you're jealous."

"Maybe I should do it more often. Any other pony I should worry about?" Trixie jokingly said.

"No, but stallions flirt with me often. Don't look at me like that, they do the flirting, not me! I reject them!" It was Trixie's turn to giggle.

"I'm just messing with you, beautiful. What about mares?"

"Well, not many mares flirted with me but you're the only mare I love, so, don't worry about them either. How about you?" the white pony asked with interest.

"What about me?"

"Is there anypony that would try to steal my Trixie-Bu?"

"Are you kidding? My love life was a disaster until I fell in love with you. I never was interested in love."

"Aww, I pity you..."

"Don't worry, it's in the past." Rarity, then, wrapped her hooves around Trixie and kissed her before hugging her.

"I promise that that will not happen to you again. I'll give you so much love that your heart will explode." Trixie smiled and hugged her back.

"I love you so much, Rarity."

"I love you too, with all my heart."

Rarity pulled away minutes later. "Mind helping me to put my luggage in its place?"

"Sure! Oh, while we do that, I have something great to tell you."

"Really?" the fancy Unicorn asked, intrigued. "And what would that be?"

"Something that happened one night a couple of weeks ago, while your sister was keeping me company." Trixie said as she opened one of Rarity's bags.

"You got my full attention."

Two weeks earlier…

_"__Phew! That was the last trace of dust. The kitchen looks good as new!" the magician pony thought out loud as she walked out the kitchen and glanced at the wall clock. "It's late, I better go to sleep. I bet Sweetie Belle is already sleeping." Trixie left the broom on its place and headed to Rarity's bedroom, yawning on the way. She entered the bedroom and got in the bed, turning to one side where she could see one of Rarity's pictures. "Good night, my lady." Trixie slowly closed her eyes and fell asleep, only to be awoken two hours later._

_"__Miss Trixie..." the blue Unicorn opened her eyes to find Sweetie Belle in front of her._

_"__Sweetie Belle?" Trixie said before yawning and sitting up. "Is there something wrong?" she added as she rubbed her eyes._

_"__I had a nightmare, a horrible nightmare… I can't fall asleep." Trixie got off the bed to hug the filly._

_"__It's Okay, it was just a nightmare. You're safe."_

_"__I… I couldn't move, nor talk, and everypony I cared for was in danger… my sis, my friends..."_

_"__Don't think about it. Come on, I'll give you a glass of milk and I'll take you back to bed."_

_"__But..."_

_"__I'll stay with you until you fall asleep, don't worry." Sweetie Belle smiled._

_"__Thank you, Miss Trixie."_

_"__You can just call me 'Trixie'."_

_"__Okay!"_

_"__That's the cheerful Sweetie Belle I know!" the young crusader giggled and followed Trixie to the kitchen, where she received a glass of milk, which she happily drank._

_"__Thanks." Sweetie Belle said as she gave the glass to the magician pony. As soon as she did so, she yawned._

_"__Somepony needs a bed." Sweetie Belle was losing her balance, so Trixie picked the filly up and took her to her room and to her bed, where she covered her with the blankets and sat beside the bed._

_"__Good night, M- I mean, Trixie..." the blue Unicorn put one of her forelegs on Sweetie Belle's forehead._

_"__Good night, Sweetie Belle."_

_"__You can call me Sweetie, if you want."_

_"__I will." Sweetie Belle smiled and yawned one more time before surrendering to her dreams, with no nightmares this time. Trixie smiled and stood up, heading to Rarity's bed. It was time for her to sleep as well._

Present Day

"The next day she was cheerful as always. She woke me up in the morning." Trixie finished her story as she placed the last piece of fabric in its place.

"Trixie… you are… wonderful." Rarity said, approaching to her marefriend.

"I did what I had to. I got to love her as a sister, and I'll protect her as one." Rarity hugged her marefriend tight.

"I knew I could trust you my boutique and my sister; I never had doubts about you."

"I'm not as good as you, but your customers enjoyed my tailoring. I must admit though, I don't see my future as a tailor." Rarity moved so she could see Trixie's face.

"Don't worry, my darling, we'll find you a job that suits your needs. We just need more time." Trixie nodded and Rarity caressed her hair.

"Now, I had a long day and I need somepony to sleep with me."

"I'll gladly join you, my lady." Rarity gave her a peck on the lips and slowly walked to her room, touching Trixie's chin with her tail as she did so. Trixie smiled and followed her. Once in the bedroom, Trixie waited for Rarity to lay on the bed before joining her and embracing her. The magician pony gazed at Rarity's eyes and received a smile in return. Trixie smiled back before kissing her with passion.

"What was that for? Not that I'm complaining."

"Do I need a reason to kiss you?" Trixie asked, romantically looking at her.

"I guess not." They kissed again and again. A full month separated was too much for them. Several minutes later, they fell asleep holding each other. Nothing would remove the smiles on their faces.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm back once again! I hope you're enjoying it so far! It's a light beginning but, trust me, it will get even more interesting!<strong>

**Any of you experienced Sleep Paralysis? I did…**

**I want to thank my secret proofreader for editing this chapter! :)**

**I shall uncover the secret on the next chapter, no longer will be a secret ;)**


	2. Trixie's Secret

**Trixie's Secret**

Celestia's sun rose the next morning. Rarity woke up first. She yawned and tried to sit up, but she found herself unable to do so due to being held tight by Trixie, who was snoring softly and peacefully.

_Trixie, you look so cute! But, it is time to wake up. I'm sorry, but it is morning already._ Rarity thought before slowly leaning to Trixie's cheek, kissing it. "My darling, time to wake up." Rarity whispered.

"I don't wanna..." Trixie sounded like a filly, which made Rarity giggle a bit.

"Come on, now. I'll make you a delicious breakfast."

"Bring it here..."

"If you don't get up now, I won't cook you anything." Rarity firmly said, making her marefriend sigh and sit up.

"Fine, I'm awake… Mph!" Rarity, suddenly, kissed Trixie. The blue Unicorn was caught off guard, her eyes opened wide and her forelegs were kept in midair. After a few seconds, Rarity softly pulled away.

"Now you're fully awake." the fancy Unicorn said, seductively looking at the pony before her.

"Y-Yeah..." the magician pony was lost in the kiss. "I'll go to the dining table immediately, my lady." she added as she got up and walked to the door like if she was mind controlled. Rarity put a hoof on her mouth to prevent a giggle to escape.

"You're so manipulable, Trixie. I must not abuse this." the white Unicorn said to herself before getting up and going to the kitchen.

After breakfast, Trixie got ready to leave to Fluttershy's cottage.

"I have some stuff to do, so, I might see you later." Trixie said before attempting to open the door.

"Wait! No goodbye hug?" Rarity said as she approached her marefriend.

"Of course!" Just as Trixie opened her forelegs, Rarity squeezed her into a hug.

"I'll see you later today?"

"Sorry, beautiful, but I don't think I will be available today." the white pony moved her head to see Trixie's face.

"Again? You have been busy even before I left for a month. What are you doing all day?"

"Sorry, but I can't tell you." the magician pony said before putting one of her hooves on one of Rarity's cheek. "Be patient, Okay? You will know at its time."

Rarity nodded sadly. "I'll see you tomorrow, then." Trixie kissed her cheek.

"Believe me, it will be worth the wait."

"I trust you, Trixie. Just, be careful, yes?"

"I will." the blue Unicorn smiled and opened the door, not looking away from her marefriend. "I love you."

"Trixie!" Trixie recognized that voice very well. She turned to find Rarity's younger sister, smiling all the way. The filly wasted no more time and hugged the blue mare. "I love you too." Then, Sweetie Belle saw her sister. "Rarity!" the young Unicorn jumped on her sister. "You're back! I missed you."

"I missed you too, Sweetie. I was wondering when would you come to visit me."

"I'm here!"

"I must be going now. It was nice to see you again, Sweetie." Trixie said with a warm smile.

"You're leaving? But I just got here!" Sweetie Belle sadly said.

"Sorry. I have some business to take care of. Goodbye!" the magician pony waved at them as she left. Once the door was closed, Rarity's smile faded and was replaced by a suspicious look.

_Where is she going? Since Spring started, she has been disappearing three days per month. What is she planning?_

"Sis?" Rarity blinked several times and she was out of her trance.

"Oh, y-yes, Sweetie?"

"How was your trip?"

.

.

.

"That was the last book, Twi!" Spike proudly said as he removed his sweat from his forehead with one of his hands.

"Great! I decree that the library's reorganization of this year is completed!" Twilight exclaimed as she modified her checklist.

"Why do we have to reorganize the library every year? It's exhausting!"

"Because, this way, ponies will have to look for their favorite genres, making them to look around the library and possibly finding a new favorite genre."

"Does that work?"

"Believe me, it does." the Unicorn proudly said. "You earned your day off, Spike."

"Sweet! I think that I'm going to see Pinkie Pie! I want some cupcakes with gems!"

"Okay! But, don't eat too much sweets, remember what happened last time..."

"I know, you don't need to remind me." the baby dragon said as he got ready to open the door. "I'll be back by lunch!" He then opened the door. "Oh, hi Fluttershy!"

"Hello, Spike. Are you going somewhere?"

"To visit Pinkie Pie. Bye!"

"Have fun!" After waving at her friend, Fluttershy entered the library and closed the door. "Good morning, Twi."

"Good morning, Shy!" Twilight greeted her marefriend with a peck on her lips. "Did you sleep well?"

"I did, thank you. Twilight, it happened again."

"You mean..."

"Yes. Trixie's gone again. As usual, she left a note saying that she would be away for a few hours."

"She has been doing this for months, three days per month…!" Twilight began to pace around the room, thinking out loud while Fluttershy remained sitting, watching her. "Where can she possibly be going? And what is she doing there? If only we followed her..."

"No, Twilight, we have to respect her privacy. If she wanted us to know..."

"She would have told us, I know. I wonder what can be so important to keep as a secret, even to Rarity..."

"Maybe she's preparing a surprise to her?"

"That's a possibility. But she once told me that she considers me her best friend and She didn't even tell me."

"Then, it may be a surprise to all of us."

"But, she has been doing this for months! Ugh!" Twilight, suddenly, put a hoof on her head. the shy Pegasus quickly trotted towards her and put one of her own forelegs on her whiter.

"Twi, are you alright?"

"Yes… I just got a headache for thinking too much."

"You have to let this go. She will tell us when she's ready. Try to keep your mind busy with something else."

"Yes, you're right… come on, let's go out! I'll keep you company while you feed the forest critters."

"That sounds great! But, before we go..."

"Yes?" Twilight asked with concern.

"Can I… use the bathroom?" Fluttershy asked, blushing of embarrassment.

"Oh, sure!"

"Thanks!" Fluttershy hurried to the bathroom and returned to Twilight once she was done. They walked close to each other and with their tails intertwined towards the forest.

"How have things been going with the forest critters?" Twilight asked with curiosity.

"They are adorable as always! Lately, some of them appear to be more happy than they normally are. Birds sing wonderful melodies, which I never heard before."

"Really? I hope I can hear them today."

"I'm hoping so, which is why we're going to where they normally appear."

"Good idea, Fluttershy! Have you tried to ask them where they learned those melodies?"

"Birds don't talk, Twilight." the yellow pony jokingly said.

"You know what I meant, Shy." Fluttershy giggled a bit.

"I tried, but they seem to be so fascinated that they don't hear me. They go straight to their nests so following them didn't help either."

"More mystery… wait, how long has this been happening?" Twilight suddenly asked.

"A few months… wait, are you suggesting that Trixie's disappearances and birds singing strange, yet, wonderful melodies are connected?"

"We can't discard the possibility. If we solve one mystery, we might solve both."

"How are we going to solve them, Twilight?"

"I don't know. For now, I want you to keep a close eye on your critter friends."

"I will." The couple soon arrived at their destination. Many critters greeted them and brought flowers to them. "Oh, you're so nice, Mr. Squirrel." the shy Pegasus said as she caressed the head of the squirrel. A bird flew to Twilight's head and rested on it.

"How are your chicks?" the bird tweeted happily. "Really? There's a newborn? Congratulations! You must be so happy!" the bird nodded and Twilight put some seeds that Fluttershy gave her on the ground. "For your family, remember to share!"

"You're really good, Twi." Fluttershy congratulated her marefriend as she saw the bird take the seeds and fly to its nest.

"I had a good teacher." the bookworm pony said, gazing at Fluttershy, who slightly blushed.

"They really love you, and you said that they would never do."

"It was hard at first! I don't have that magical voice of yours."

"You just needed practice."

"Yeah… I'm glad that you convinced me to do this, this way we can spend more time together."

"Thank you for accepting my offer, Twi." Fluttershy approached her marefriend and rubbed her neck with her head. Twilight surrounded the Pegasus with her forelegs as she happily sighed.

"You know? I don't care if I don't hear those wonderful melodies you were talking about. I'm spending great time right now, only you and the critters..."

"Me too… what's better than being with the pony you love?"

"Nothing… absolutely nothing..." Fluttershy snuggled more against Twilight and the Unicorn kissed her forehead. _Between us, everything's fine, but, I'm still worried about Rarity and Trixie. Rarity just got back and Trixie is still leaving… I thought that she would want to spend more time with her. Unless… no, I don't think she would be capable of that, Trixie really loves Rarity, she would never see somepony else behind her back… but, what else could she be doing? This is only a thought, I'll keep it to myself for now. Trixie's innocent until proven guilty._ A sound woke her from her thoughts. It was Fluttershy muttering something. "What did you say?" Twilight whispered.

"I love you, Twilight."

"I love you too, Fluttershy."

.

.

.

Two hours later, Twilight took Fluttershy to her home and decided to visit Rarity, wondering if she was also worried about Trixie's whereabouts. The lavender Unicorn entered the boutique since it was opened. "Rarity?!"

"I'm up here!" the fashionista yelled from upstairs. Twilight climbed the stairs and reached the room where her friend was working with her sewing machine. Sweetie Belle was sitting by the window, looking outside.

"Rarity, hello!"

"Hello, Twilight, how are you doing?" Rarity spoke with seriousness, which Twilight spotted.

"Umm, I'm fine… how about you?" the bookworm pony asked, confused.

"Oh, I'm great. I'm Working on an order which _Trixie_ left a note for me." Rarity's voice was bitter this time, especially when she said Trixie's name.

"Rarity, is there something wrong?"

"No, unless that your marefriend keeping a secret from you counts as something wrong!" Rarity stopped sewing and stared directly at Twilight.

"Oh… then, you ARE worried about that..."

"Of course I am, Twilight! And, how do you know?"

"Fluttershy also got worried when her Trixie started to leave notes, saying that she would be away for a few hours and told me. We're trying to solve the mystery as well."

"And...?" Rarity asked with hope.

"Still nothing…." the white pony sadly sighed and turned to her sewing machine again.

"I don't know what to think anymore… we were fine yesterday but, after breakfast today, she leaves, again. Does she loves me? Does she not?"

"Rarity, don't think that. She loves you! I'm absolutely sure that she has a reason for leaving without a trace, she may be preparing something to show you how much she loves you. Please, be patient." Rarity nodded, still giving her back to her friend. It was the second time that she was asked to be patient.

"I'll try..." Twilight smiled a bit.

"Oh, and try not to let these feelings get between you and your sister." as soon as Twilight said that, Rarity rose her head.

"You're right! How could I forget about my own sister!" Rarity turned again. "I'll fix that now. Sorry, Twilight, but..."

"I understand. I'll be at the library. I have to get ready to teach Trixie more magic."

"Sure! teach her everything you know, darling." the fancy Unicorn said before hugging her friend. "Take care, Twilight."

"You too, and good luck." Twilight broke the hug. "Goodbye Sweetie Belle!"

"Bye, Twilight!" the filly distractedly waved at the leaving visitor. Once Twilight closed the door behind her, Rarity approached to her sister.

"Sweetie Belle, what do you say if, after I'm done with this suit, you and I do each other's hair?" Sweetie Belle's eyes lighted up and grinned at her sister.

"Really?" the older mare happily nodded. "Just, let me finish this and I'll take a break, deal?"

"Deal!" Rarity patted the head of her sister before trotting back to her sewing machine.

An hour later, somepony else entered the boutique.

"I'm coming!" the fashionista yelled as she quickly headed downstairs. "Welcome to Carousel Boutique, how can I..." It was then when she opened her eyes to see who was in front of her. "Trixie." the blue Unicorn sensed the coldness on Rarity's voice and felt really bad. But she had no choice. It was important to keep what she was doing a secret.

"Rarity, listen, I'm..." she instantly fell silent when Rarity galloped towards her and kissed her with passion before hugging her tight.

"Don't say anything, I'm thinking too much about myself… I'll try to be more patient, I promise. I trust you." Trixie smiled and hugged her back.

"Thank you… I want to make it up to you… are you free tomorrow?"

"No, sorry." the fashionista said as she broke the hug. "Sweetie Belle told me that our parents are coming tomorrow and I'll be here, with them."

"Your… parents?" Rarity nodded. "Then, I'll be here as well." the eyes of the fashionista widened.

"What?! No, Trixie, you can't meet them."

"Why not?" Trixie confusedly asked. "We have been dating for ten months and you never introduced them to me. I thought that you loved me..."

"I DO love you, Trixie."

"Then, why don't you want me to meet them?"

"Because..." Rarity hesitated. She couldn't keep it for herself anymore, she knew that, sooner or later, the day where Trixie wished to meet her parents would arrive. She was looking at her with a look between sadness and anger. The white pony gulped and gained enough courage to reveal the reason for keeping Trixie away from her parents. "Because… t-they disapprove same gender couples..."

* * *

><p><strong>Many things going on. What is Trixie's secret? Will Rarity's parents accept Trixie? Find out soon!<strong>

**I want to thank SonicTheEchidna for editing this chapter. He's my secret proofreader! :P**


	3. Magnum and Pearl

**Magnum and Pearl**

"They, what?!" Trixie was shocked to hear that. How could Rarity's parents think like that, when their daughters were completely different? "You must be kidding me." Rarity expected her marefriend to react like that.

"I'm afraid not. They have been telling me that same gender couples are wrong and bad and they have even been trying to convince me and Sweetie Belle to think like them. I'm ashamed to admit that they managed to convince me..." Trixie was now confused.

"Y-You think… that our relationship is wrong…?" Rarity shook her head.

"I thought like them before. But my view changed when Twilight and Fluttershy started dating, I realized that they were actually happy and that there was and still is nothing wrong with their relationship, like there isn't anything wrong with ours." the fashionista, then, walked to the window and stared outside. "But I never had the courage to try to change their opinions, I never mentioned Twilight's and Fluttershy's relationship, fearing that they would force me to stay away from them or act rude towards them." Rarity could see Trixie's reflection, as the blue Unicorn stood behind her.

"Rarity, you're a grown mare, you can date who you want and be friends with who you want. You can't let them to influence you too much." the fancy Unicorn turned.

"I know, but, I don't want to disappoint them." Rarity sadly looked down. Trixie put one of her forelegs on Rarity's whiter.

"If they get disappointed or stop loving you for being happy… then, you shouldn't see them anymore." the sad Unicorn slowly looked up to the eyes of the pony in front of her.

"That's what I'm afraid of… I fear that they don't visit me anymore, that they forbid Sweetie Belle from visiting me. I don't want to lose her, nor them!" her eyes became wet, making Trixie to hug her. The hug was instantly returned.

"You know that you have to tell them someday, before they find out the bad way. Rarity, I'll be there to support you."

"Thank you, Trixie, I am so lucky to have somepony so caring as you." the white pony smiled a bit and Trixie moved her head so she could gaze at the blue eyes she loved.

"That's for what marefriends are for, silly." Rarity giggled. "What?"

"I think you have been spending too much time at Sugarcube Corner." Trixie smiled and broke the hug, but they were still holding each others hooves. "You're right..." Rarity spoke with seriousness, after some moments of silence. "I have to tell them tomorrow."

"Are you sure?" the now confident Unicorn nodded.

"I can't get away from them forever. I want you by my side when I tell them."

"Of course, my lady." the fahionista smiled widely and nuzzled noses with her marefriend.

"Thank you, Trixie-Bu, I can always count on you. Now, I'm afraid I have to get back to work. I have to get to the orders you took for me."

"Oh, yeah… do you want me to help you?"

"You did a lot for me already, today. Besides, don't you have to practice magic with Twilight?"

"Yes, but I can postpone that if you need me."

"No, no, you go with Twilight, don't worry about me."

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely sure, my darling." Rarity gave Trixie a peck on her lips. "Have fun!"

"Thanks, and, good luck to you."

Trixie left, not before hugging Rarity one last time. The magician pony has been practicing magic with Twilight since the past Spring. She had admitted to Twilight that her magic wasn't the best and that she wanted to improve. Twilight, of course, accepted to help her friend. It was after their third practice session that Trixie told the lavender Unicorn that she considered her to be her best friend. They always practiced on their secret prairie, where nopony could see them.

"Trixie, you made it!" the bookworm pony excitedly exclaimed as soon as she saw Trixie.

"Of course I did, Twilight. I always do." Trixie said before hugging her best friend. "How are you?"

"I'm doing great!"

"I thought so, Fluttershy told me." Trixie said, smiling.

"S-She did?" Twilight said with a blush on her face. The blue Unicorn nodded.

"You two certainly are made for each other."

"Like you and Rarity. I never saw her so in love." it was Trixie's turn to blush.

"Yeah, well… I try to keep my lady happy. She is everything to me." Twilight was about to ask her what does she do when she disappears, but decided not to, in case it would ruin her mood.

"Well, then, shall we start?"

"I'm ready!"

"Okay! Trixie, today we are going to practice attack spells."

"Really? What for?"

"Just in case. You'll never know when you will need it, believe me. I have experience with that and I want you to be prepared in case of an emergency."

"If you say so."

"We'll start simple, a rejecting spell to keep the attacker away."

An hour and a half later, the training session was over. Trixie was accompanying Twilight to her library. They were both exhausted since they were training nonstop.

"Wow, I didn't know that I had so much to learn about magic…!" the magician pony commented, still breathing hard.

"And you still have more to learn. But, if we practice regularly, in about a month you'll be able to defend yourself and your lady." Twilight winked at Trixie after saying the last, making the later blush a little.

"Thank you, Twilight, I really appreciate this."

"You're welcome! Here we are. Make sure to hurry to Fluttershy's cottage, I'm sure that she's preparing lunch for you."

"I will, see you later, Twilight!" Trixie trotted fast, as fast as her heart let her to do so. She was thinking on lying on her bed for a while after eating lunch to regain her strength for the next day.

.

.

.

The next day arrived. Trixie spent the the rest of the previous day getting ready. Gain the trust and love of Rarity's parents wouldn't be an easy task if they really hated same gender love. Rarity, on the other hoof, was too nervous to sleep properly. The fancy mare couldn't find the right way to introduce Trixie to her parents. She was now talking with her sister.

"What do I do? Do I introduce her as my friend first? Or I say that she's my marefriend right away?" Rarity nervously asked.

"Well..."

"No, no, no! I first make them feel comfortable and I tell them that I'm seeing somepony who makes me happy before saying I'm seeing a mare. Because my happiness should be more important to them."

"Yes, Do that! Please, sis, don't postpone it anymore. It won't be long before I accidentally say something. They are thinking on introducing you to somepony."

"What?! Sweetie Belle, why didn't you tell me before?"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!"

"It doesn't matter. At least I have no excuses now, I have to tell them today." In that moment, somepony knocked at the door, causing Rarity to jump of surprise, gasping. Sweetie Belle rolled her eyes.

"I'll get it." the filly said as she headed to the door and opened it. "It's Trixie!" Rarity's ears lifted and gazed at her marefriend.

"Trixie!"

"I hope I'm not late, I was..." the white pony hugged her, interrupting her.

"You're not late, you're just in time." Rarity, then, moved her head to meet Trixie's eyes. "I really need you by my side." the magician pony smirked and put her forelegs on Rarity's cheeks.

"Don't worry, beautiful, I'm here. We are on this together." Rarity smiled and hugged her marefriend again.

"I love you so much,Trixie, thank you!" Trixie kissed one of Rarity's cheeks and hugged her back.

"I love you too, and, you're welcome." A few seconds after Trixie said that, Sweetie Belle cleared her throat to call the attention of the mares. Both Trixie and Rarity slowly looked at the filly, without breaking the hug.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but, mom and dad will arrive any minute now and we still do not have a plan."

"That's right!" Rarity exclaimed as she broke the hug. "What do we do?"

"How about this?" Trixie spoke. "You talk with them here while I wait in the kitchen. Tell them that you're seeing somepony and that you're really happy before introducing me. How about that?" Rarity keeps staring at her, surprised. "What?"

"I… I thought about doing the same thing..."

"Really? Wow, we are like one mind!" the blue Unicorn excitedly said. Rarity smiled and got closer to her marefriend, but, before anything happened, Sweetie Belle interrupted them, again.

"They're here!"

"What?!" Rarity trotted next to her sister, who was looking through the window. "Oh, no, there they are! Trixie…!"

"To the kitchen, I know. We thought of this plan together, you don't have to tell me what to do like if I was an Alien hiding." Trixie said as she went to hide.

"What was that now?" the filly confusedly said once Trixie left. Rarity shook her head slowly.

"I don't know." there was a knock at the door moments later and the fancy Unicorn opened it. "Mother, Father!"

"Rarity, dear!" Pearl said as she hugged her daughter. "It's good to see you again."

"How are you?" Magnum said before kissing Rarity's forehead.

"I'm glad to see you again, I'm fine. Come in, sit on the couch." the fancy Unicorn said as she let her parents in.

"Alright, but, we always talk in the kitchen." the Stallion commented.

"I know, but we'll talk here today. I'll go make some tea while you make yourselves comfortable." Rarity trotted a bit faster than normal to the kitchen. She was really nervous. Sweetie Belle lended a hoof to her sister by going to talk to their parents.

"Hi mom, dad! Had a safe trip?" the filly asked. Meanwhile, Rarity arrived to the kitchen.

"Are you alright?" Trixie whispered to her marefriend when she saw the nervousness on her face.

"Not really… I really want them to accept you..."

"Me too. Don't worry, follow the plan and everything should be fine."

"I hope so..." while they were talking, Rarity put the water on the fire and was preparing the cups. "Trixie-Bu… what if they don't accept you? I don't want to break up with you..."

"Rarity..." the blue Unicorn got closer to Rarity. "Don't be pessimistic. If they don't accept us, why would we have to break up? Answer me this, what's more important, what _they_ want or what _you_ want." Rarity sighed and looked down.

"I love you three, but, if they don't want me to be with you..." Rarity gazed back at the mare in front of her. "I would choose you." Trixie slightly smiled and hugged Rarity. Moments later, the pot started to whistle. the fashionista broke the hug. "I have to go back..." Trixie nodded and watched as Rarity took the pot and put the water in a porcelain pot. She then took the pot and cups and kissed Trixie's cheek. "Wish us luck..."

"Be strong, my lady." Rarity smiled and went back with her parents and sister and served tea to her parents. She also offered one to Sweetie Belle but she didn't want.

"Thank you, dear." Pearl said before taking a sip. "It's a nice tea."

"Thanks, mother." the white pony said with a nervous smile. Her parents were too busy drinking their tea to notice her. Rarity looked over her sister and saw her nodding confidently, to encourage her. Rarity took a big breath and released it to calm herself before speaking. "Mother, father, I have something important to tell you." Both parents rose their heads and were now paying full attention to their older daughter.

"Yes, Rarity?" Magnum said, after seeing that Rarity spent several moments without saying anything.

"I… have been seeing somepony, somepony who makes me really happy."

"Oh, really?" Pearl said, clapping her hooves under her chin.

"For how long?" Asked Magnum.

"Ten months. Sorry for not telling you before, But, you have nothing to worry, this pony is not exactly what I was looking for, but, I'm deeply in love and, as I said, really happy."

"Well, I'm glad to hear that, Rarity, your happiness is the most important for us." Magnum proudly said. "Now, could you please introduce us to this magnificent stallion."

"S-Sure…!" by the mention of 'stallion', Rarity got even more nervous. "Sweetie Belle, could you… bring my special somepony here?"

"Oh, sure! I'll be right back!" the filly trotted to the kitchen and came back with Trixie. The blue Unicorn was walking slowly and was slightly shaking. Both Magnum and Pearl watched confused, as Trixie walked to Rarity's side.

"Mother… father… this is Trixie. M-My special somepony." Rarity looked down, waiting for the worse. Trixie nervously smiled to the older ponies and Sweetie Belle was nibbling her hooves. Some seconds later that seemed like an eternity, Pearl stood up and approached to her daughter and spoke with a serious tone.

"What you said before… is all that true?" Rarity nodded, she was at the verge of crying because of the tension.

"It's true. I love her with all my heart. She makes me incredibly happy. You probably hate me now, you surely think that I'm..." Rarity couldn't finish because Pearl hugged her. "M-Mom? But… you always told me that you disapproved... this."

"It's true, but, you're our daughter, and what matters for us, dear, is your happiness." Pearl, then, broke the hug and put her forelegs on Rarity's cheeks. "We love you no matter what, Rarity." the fancy Unicorn was now crying of happiness.

"Really?"

"Yes." Magnum finally said, walking closer. "You were honest with us, you told us that she..." he looked at Trixie with a smile and inviting her to approach to them. "is the pony you love. And that's more than enough for us." Rarity smiled widely and hugged both of her parents.

"You are the best parents in Equestria, I love you!"

"We love you too, Rarity. Never doubt that." the stallion moved his head to look at his daughter. "We have to admit, we never saw this coming."

"To be honest, neither did I, daddy." Rarity giggled and hugged her parents and Trixie again.

"Yay!" Sweetie Belle was jumping of excitement, which made everypony laugh.

After breaking the hug, Magnum and Pearl looked at Trixie.

"So, how did you two meet?" Pearl asked.

"Oh! Um..." the magician pony scratched the back of her head. "Looong story. I don't know where to begin."

"Don't worry, we have time. We want to hear all about you." Magnum said with a smile. "Come, sit and tell us, please." Magnum, Pearl and Trixie sat on the couch. While Trixie began to tell them her life, Rarity went with Sweetie Belle to the kitchen.

"Well, that was better than I expected." Rarity commented once there. "I was really expecting for them to yell at me or something like that."

"Me too. But at least they're not angry and are happier now."

"Yes, they are. I can't make them change their ideas about same gender couples, but, accepting mine is a start." Sweetie Belle nodded.

"I'm glad that they do, I really like Trixie." the filly added. "She's so nice with you and with me."

"Like a second sister..." Rarity gazed to Trixie through the door, who was still telling her story. "I love her so much. I would still see her, no matter if they rejected her. I believe that she's my true love, we fought to make this relationship work and it was worth it. I'm really glad that I gave her a chance to prove herself. I would do anything for her, just to see her smile." Rarity spoke with dreamy eyes.

"Aww..." Sweetie Belle couldn't hold herself to hug her sister. "That was so sweet, sis!" Rarity blushed and smiled, hugging her sister back.

"Thank you. Come on, let's go back. We shouldn't leave Trixie too much time alone with our parents." Sweetie Belle giggled and nodded, following Rarity back to the living room.

After three hours passed, Rarity's parents left in a delightful mood now that they knew that their older daughter was dating such a wonderful pony. Sweetie Belle left with them. Rarity and Trixie were now alone, although not for long.

"My lady, I'm sorry to say this, but, I promised to Fluttershy that I would help her."

"It is fine, Trixie-Bu, I have much to do anyway." Rarity accompanied her marefriend to the door. "I noticed that you omitted some details while you were talking to my parents."

"You know how my life was before I met you, beautiful, I didn't want them to feel pity for me like you did."

"I understand." Rarity opened the door. "I promise that we'll have a date one of these days."

"Okay." Trixie gave Rarity a peck on the lips. "Good luck, and, don't work too much."

"I won't. Have fun with Fluttershy!" the magician pony smiled and began to walk to Fluttershy's cottage. Middle way, she spotted a certain lavender dragon carrying too much stuff and he was about to fall, so, she galloped towards him and used her magic to prevent him from falling with the books. Spike cleaned his sweat from his forehead.

"Woah, that was a close call, thank you..." moving his head to find his savior, he realized that it was the last pony he wanted to see. "Trixie!" he angrily said. "I didn't ask for YOUR help!"

"Spike, I'm trying to be nice, please..."

"No, no! You're not my friend, I don't even like you! Leave me alone!"

"Spike, I thought that you got over Rarity..."

"It doesn't mean that I will stop not liking you! Just, go away and stop helping me!"

"But..."

"Go!" Trixie backed away. Spike has been like this towards her since he found out that Rarity was dating her. No matter what they did, Trixie, Rarity and even Twilight couldn't reverse that. Trixie looked her surroundings and realized that they were making a scene in the middle of the town.

"As you wish." the blue Unicorn sighed and removed her magic from the books which Spike was carrying, making them to instantly fall on him and she continued her way to the cottage, with a single tear escaping from one of her eyes.

Her mood had just been ruined.

Spike got out the mess and began to pick the books up, when suddenly, the books levitated again.

"I told you I don't need your help, Trixie!"

"She isn't helping you." the baby dragon gulped and slowly moved his head to where the familiar voice came from to find Twilight angrily looking at him. "That was very rude of you, Spike, Trixie was just being nice." the angered Unicorn scolded him, raising her voice a bit.

"I didn't ask for her help!"

"That's enough, Spike! no gems for two weeks!"

"What?! But, Twilight..."

"No buts, Spike, I'm truly disappointed of you. Now, walk!" Spike crossed his arms and angrily stared at the floor as he walked. Twilight walked behind the baby dragon, carrying all the books.

.

.

.

Fluttershy was happily humming while she attended the forest critters.

"All of you are one of the reasons I smile, besides my friends and marefriend, you're wonderful." the critters were happy to hear that and nuzzled against the Pegasus, making her giggle. "Oh, that tickles!" the critters returned to play with each other and Fluttershy saw her magician friend approaching. "Hi, Trixie! I'm glad that you came."

"Of course! I Pinkie Promised, didn't I?" Trixie said, trying to smile. Fluttershy noticed that her friend was looking strange.

"Something's wrong?" Trixie huffed. She needed to tell somepony.

"Actually, yes... Spike still hates me..."

"I don't think that he's capable of such thing."

"He is. I saw him carrying many books when I was coming here and I tried to help him, but he refused to let me help him and he yelled at me. His words made me feel horrible. He still blames me for taking Rarity away from him, and he's right..." sadness and guilt filled every word that came from Trixie mouth. Fluttershy hurried to hug her before tears appeared.

"Trixie, you know that it isn't your fault, nor Rarity's. Nopony can control their feelings. You fell in love with Rarity and she with you. Spike's feelings for Rarity weren't returned, so, he blames you for his failure on confessing earlier."

"Fluttershy… thanks, I'm feeling better..." Trixie said as she broke the hug, smiling a bit. "and, please, don't tell Twilight. I don't want him to get into troubles." Fluttershy proudly closed her eyes and chuckled.

"Don't worry, I won't. Twilight was right, reading helps! There was no way I could have said that without reading a bit" Trixie giggled at this.

"She's always right, isn't she?" the magician pony walked to a bunny and sat, caressing it. "Are you hungry?" the bunny didn't reply. It move its paw, enjoying the caressing. Fluttershy walked closer to them with a warm smile.

"It didn't take long for them to like you. They liked when you helped Twilight to finish that trick."

"Oh, yes, my first act of kindness. If only I have stayed then, everything would be different."

"Maybe, but Twilight believes that everything happens for a reason. If you have stayed then, maybe you wouldn't be dating Rarity."

"Probably. I'm really happy right now, I suppose that I had to leave again. I apologized to her, but I still didn't think I needed friends. The reason I fell in love with Rarity was because I spent a lot of time with her and I got to know many things about her in short time. If I had stayed back then, she could have found a special somepony before I fell in love with her." Fluttershy happily closed her eyes.

"See? I'll go to help the birdies over there. Feel free to call me if you need anything." the shy pony turned and was about to walk to the birds, when they noticed Trixie and flew to her, beginning to tweet beautiful melodies. Trixie blushed and nervously tried to make them stop without hurting them.

"Not now! Wait a few weeks!" she whispered to them. The birds stopped, but they stayed with her. Trixie, them, looked at Fluttershy, who was looking at her dumbfounded. "What?" Trixie asked, confused. Fluttershy shook her head.

"N-Nothing! I was thinking about something else."

"Oh, Okay."

"Trixie, I have to look for something. Will you be fine by yourself for a while? I'll be back as soon as I can."

"Sure, don't worry about me." the magician pony happily said. Fluttershy nodded and began to walk with a fast pace. Once Trixie couldn't see her anymore, she galloped.

"I can't believe it, Twilight was right once again! I have to tell her, now!"

* * *

><p><strong>What can Trixie be doing to make the critters sing like that? The answers will come soon enough ;)<strong>

**If you can guess what reference I meant when Trixie compared herself to an Alien when Rarity's parents were arriving, I'll give you, via PM, the first part of the next chapter in advance! There will only be one winner. If many people guesses, the winner will be whoever guesses first! :D**

**I want to thank SonicTheEchidna for editing this chapter before its release! :)**


	4. A Second Chance

**A Second Chance**

"Ahá, I knew it!" Twilight proudly exclaimed. "Now, all we have to do…"

"Is to wait, Twi." Fluttershy interrupted. "She looked really nervous and silenced the birdies. She clearly doesn't want to tell us."

"I know, I know. But, this is just so intriguing, if only we..."

"No, Twilight! You promised not to follow her!" Twilight's ears raised and then fell when Fluttershy raised her voice. Fluttershy noticed it and looked down, blocking her face with her hair, ashamed. "Oh. I'm sorry, Twilight, I didn't mean to…"

"It's okay, Shy, you did the right thing. You don't need to apologize" the timid pony shook her hair.

"I yelled at you, and I feel really bad for it." Twilight walked closer to her marefriend and put one of her forelegs on Fluttershy's chin and lifted her head to make their eyes meet. The Pegasus was surprised to see that Twilight was smiling warmly.

"Hey, don't feel bad. I'm not hurt, really. You saw that I was going to do something bad and you stopped me. You should be proud of yourself." Fluttershy blushed and smiled.

"Twi, you're so sweet. I love you." Twilight chuckled before getting lost on the cyan eyes she so much loved. She gazed romantically into Fluttershy's eyes and realized that she still had her hoof under Fluttershy's chin. She slowly moved her love closer and softly planted her lips on hers as they closed their eyes. A few moments later, the Unicorn tried to pull away but Fluttershy kissed her deeply, wrapping her forelegs around Twilight's neck. After kissing for a few minutes, Fluttershy finally let Twilight go.

"Woah, Shy, you don't normally kiss me like that." the lavender Unicorn said as she recovered. The Pegasus just blushed as she smiled and recovered as well. Seconds later, the door opened and Spike came in.

"Here's the quill you needed, Twilight." the baby dragon said with no emotion.

"Put it on the table." Twilight coldly said. Spike huffed, put the quill where he was asked to do so and went to the kitchen. The shy Pegasus was confused.

"That was Harsh..."

"I'm mad at him. He yelled at Trixie." Twilight seriously said.

"Oh, yeah... She told me about that, but she asked me not to say anything to not cause him problems."

"She did? That's really noble of her."

"You sound surprised, Twilight. She has been like this for around ten months" Twilight giggled.

"I know, it's just that, she's almost irreconocible. I remember when she told me that she wasn't interested in relationships back then, and, the next day, she asked me to help her to confess her feelings to Rarity. I will never forget her face when she told me the truth."

"You know what love is capable of. I'm sure that, whatever she's doing with the critters in secret, will make Rarity extremely happy. Their anniversary is close." Twilight nodded.

"But ours is closer."

"Oh, that's right! Remember, I don't mind if it isn't fancy."

"I was thinking about a picnic on our special place, while stargazing."

"That sounds perfect." They got lost in each other's eyes again, but, Fluttershy, glanced at the clock. "Trixie! Sorry, Twi, I have to go back."

"Have fun, Shy." Fluttershy gave Twilight a peck on her lips.

"And, Twilight..."

"Yes?"

"I know that Spike did wrong, but, don't be too harsh on him." the Pegasus whispered before leaving. Twilight sat on her spot after the door closed, thinking on what her marefriend just told her.

"Spike, Come here!" Spike ran from the kitchen to where Twilight was and saw her seriously looking at him.

"Yes?"

"Come closer." Spike obeyed, fearing whatever the Unicorn was thinking. However, she didn't yelled at him. To his surprise, she hugged him. "You need to control your temper, Spike. I know you have problems with her, but, you need to stop treating her like that." the baby dragon began to cry.

"I try, but only hate words come from my mouth… I can't help it, no matter what I do, I keep hating Trixie..."

"You should have told me so before, I can help you."

"I'm sorry, Twilight, I really am..."

Three hours later, Rarity was still sewing. She didn't take any break and didn't realize what time was it until she looked at the clock.

"Oh, no! I'm supposed to meet Fluttershy at the spa in five minutes! I'll be late!" Rarity galloped outside her boutique and headed to the spa, arriving ten minutes later. She saw Fluttershy already there, reading a magazine. "I'm really sorry for being late, Fluttershy, I was working so hard that I didn't notice the time." Fluttershy warmly smiled at her best friend.

"It's fine, Rarity. You're here now and we can start our session." Rarity nodded and they both went to tell the receptionist that they were ready for their usual session. As time passed, they catched up. Rarity still needed to know what happened during the month she was in Canterlot. They were now in the steam room.

"We spend a lot of time with Trixie. I saw her laying sitting for hours on my couch with her chin on the armchair, sad like a dog who misses their owner so I decided to take her outside with our friends." Rarity giggled.

"My Trixie-Bu, she's so needy sometimes. Did it work?"

"Well, she still missed you, of course, but, she smiled and laughed. Mostly because of Pinkie, she always know what to do."

"I'm glad to hear that, and, thank you for helping her." Fluttershy replied with a smile.

Once the session was over, the mares were ready to leave, when the receptionist stopped them.

"Wait, please! I have something for Miss Rarity." she said as she approached the duo with a bouquet of Lilies. "A mare left this for you." Rarity received the gift, blushing and smiling.

"Thank you." The receptionist smiled and returned to her station. Fluttershy and Rarity left the spa. "I'll see you tomorrow, darling, I have to put these on water."

"Okay. Seeing those reminded me that I must bake some cookies for Twilight. Goodbye." They hugged and went on their own separate ways. Rarity walked back home, levitating the flowers close to her so she could smell them. You're so romantic, Trixie… sending me flowers even when there isn't an occasion for them…

Once Rarity arrived her home, she quickly put the lilies in a Flower's pot in the kitchen. She admired them for some moments until the front door opened. She heard familiar voices.

"I'm sure that you'll be fine, Trixie! You have experience!" Sweetie Belle excitedly said.

"I do, but, with adult ponies! I don't have anything prepared for..." Trixie stopped when she saw her marefriend emerging from the kitchen.

"What are you two talking about?" Rarity asked with curiosity.

"Come on, tell her, Trixie!" the filly encouraged the worried Unicorn by patting her on one of her forelegs. Trixie took a deep breath and spoke.

"I'm… the show of Button Mash's birthday..."

"Really?" the fancy Unicorn was confused. "How did that happen?"

"Ask your sister." Trixie said, clearly faking anger.

"It was just an idea!" Sweetie Belle defended herself. "Button's mom told me that she didn't have entertainment for the guests to his birthday party. I was with Trixie and I recommended her!"

"What were you two doing?" Rarity asked.

"I was coming here after playing with Scootaloo and Apple Bloom and I saw Trixie so I decided to come with her. We met Button's mom on the way here."

"Sweetie Belle… You should have asked Trixie if it was okay for her, first..."

"I'm sorry, I really thought she wouldn't mind."

"I don't." Trixie quickly said. "But, you still should have asked me. Especially when his birthday is the day after tomorrow."

"So soon?!" the fashionista surprisely said. "Will you be ready?"

"I don't know. I better think on something fast or I will ruin the birthday! I'm sorry, Rarity. I wanted to spend some time with you, but..."

"Are you kidding? I'll help you!"

"Really? But, your order..."

"Don't worry about that, I'm almost done."

"If that's the case… I'll be glad to accept your help." Trixie said with a warm smile.

"Oh, can I help too?" Sweetie Belle asked with excitement.

"I''m afraid not, Sweetie Belle." Trixie said with a smile. "I don't want to ruin the show for any of the guests, and you're a guest."

"Aww..." Rarity giggled.

"Sweetie Belle. Since I won't be here..."

"I know. Go to Fluttershy's and ask her to accompany me to our parents' home." the fashionista smiled.

"Good filly."

"I''m not a dog!" Rarity giggled once again, this time, Trixie joined her. The tree ponies left the boutique and walked together until they had to split. The filly hugged the mares before leaving.

"So, what's the plan, Trixie-Bu?" Rarity asked once they were alone and linked tails, starting to walk.

"First, we must go to the shop. All of my magician equipment were destroyed after my last show..."

"Oh...you never told me what happened exactly..."

"Because, at first, I didn't want to tell you my personal life, then, I didn't want you to feel more pity for me." Rarity nuzzled cheeks with her marefriend.

"My darling, feel free to tell me everything. Yes, I feel pity for you, it is natural because I love you." Trixie looked at her, smiling.

"I love you too, and, thanks, beautiful." Rarity closed her eyes, smiling, before both of them looked in front of them again.

"Trixie..."

"Hmm?"

"Do you promise to tell me everything? I don't want to feel like you are keeping something from me. Don't worry, I'm not asking you to tell me where you go every month." Trixie thought for a few moments before looking at Rarity, smiling warmly.

"I promise." the fashionista sighed in relief.

"Thank you." However, Trixie was thinking something else.

I'm sorry, Rarity, but there's something you must never learn about my past...

Eventually, they made it to the shop and Trixie bought everything she needed. They payed half and half.

"Okay, that's done." Trixie said once they were out the shop. "Now, we need somewhere to practice."

"The secret prairie. Come on, Trixie-Bu, we have much to practice!" Rarity excitedly said as she trotted faster.

"Wait up, beautiful, the cart is heavy!" They walked close to each other to the secret place. "Thank you for helping me to pay for this, Rarity."

"Don't worry about it, my darling, I'm glad they had a package with a discount. It wasn't that expensive. But, I do not understand why you didn't buy the box to cut in half."

"Oh, no, no..." Trixie scaredly said. "I don't like that one. It needs more assistants and it's really dangerous! I won't put you on risk."

"Really? But, I trust you..."

"I said no, Rarity, and that's final!" Rarity got scared by Trixie's sudden change of mood. The blue Unicorn yelled angry. Then, she looked down, feeling bad. "I'm sorry, beautiful, I didn't want to yell at you… It's just… you have to understand that the cutting in half trick is too dangerous and can cause death if it isn't done right… I read papers where magicians accidentally killed somepony for performing it wrong… and the assistants were experts." the fancy Unicorn thought on what her marefriend just said before approaching her.

"Trixie, I-I didn't know that, I'm sorry… look at me..." Trixie slowly raised her head and met Rarity's warm smile. "I won't suggest anything dangerous again. I'll listen to you." Trixie recovered her smile.

"Thanks..." they nuzzled their cheeks.

"We better get to work..."

"Oh, yeah!" Trixie blushed and opened one of the boxes. "This is my second chance, so I don't want to blow it up. Let's start simple, to warm up..."

"Alright." Rarity watched as Trixie took a deck of cards and showed them to her.

"Pick a card."

* * *

><p><strong>Will Trixie be ready for Button Mash<strong>'**s birthday party? You'll find out on the next chapter! ^_^**

**I had a conversation once with one of my friends about magician tricks performed wrong, which inspired me a bit for this chapter. I really wouldn't want to be there when a trick goes wrong… :o**

**Thanks to SonicTheEchidna for revising this chapter! :)  
><strong>


	5. Trixie's Magic Spectacular

**Trixie's Magic Spectacular**

Button Mash's birthday arrived. Trixie and Rarity worked hard and managed to come up with an act that would, hopefully, entertain the kids. Rarity, Sweetie Belle and Trixie agreed to meet at Carousel Boutique before going to Button Mash's home. The fashionista and her younger sister were talking in the bedroom with Opalescence sleeping on the bed when somepony knocked at the door.

"Could you get that please, Sweetie Belle? It could be Trixie."

"Sure!" Sweetie belle trotted out the bedroom and downstairs. Rarity took the opportunity to admire herself at the mirror. She was wearing an attire similar to Trixie's without her hat. She smiled and posed to herself.

"Behold, before your eyes stands the beautiful and charming Rarity!" the white pony heard laughter behind her. She stood still and slowly turned around, blushing of embarrassment, to find her sister and her marefriend grinning, holding more laughs.

"Rarity, what was that?!" Sweetie Belle managed to say before not being able to hold her laughter anymore.

"I..." Rarity couldn't come up with any explanation. She was caught in the act and had no way out. Trixie approached Rarity, smiling warmly.

"You're missing something." Trixie said before standing still in front of Rarity. She, then, levitated her hat from her head to Rarity's. "There." Rarity smiled and blushed again, this time because of her love being sweet to her.

"Trixie-Bu..." They were very close to each other, and the distance was becoming shorter. Sweetie Belle noticed this.

"You can get smoochy-smoochy later later, it's getting late!" the filly yelled, not really angry though. Both mares blushed hard looked away.

"R-Right… I don't want to be late for my come back." Trixie said before walking next to Sweetie Belle. She noticed that Rarity didn't move and looked at her. "My lady?" the fancy Unicorn shook her head and smiled. "Right behind you!"

"I'll get Button's gift and we can go!" Sweetie Belle quickly took a bag where the gift was and followed the mares while Trixie looked for the wagon which had everything she needed for the show. The three ponies began their way to where the birthday party was being held. The fashionista looked over her marefriend and noticed that she had a weird look.

"Nervous, my darling?"

"Just a little… I haven't done this for months. What if I'm out of practice?"

"Trixie-Bu, we have been practicing the last two days. You're not out of practice. Besides, I will be there to help you, don't worry."

"But, what if I blow it up? What if they make fun of me?"

"Trixie, don't be so negative, be optimist! You won't blow it up and they won't make fun of you. They are just kids. Comedy works very well for them if you pretend that you meant to do that if something goes wrong."

"Do you think it will work?" Rarity nodded confidently. "Okay… thanks, beautiful. What would I do without you?"

"You perfectly know that answer, dear."

"Trixie. The guests enjoy magic, especially if they don't see the horn doing the trick." Sweetie Belle said, trying to encourage Trixie more, which seemed to work because the magician pony smiled wider.

"Thank you, Sweetie Belle. I will give my best performance yet!"

A few minutes later, they arrived Button Mash's homes. It was decorated for the occasion; Balloons sticked to the door and a sign in the front door which said Button's birthday party!. They stood by the door, but Trixie stopped her hoof inches away from it.

"Trixie-Bu?" Rarity worriedly asked. Trixie took a deep breath and released it moments later.

"I'm ready." the blue Unicorn said and knocked at the door. Just as Trixie put her hoof back to the floor, the door opened and Button's mother was on the other side.

"Oh, good afternoon! I was expecting you." the light brown pony said as she let them inside, leaving the wagon outside. The theme of the party was, of course, video games. Sweetie Belle looked around in awe.

"I love the decorations! But, where's button?" the filly excitedly asked.

"Oh, he's at the garden..." But Button's mother couldn't finish her sentence. Sweetie Belle rushed to the garden. "What a nice filly. I'm glad that Button has friends like her."

"Sweetie Belle loves to hang out with him." Rarity commented as she and Trixie were directed to the garden.

"More like, loves to be with him." Trixie whispered into Rarity's year. Making her smile more.

"Trixie, right?" the magician pony nodded. "The stage is over there." the light brown pony said pointing to a stage in the garden. "How do you say if you start the show in twenty minutes? Is that enough time to get yourself ready?"

"More than enough, thanks."

"My pleasure. Thanks again for doing this in such a short notice." Trixie nodded and Button's mother went to the kitchen, taking chips to fill the bowls in the garden. Rarity gazed at Trixie and it was returned.

"So..." the fashionista said.

"Yes. We better get ready." The couple walked back to bring the wagon to the back of the stage. All the guests watched amazed as they did it.

"That's a good sign." Rarity commented once they arrived.

"Yes. I never got that reaction before..." Trixie said as she took everything out.

"Never? Not even in your first shows?" Trixie shook her head.

"I was used to it back then. I love doing magic in front of a crowd, but, I rarely got positive comments."

"Why did you keep performing then?"

"What else was I supposed to do? It was the only way I could get bits legally. I didn't want to rob ponies!" Rarity hugged Trixie from behind.

"My poor Trixie..." the fancy Unicorn sadly said. Trixie put one of her forelegs on one of Rarity's hooves and smiled.

"Don't worry about it, my lady, it's in the past now."

"I know… no matter how much I know about you, I keep feeling bad every time you tell me something like this." the blue Unicorn chuckled.

"You worry too much… that's one of the things I love from you." Rarity smiled.

"Of course you do."

"Rarity, beautiful..."

"Hmm?" the fashionista had her eyes closed, enjoying the embrace.

"I-I need to take my stuff out to get ready, and, I need to..."

"Oh, right!" Rarity said as she let her marefriend go, blushing. "My apologies." In that moment, a Unicorn colt appeared.

"E-Excuse me..." both mares turned to where the voice came from and saw him nervous. Trixie smiled warmly and approached to him.

"Yes? Don't be shy, you can speak to me." Trixie nicely said. the young Unicorn opened and closed his mouth, not being able to form any word. Trixie was patient until he finally got the courage to speak. "A-Are you a magician? You are going to perform now?" the blue Unicorn nodded.

"I am going to perform in a few minutes, I just need to get ready." the colt grinned and left galloping from where he arrived. Rarity walked behind Trixie after he left.

"What a cutie! He was probably sent by his friends." Trixie smiled and looked at her.

"Maybe. We better get everything ready, we don't want to keep them waiting."

Twenty minutes later, Button mash, Sweetie Belle, all the guests and their parents were in front of the stage, ready for the show. The curtains moved and everypony happily stomped the ground. Moments later, a small explosion happened in the middle of the stage, showing Trixie when the smoke dissipated.

"Thank you, thank you! And, welcome to Trixie's Magic Spectacular!" Trixie received even more cheers, which filled her heart with joy. "Before starting, I want to wish Button Mash a happy birthday. I hope you enjoy this show!" the gamer colt nodded excitedly; eager for the show to come. "For my first trick, I will make a goldfish to transport between fish bowls right in front of you!" as Trixie spoke, Rarity pushed a table with wheels with the goldfish in its fishbowl to the center of the stage and a fishbowl with only water, covered by a similar cape which Trixie uses. Trixie trotted to them. "Thank you, Rarity." the fashionista smiled as she blushed and stood next to the table, looking at the guests. She soon found Sweetie Belle among them since she was waving at her.

"That's my big sister!" Rarity waved back at her, giggling a bit. Meanwhile, Trixie removed her cape and used it to completely cover the fish bowl before turning to her public again. Trixie revealed the hidden bowl to show that it only had water.

"Notice that my horn is hidden and I will not use it. My assistant won't either, you can watch her, shall you not trust her!" Rarity turned her head to see her marefriend after she said that and received a wink in return. "Now, everypony, count to three." All the kids and their parents slowly plausibly counted to three and Trixie removed her cape to reveal an empty fish bowl. She then removed the other cape and the goldfish was swimming there. Cheers and stomps on the ground where heard. Trixie smiled widely and a tear of happiness escaped from one of her eyes. She quickly cleared it with one of her hooves but Rarity noticed it. Trixie, then, turned to face the public again. "Thank you… thank you! Now, for my next trick, I will need a volunteer..."

A few hours later, the birthday party was over. Rarity and Trixie were walking back Carousel Boutique. Sweetie Belle insisted on staying to help with the cleanse. Both of them were pulling the wagon.

"Trixie, my darling, you were fabulous!"

"Thanks, beautiful. I missed the sound of cheers and the feeling of being loved by the public. I'm glad that I didn't mess it up." Rarity kissed her on one of her cheeks.

"The new name to your show is so fitting. I really love it! Why didn't you tell me before?"

"Because I came up with it two minutes before performing." Trixie sheepishly said, causing Rarity to facehoof.

"You were about to about to appear on stage without having a name for your show?!"

"Kind of..."

"Kind of? Trixie!"

"Rarity!" the fancy Unicorn filled her cheeks with air before releasing it.

"What were you going to say if you didn't think of anything."

"Welcome to the magic show?" Rarity facehoofed again. "What?"

"That sounds extremely unprofessional, Trixie-Bu."

"So?" Trixie confusedly asked. It wasn't a clever move.

"So?! Trixie, don't you remember that this can be an opportunity? Parents and other adults were there, watching you. They could be potential clients!"

"Oh… yeah, I forgot about that." Trixie giggled. "Thank Luna I came up with something!" Rarity shook her head.

"Yes, thanks Luna." Rarity, then, smiled and nuzzled Trixie's neck with her head. Trixie sighed happily. "You know, I will finish the big order today, so, I will be free tomorrow..."

"Tomorrow night? I have to do something tomorrow afternoon..."

"Yes, sounds perfect. What will you be doing…?"

"Rarity, I can't tell you… please, it's a secret."Trixie seriously said, causing Rarity to sigh.

"But..." Trixie gazed at her still with a serious look which Rarity quickly understood. "Fine, I will wait."

"Thank you."

The rest of the way was silent. When they arrived, Rarity gave Trixie a vague goodbye and headed to her door. Trixie quickly trotted to her.

"Rarity, I'm not mad at you if that's what you're thinking." the white pony only nodded. She didn't look back "Look at me..." Rarity slowly turned to see Trixie. The blue Unicorn put her forelegs on Rarity's withers. "I love you, with all my heart. You don't have to worry, I'm not seeing anypony behind your back, I would never do something like that..."

"I know, Trixie, I love you too..." Trixie gave Rarity a peck on her lips.

"Dress formal, beautiful. I have made reservations in a fancy restaurant. I'll see you tomorrow, and, sleep well tonight."

"You too, and, I'm looking forward to our date..." Trixie walked to her wagon, but Rarity called her.

"Wait, you had already made reservations?" Trixie smiled at her marefriend.

"I had the hunch that you would be available to celebrate tomorrow night." Rarity smiled and watched how Trixie left with the wagon to Fluttershy's cottage. Her smile disappeared and entered her home, closing the door with a slam.

"What were you thinking, Rarity?! You knew that you shouldn't have asked that! I'm so stupid sometimes!" She breathed fast until she calmed down and walked to her workshop. "You better keep your mouth shut tomorrow night. I have to find a good dress."

The next night arrived. Rarity didn't go to sleep until she was absolutely sure she had the right dress. Five minutes after applying her make up, somepony knocked at her door.

It was Trixie.

"You look… gorgeous, Rarity." Trixie said as soon as she took a full look at her, blushing.

"Trixie-Bu, you keep blushing." Rarity teased her as she got closer to her.

"I-I can't help it, you're just..."

"I'm not complaining..." the fancy Unicorn said, gazing romantically at her marefriend before kissing her. "You look splendid..." Rarity whispered, smiling.

"My lady, my legs are shaking. I will fall if they continue and I don't want to get my dress dirty." the fashionista giggled.

"Then, we better go before you do." they linked tails and began their way to the restaurant, walking close to each other as usual.

"Somepony is using the perfume I gifted her for Heart n' Hooves day." Trixie commented when she sniffed close to Rarity.

"I do. I told you that I would use it on special occasions, dinner to celebrate your successful return is a special occasion." Trixie smiled. Rarity smiled back at her, but her smile soon changed to an ashamed one.

"Trixie-Bu, I want to apologize again for my behavior yesterday, I..."

"Rarity, please, let it go. I told you that I'm not mad. Really."

"But, I acted very stupid, and..." Trixie stopped flat and put her forelegs on Rarity's withers. She looked at her with a mixture of anger and seriousness.

"Rarity, please, don't ever call yourself that, don't even use that word. I hate it! I have been called that my whole life, especially by..." Trixie looked away and fell silent. She can't know about him, she must never find out that I had-

"Especially by who, Trixie…?" Rarity asked with sadness. The blue Unicorn stared back at her marefriend again.

"N-Not important. Promise me you won't use that word again."

"Yes, I promise, but..." Rarity was interrupted by a sudden hug.

"Thank you. Now, come on, we must continue." Rarity nodded and they began walking again.

She completely ignored my question. Ugh! Calm down, Rarity, if it is important you will find out in one way or another. But, she's keeping many secrets from me lately. No! Just, smile and enjoy your date. They eventually made it to the restaurant. Trixie said her name and they were allowed in. This restaurant in particular had a dance floor, and the couple sat next to it. "Trixie, I love this place. I was here only once but I don't remember much of that night?"

"Really? How so?" Trixie curiously asked.

"I was just a little filly and with basic knowledge of speaking. My parents brought me with them on their date because they didn't find a foalsitter and the restaurant doesn't allow cancellation. How did you get one?"

"Will you believe me if I tell you that I have my charm?"

"Did it work on our first date, my darling?" Trixie giggled.

"You're right. I actually made a reservation last week."

"And you asked me out yesterday? What if I said no?"

"Did you?" Rarity gazed at her date, quickly falling under Trixie's charm.

"No… even if I had plans, I would have cancelled them." the white pony reached out her forelegs to Trixie and she took them with her own and romantically gazed into each other's eyes until the waitress arrived.

"Welcome and thank you for choosing us. Please, take your time studying the menu. I'll be back when you have decided."

"Thank you." Trixie said before revising the menu, but she noticed that she was being watched. She lowered the menu and noticed that Rarity was still gazing at her.

"Rarity."

"Hmm?"

"The menu?"

"What? Oh, right!" Rarity blushed hard and hid her face behind the menu. Trixie smiled and glanced at hers. Once they have decided, they called the waitress and made their orders. She left and returned three minutes later with champagne and two glasses, filled them and left again. "How was your day, my darling?"

"Oh, it was a good day really. When I was returning to the cottage after working with Pinkie Pie, a stallion was outside. He liked my magic show and wanted me to perform on his son's birthday."

"See? I told you it would be an opportunity." Rarity commented before taking a sip of champagne.

"Yeah. I think that I'm going to charge the half that Button's mom payed me. Oh, and he flirted with me..." Rarity spilled the drink on her date as soon as she heard the last.

"H-He what?!" All eyes were on them.

"My apologies, everypony, please, continue with your meals!" the customers returned to their dishes. The blue Unicorn turned to Rarity again. "Rarity, please, don't yell like that or they will kick us out."

"B-But, how… how could you say that like if it was nothing?!" the fancy Unicorn kept her voice down, but it was hard because she was angry.

"What, that he flirted with me? Because it was nothing! I didn't know you would take it so seriously..."

"You thought that I wouldn't take it so seriously?!" Rarity rose her voice too much and Trixie made her signs to make her turn her voice down. "How not to take it seriously?! Somepony flirted at MY mare! No pony does that but me!"

"Rarity, hearing that makes me happy but, there is no need to be so jealous. My heart is only for you, my eyes are just for you, and no pony else." the fashionista calmed down as Trixie spoke: she began breathing slowly and her anger faded. She blushed and looked down at her hooves when Trixie took them with hers again. "I told him that I'm already in a happy relationship with a wonderful pony. I wouldn't leave you for anypony. It would be like throwing a diamond to take a rock. Like I always tell you,I love you with all my heart, with all my being. You made me the pony I am now and I will be forever thankful for that." Rarity smiled and her cheeks burned more. She had to fight to not to pass out.

"No, you wouldn't do that… I know that you wouldn't but, I can't help being jealous. I don't want to lose you, I wouldn't be able to smile ever again if I do..." Trixie caressed one of Rarity's cheeks.

"You won't lose me. Trixie will be there for you, always..."

"Trixie-Bu, I wish I could kiss you right now, but it is against the restaurant policy to show too much affection."

"Then save them for after dinner. Do you think you can do it?"

"I will try..." the couple didn't want to stop gazing at each other's eyes, not let their hooves go. But, sadly, the waitress came back with their orders and they were forced to do so.

"Bon apetit, my lady." the blue Unicorn said before starting to eat. Rarity smiled at her once again and also began to eat.

"Oh, my darling, look at your mouth!" Rarity commented in the middle of the meal. She magically took the napkin from the table and cleaned Trixie's mouth. "There, clean."

"Thank you, mom." Trixie jokingly said.

"Are you calling me old? That's not what a lady wants to hear." Rarity pretended to be offended.

"No, Rarity, I didn't mean that, it was a… why are you laughing?"

"I was just playing with you, I'm not mad." Trixie smiled and giggled a bit before taking a sip from her champagne. "But, in all seriousness, you met my parents. When am I going to meet yours?" it was Trixie's turn to spill the drink on her date. "Trixie!" the white pony exclaimed as she cleaned her dress.

"I'm sorry, but I wasn't expecting that question."

"You weren't expecting it? Trixie-Bu, our relationship is solid like a diamond, how can you say that?"

"I don't know. To be honest, I was hoping you never asked me that."

"Why not?" Rarity sadly asked.

"Because I don't want to go back to Unicorn Hills. I have too many bad memories there."

"You're from Unicorn Hills? It's a town only for Unicorns and it's very far from here, you have no choice but to take a train to get here from there."

"I know. I walked all the way here, from town to town, earning a few bits to get by. Ponyville was supposed to be just another town, I didn't expect it would change my life like it did."

"Trixie, why are you still keeping parts of your life from me… don't you trust me?"

"No, no, no, Rarity, is not that. You're the pony I trust the most. I tell you things about my life that our friends don't know."

"Then, why are the still parts of your life I still don't know?" Rarity pouted and stared at Trixie's eyes with sadness. Trixie decided not to keep anything else to herself.

It was time to tell the truth.

"Because I don't want you to know." Rarity was now confused besides sad. Trixie sensed the tears about to come so she explained herself better. "We can both agree that my life wasn't the best. The saddest part you know about me can be considered a happy memory with the ones I'm keeping from you. I want to protect you from those memories."

"But, Trixie-Bu, I can take it..."

"I don't. I can't take seeing you sad when it has to do with something of my past, I want it to stay in my past. Please, Rarity, I can tell you anything you want. But if I say no, it means no." Rarity closed her eyes and looked down. Silence ruled a few seconds, until she finally spoke.

"Alright." she rose her head and looked at her date again. "I won't insist too much. I understand what you're saying. I wouldn't be a good marefriend if I insist too much." Trixie smiled and stood up to caress one of Rarity's cheek.

"You're the best marefriend a pony could possibly ask for. I'm glad that you understand."

"Of course! I just needed to hear an explanation and now I have it." Trixie sat on her place again, happy for escaping the visit to her hometown.. "But I still want to meet your parents." Or, that's what she thought.

"Rarity..."

"No, I need to. At least a short visit and I promise I won't ask you to go back to your hometown again, next time. Please, Trixie, just this once..." Rarity used her best weapon on her marefriend, her puppy eyes. Trixie couldn't say no to that face.

"Beautiful, please, not that face… fine, we'll go just once." the fashionista grinned.

"That's all I ask, thank you, my darling."

"You're lucky that I love you."

"No, you are lucky that I love you." both ponies giggled and ate the rest of their dishes, occasionally feeding each other.

"This was a marvelous dinner, Trixie-Bu. We share the bill this time?"

"Not just yet. I have one more surprise for you, my lady."

"Really?" Trixie nodded.

"We sat next to the dance floor for a reason, beautiful."

"Oh?" just as she said that, like if Trixie had everything planned, Tango played, and all the couples headed to the dance floor. Trixie reached out a hoof to Rarity who gladly took it. Trixie, then, lead her date to the center of the dance floor and danced with her, with no mistakes. "Trixie-Bu, where did you learn to dance like this?"

"That is a story for another day. Just focus on me, now..." Trixie magically levitated a rose from a nearby table and put it in Rarity's mouth. Rarity romantically gazed at Trixie as they danced. For them, on the dance floor were only the two of them. Nothing else mattered. They didn't break contact for a second. Not even after the music ended. After dancing, they payed and Trixie took Rarity back to her home. No pony spoke. When they arrived, Rarity walked to her door, turned, and kissed Trixie with passion. The kiss was immediately returned and they put their forelegs on their usual spots. A kiss turned into two, then into three, four, five… several minutes later, Trixie pulled away. "I should be going now..." she whispered, her eyes barely opened.

"No, stay..." Rarity said, gazing at Trixie with bedroom eyes and with one of her forelegs on one of Trixie's cheek. Trixie quickly got the message and smiled. Rarity opened her front door and Trixie carried her to her bedroom, to live yet another magical night.

* * *

><p><strong>Aww, aren't they cute? They are in love! Well, duh!<strong>

**And, now, Trixie's parents will meet Rarity. How will be their reunion with Trixie? Find out soon!**

**My country invented Tango, that's right, I'm Argentinian. Surprised? Anyway, most Argentinians dislike it, me included XD**

**Thanks to SonicTheEchidna for revising this chapter! :) **


	6. Unicorn Hills

**Unicorn Hills**

"You've bucked half of yer trees already?" Applejack surprisely asked when she went to check Trixie's apple bucking after twenty minutes of work.

"Yes. I woke up in a real good mood again." Trixie cheerfully said. "I should be done in about thirty minutes." Applejack chuckled a little. "What?"

"Sorry, but, you sound like Rarity sometimes, sugarcube."

"I do?" Trixie smiled and Applejack nodded.

"Ah think it's nice. Ah'll get you a glass of apple juice. Yer sweating!" the blue Unicorn ran one of her forelegs through her face. She was indeed sweating a lot.

"I think that I need one. I'll be right here, apple bucking. Or, at this rate, I could be over by the time you get back."

"That's the spirit of an apple!" Applejack said before heading towards her home while Trixie turned to face a tree, she magically put a basket under it and kicked it to make all the apples fall at once, like the rest. It would normally take one or two kicks more to do that and it would later leave her extremely tired, but not when she received a boost like last night. Trixie continued until, five minutes later, Applejack returned with her apple juice.

"There you go, sugarcube."

"Thank you, Applejack." the showmare said as she magically took her glass and drank some of it. "Much better."

"Ah'll go get one for mahself before continuing. Ah'll come to see how yer doing later."

"I can lend you a hoof if I'm done, if you want." Trixie jokingly said.

"Ah'll keep that in mind." the farmer pony smiled to her and walked away. Trixie drank the rest of the juice too fast and got a brainfreeze. She put one of her forelegs on her head.

"How many times do I have to tell you to not to drink cold drinks too fast, my darling?" Trixie rose her head, not caring about the pain anymore and looked behind her to find Rarity smiling at her.

"Rarity! I-I, you..." suddenly, the pain increased and she had to put her foreleg on her forehead again.

"Allow me." Rarity said as she softly caressed Trixie's forehead. "How are you feeling?"

"Much better, thank you." Trixie said with dreamy eyes, causing Rarity to giggle.

"Trixie-Bu, you always rush everything. Take your time, the drink isn't going anywhere." she stopped caressing Trixie's forehead. "I can't always be behind you." Trixie smiled.

"What are you doing here, Rarity? Not that I'm complaining, of course."

"I came here to ask you when shall we head to Unicorn Hills. I'm going to buy the tickets now."

"You won't give up, will you?" Rarity shook her head, smiling. "Fine… buy two tickets for tomorrow. The sooner this is over, the better."

"Very well. I better go now or else I'll distract you with my beauty." Trixie giggled.

"Yes, you would… I'll see you later, beautiful." the white Unicorn smiled and turned. She walked a few meters away before turning again, just when Trixie was about to kick another apple tree.

"Oh, and, Trixie-Bu!" Trixie kicked the tree in a wrong way and all the apples fell on her. The blue Unicorn got her head out. She had an apple stuffed on her mouth so she spitted it. Rarity put one of her hooves on her mouth to prevent her laughs from escaping.

"Yes, my lady?" Trixie said with fake annoyance.

"I love you!"

"I love you too, Rarity." the fashionista closed her eyes, smiling and began to walk away. Trixie shook her body to remove all the apples just as Applejack came.

"What in tarnation? are you okay, sugarcube?"

"Yes, I'm fine. I just got… distracted. I'm sorry, I'll pay for the apples if they are ruined."

"Ah'm more worried about your wellcare than the apples. They are heavy in that amount."

"I'm fine, really." Trixie said as she magically took the apples from the floor and put them inside the basket.

"Can ah ask you why don't you just do that with all the trees?"

"I think that some exercise won't hurt me. Oh, you just reminded me that I must practice magic with Twilight later today! I must hurry!" the blue Unicorn said as she trotted to the next tree.

"Don't overdo yerself, Trixie!"

"I won't. Thank you, Applejack."

Applejack smiled and walked to her trees to continue apple bucking, not before noticing Rarity walking away from her farm.

"Ah should have guessed." The farmer pony said to herself with a smirk.

The next day, both Rarity and Trixie were arriving to the train station to take their train to Trixie's hometown. They had saddlebags in case the trip took longer than expected.

"How are you feeling, Trixie-Bu?"

"Nervous. I haven't seen my parents in years… I don't know how will they react when they see me again."

"Relax. It will all be fine. You already told me that they weren't mean to you."

"I know. But I left without leaving a note. I never wrote to them nor anything. I don't even know if they still live there."

"We will find out soon." they finally arrived to the train station and Rarity presented the tickets. The ticket vendor looked at them weirdly before allowing them to pass.

"That was… strange." Trixie confusedly commented.

"I know. The other employee did the same when I bought the tickets yesterday."

"Really? Strange indeed." the mares boarded the train, which was in a really bad shape, and it parted a few minutes later. Nopony else was on board. "We parted already? But, we are the only ponies on board besides the train driver!"

"I don't know, this doesn't feel right… but, we are already moving so we might as well sit and wait." Trixie nodded and followed Rarity to the closest seats and sat next to each other. the white Unicorn laid her head on one of Trixie's wither. "So… how did you do with Twilight yesterday?"

"I did good, great if you allow me to say. She told me that I'm improving fast, which is a good sign. I learnt many spells already, but I really hope I don't have to use them."

"At least you're prepared if something happens." Trixie nodded. "Sorry for not visiting you yesterday. But Sweetie Belle did a mess in the kitchen and I had to clean everything."

"Don't worry. When I was going back to the cottage, I found Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie having a tea party with some forest critters and they insisted me on joining. I had fun with them. I'm glad that I got used to Pinkie Pie." Rarity giggled.

"She is fun, but, I must admit that I still find her company slightly annoying when it's just the two of us."

"I can't blame you, beautiful." Rarity happily sighed and snuggled more against her marefriend.

"What about your birthday job?"

"Oh. I have to ask him when is the birthday. I will do that tomorrow."

"But, what if it is today, or tomorrow?!"

"Rarity, I think that he would have told me if any of those were the case. Don't worry."

"Are you absolutely sure?" Rarity asked her, moving her head from Trixie's wither and looking straight at her eyes.

"Yes, I'm absolutely sure. You sometimes worry too much about me, Rarity." Trixie said, smiling.

"My apologies, I can't help it. I just want the best for you." Trixie kissed one of Rarity's cheeks.

"I know. That's one of the reasons why Trixie loves you." the fashionista smiled and gave Trixie a peck on her lips.

"So, something I should know about your parents before meeting them?"

"Well, my father is often in a bad mood due to his job being demanding and my mother likes to be a house mare; Cooking and cleaning. There isn't really much to say about them, I think you'll manage." Rarity looked down, thinking and nervous. Trixie put her forelegs on Rarity's. "Now, who's worried?" the fancy Unicorn looked at Trixie again.

"I-I'm not worried!"

"Rarity, lying isn't correct for a lady." Rarity sighed and looked out the window.

"Maybe I am… I wanted to meet your parents so badly that I forgot to think on what to say. First impressions are never forgotten and they can be a decisive factor for some ponies." Trixie hugged her marefriend from behind, her hooves around her waist..

"Beautiful, as I said, I think you will be just fine. Don't worry too much about what to say. Let your brain do it's job as soon as you meet them, okay?" Rarity took Trixie's hooves with her own and closed her eyes, smiling and calming down.

"Thank you, Trixie-Bu. You're a wonderful pony."

"Of course I am. I'm the great and powerful Trixie! No pony is wonderfuler than me."

"Wonderfuler?"

"You know what I meant." Rarity giggled and turned to hug Trixie properly. The wagon fell silent. The mares didn't break the hug for a while; enjoying their company and snuggling. When they finally broke the hug, Rarity laid her head once again on Trixie's wither and the blue Unicorn pulled her close to her. The rest of the trip was silent and calm. It didn't take long before the couple fell asleep.

When the train finally began to slow down, Trixie was the first to wake up. She immediately recognized her hometown. She couldn't help but to smile at the nostalgia. Maybe her childhood wasn't the best, but she still grew up there. Besides, she had good memories of the town. Trixie shook Rarity's body softly.

"Rarity, we're here…!" but the mare in question mumbled something on her sleep. "Rarity..." Trixie caressed Rarity's hair. The fashionista slowly opened her eyes and the first thing she saw was Trixie close to her and smiled.

"Trixie-Bu… you will need to do something else to fully wake me up."

"Oh! Silly me." Trixie leaned towards Rarity's lips and kissed her. "We have arrived, my lady." Rarity sat straight and yawned.

"I never slept in anything more uncomfortable than here. I don't know how can ponies sleep on these seats."

"For starters, the seats and trains usually are in a better shape."

"You're right." Rarity said before yawning. Trixie watched her with dreamy eyes and the fancy Unicorn noticed her. "What?"

"Just woken up you is so cute." Trixie simply said as she nuzzled noses with her, causing Rarity to blush.

"I don't know how you keep making me blush." the fashionista said before standing up. Trixie did the same.

"Because Trixie is irresistible." Both mares giggled before exiting the train, close to each other. However, their smiles faded when they looked at their surroundings. The entire town seemed to be abandoned. The shops closed, the structures were in ruins, and the whole place was filled with homeless ponies.

"Trixie-Bu… I'm not liking this… this town is supposed to be colorful."

"It wasn't like this when I left..."

"We should probably leave."

"No. I have to see my parents!" Trixie began to gallop all of the sudden, and Rarity tried to catch up with her.

"Trixie, wait! Not so fast!" but Trixie didn't slow down. She had to get to her old home fast.

Eventually, Trixie stopped and Rarity almost crashed with her. The fahionista walked to Trixie's side, panting.

"Trixie… I'm not as fast as you. My hooves are not made for running." Trixie didn't reply. She was looking at the house in front of her. Or what used to be a house. "Trixie-Bu?"

"This… used to be where I lived..." Rarity, then, turned to see the same house Trixie was looking and gasped. It had two floors. The interior could be seen since most of the walls fell. It looked like if it was affected by a fire. The blue Unicorn walked into it.

"What are you doing?"

"I have to see if there's anything left..." Rarity didn't say anything else and followed her marefriend inside. There were wreckages everywhere; Almost everything was consumed by the flames. Trixie headed upstairs, being careful where she stepped. Rarity didn't follow her, sensing that she needed to be alone for now. Instead, Rarity explored the ground level.

She walked, watching her surroundings. The paintings were ripped off or completely burnt down, the decorations were broken and moho were covering parts of the walls. The fahionista walked until she reached a room which used to be a bedroom since part of a matrimonial bed could be seen under a part of the roof which fell. There were holes in the walls so the room had light. She noticed something under some wreckage. She removed them and found a small safe. Rarity noticed that it was opened so she took a look inside. She found a book inside, or that's what she thought at first. She magically took it and blew the dust from it. On the front, there were just three words written. FamilyPhoto Album. Rarity grinned and trotted upstairs.

"Trixie-Bu! Where are you? I have something to show you!"

"In here!" Rarity followed the voice and found Trixie in another bedroom. "This used to be Clementine's room and mine..."

"Oh… I'm sorry..." Trixie sighed as she looked down before gazing at Rarity and she smiled slightly.

"Don't worry. What did you want to show me, beautiful?"

"Oh, yes! Look what I found." Rarity handed over the photo album to her marefriend, who took it with her magic and her eyes widened.

"Wh-Where did you find this? And in such a good shape!"

"Inside a safe in which I believe that was your parents' bedroom." Trixie smiled, putting the album inside her saddlebag before hugging Rarity.

"Thank you for finding it..."

"You're most welcome, my darling." they moved their heads so they could meet each other's eyes.

"We should probably leave now. But I want to visit my brother before doing so."

"Sure. Whatever you need." They walked outside and Trixie lead Rarity to the cemetery, which was also in a terrible state. "What happened here…? Who would do something like this?"

"I don't know and I don't care. I just want to get out of here." Trixie's voice sounded shaky. Rarity didn't blame her, she was scared too and also wished to leave as soon as possible.

They eventually arrived to Clementine's tombstone. Trixie sat in front of it and Rarity waited a few meters back.

"Clementine… I'm really sorry for not visiting you and for not bringing you anything. I thought that I would find a flower shop opened nearby, but…" she sniffed. She couldn't hold her tears any longer and she began to cry quietly. "I'm a terrible sister. I escaped my problems instead of facing them and that only brought me misery for years. I miss you, big brother… I miss you so much..." Trixie couldn't form any more words. She sobbed and cried harder. Rarity rushed to where Trixie was and hugged her. The blue Unicorn hugged her back and cried on her chest as her marefriend caressed her back. Rarity couldn't prevent some tears from escaping her eyes.

"I'm really sorry, Trixie… this must be really hard for you." the crying Unicorn nodded. "I couldn't prevent myself from hearing you. Trixie, from what you told me, you were a good sister. I'm sure that Clementine would have understood why you didn't visit him before."

"How can you know…?" the blue Unicorn asked before sniffing.

"You told me that he and I shared some traits. I would have forgiven you."

Trixie rose her head to meet Rarity's eyes. "Thank you for being here to support me... "Thank you for making me come… I-I needed this..." Rarity smiled apathetically and kissed Trixie's forehead before hugging her again. "I'm feeling a bit better." They stayed in that position until Trixie stopped crying.

"Ready to go?"

"Yes, Just let me..." Trixie stood up, walked to Clementine's tombstone and hugged it with her eyes closed. "Goodbye, Clementine. I will never forget you." She opened her eyes and something caught her attention. "What the…?!"

"Something's wrong?" Rarity asked as the magician pony approached to a tombstones behind Clementine's and read the names closer.

Here lays Light Dusk and Shiny Gem. Parents with misfortune and no family left. They will be missed by their few friends. Trixie didn't look away and stood still, which worried Rarity and made her to walk next to her and read the epitaph.

"Light Dusk and Shiny Gem… You knew them?"

"Yes. They were my parents..." Rarity's ears rose.

"Wh-What?!"

"I don't believe this. First my brother, then my parents… I have no family left..."

"Trixie-Bu..."

"Let's just get away from here." Trixie said with anger to hide her sadness, walking out the cemetery and to the Train Station. Rarity followed her in silence. They waited until their train arrived and boarded it, not noticing that they were being watched by a Pegasus in the shadows.

"Trixie, you're so stupid and predictable. I knew that you would come back sooner or later, and you have somepony special with you. Perfect. My revenge will be sweeter now!" The mysterious Pegasus laughed maniacally as the train parted. He waited until it was far enough so he could follow the train without being noticed.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that was… interesting :o<strong>

**Sorry, it seems that I can't write romance fic without a villain. But, this time, it will be different, I Pinky Promise!**

**And, sorry for those unattractive names for Trixie's parents, but I figured that I wouldn't need to think of better names, since they will only be mentioned here XD**

**Thanks to SonicTheEchidna for revising this chapter! :)**


	7. A Big Revelation

**A Big Revelation**

Two weeks passed since Trixie and Rarity visited Unicorn Hills. They decided not to tell the truth to their friends, instead, they simply told them that Trixie's parents moved and they didn't knew where. A white lie was better than the uncomfortable truth. Trixie was now watching Rainbow Dash practice some new tricks. The cyan Pegasus asked Trixie to watch her since everypony else was busy. She needed the opinion of a viewer from the ground. Rainbow Dash approached to her friend after a while.

"So…? How was… I?" the Pegasus asked, a few meters from the ground and recovering her breath.

"You were astonishing, Rainbow. I… I have no more words." Rainbow Dash smirked proudly.

"Of course I was. I just brought you to hear somepony state the truth." Trixie smiled and chuckled.

"Rainbow Dash, do I need to humiliate you again? Maybe the Great and Powerful Trixie should kill that pride of yours again." she jokingly said, making Rainbow Dash's smile to faint.

"Uh, no thanks." Trixie chuckled again and smiled at the Pegasus.

"But, seriously, your tricks are fine. You just need to watch your speed. You sometimes fly too fast and it is hard to see you properly. The rainbows also fade out too quickly. Maybe you should work on that?"

"I see… don't worry Trixie, that's why I brought you here. Thanks to you, I will improve my tricks."

"You're most welcome, Rainbow Dash."

"Trixie, you don't need to use fancy words on me, speak naturally." the rainbow-maned Pegasus said with a smile.

"I'm sorry, I'm used to it."

"I have enough with a Rarity, I don't need two!" the Pegasus jokingly said.

"Hey, that's my marefriend you're talking about!"

"Alright, easy there. I was just joking, you don't need to be on the defensive… Trixie, why are you laughing?" the Unicorn's laughs died shortly after that.

"I was joking too." Rainbow Dash's face changed from confusion to a smile.

"You got me." Trixie looked at the sky and gasped when she saw the position of the sun.

"I have to go. I need to do something important! I'll… see you tomorrow, maybe?"

"Um, sure? Good bye, Trixie. Take care!"

"Same to you, and, keep practicing, you're doing well!" Trixie yelled as she galloped away.

"You don't need to say that twice!"

"There you go, Mr. Bear, your arm will be completely healed in a few days. Until then, try not to use it. And, try not to wake up the birdies again." the bear seemed to nod and left, happy. Fluttershy smiled at herself for a job well done and and laid on the ground to rest a bit. She sighed happily and closed her eyes, feeling the soft wind on her body and her mane moving by it.

"You look cute when you do that, Shy." the Pegasus opened her eyes to meet Twilight's gaze.

"Twi! Hello. What brings you here on this beautiful day?" Fluttershy asked and sat up and was inches away from Twilight's face. The Unicorn leaned closer to her marefriend and planted her lips on Fluttershy's for a soft peck.

"Can't I come to visit my lovely marefriend? I came here to give you a gift, something I have been meaning to give you for some time now."

"Really? Oh, Twilight, you shouldn't have bothered."

"It wasn't a bother at all. Here." Twilight's horn lit and took a Teddy bear out from her bag and put it beside Fluttershy. The Pegasus took the Teddy bear with her forelegs.

"A, Teddy bear?" Twilight smiled and nodded.

"You love critters and I saw you treat more than one bear. I thought that it would be fitting. Besides, it can be a good company when I'm not around. Don't you like it? Sorry, I thought..."

"I love it." Fluttershy said as she hugged her gift. She, then, looked at Twilight again and reached a foreleg to the back of her neck to pull her closer and give her a long kiss, followed by another soft peck. "Thank you, Twi. I'll sleep with him every night."

"Him?"

"Doesn't it looks like a him?" Twilight glanced at the toy and petted it a bit with one of her hooves.

"Yeah, it looks like a he." the Unicorn looked at Fluttershy once more. Lavender met cyan, but Twilight wasn't smiling. "I came here for a reason… I'm afraid that I will be busy for the following week. Many new books are arriving and I need to organize every single one of them and check that every page is in shape and complete." Fluttershy didn't say anything. She lowered her head, sad and hugging her Teddy bear. "I'm sorry, Fluttershy. I'll make it up to you. When I'm done, I'll take you stargazing." there was still no reply from the Pegasus. Twilight sighed sadly and kissed one of Fluttershy's cheeks before starting to walk away.

"Twilight, wait!" the lavender Unicorn barely had time to turn when her sight was blocked by Fluttershy's mane.

The Pegasus embraced her tightly.

"I love you..."

"I love you too, Shy. Don't you ever forget it." they gazed at each other's eyes again before Twilight hesitantly broke the hug and walked away. Fluttershy watched her until she couldn't see her anymore and took her gift again, putting it on her head to make her company as she continued to take care of the forest critters. She needed to walk to keep her mind busy.

"A week, a whole week without Twilight… She's right in her library but I can't visit her, I don't want to distract her, but she thinks on everything. This Teddy Bear really helps." She smiles a bit and stands still. I should probably send her some cookies later. I need to buy the ingredients after I make sure all the critters are fine. I need flour, and… her thoughts were interrupted when she heard a strange sound not far from there."What's that?"Fluttershy trotted, following the sound which became louder each step she made. Eventually, she heard the sound right in front of her, but leaves were covering her sight. The sound was strange, she never heard anything like that, but the melodies were wonderful. She moved the leaves out of the way to find a group of different type of critters surrounding the source of the sound.

It was Trixie.

The magician pony was playing an odd instrument which consisted of a bag with pipes attached to it. Her eyes were closed to focus more. Trixie was blowing into the mouthpiece while pressing the bag, allowing incredible notes to be played. Fluttershy watched in awe, careful not to make any sound to bother her friend. She wanted to leave and keep the secret, but her legs betrayed her. Her ears still wanted to enjoy the music. In one moment, Trixie stopped playing and the critters surrounding her cheered. The blue Unicorn chuckled and opened her eyes and looked around to see her audience. She gasped when she spotted Fluttershy.

"Fluttershy?!" the Pegasus in question blinked several times to wake up from her trance and shook her head. She backed away a bit and looked ashamed.

"I-I'm sorry, Trixie. I was just walking close and I heard a beautiful sound and I decided to follow it. I really didn't want to..." Trixie noticed that her friend was nervous so she smiled and spoke warmly.

"Easy there. I'm not mad, it was an accident." Trixie stood up, leaving her instrument where she was standing and approached to Fluttershy. "Nice Teddy Bear." Fluttershy looked up, took the toy and hugged it with one of her forelegs.

"Th-Thanks. It was a gift from Twilight. I didn't know that you played… an instrument, is it? Sorry, I don't know."

"It is. It's called bagpipe. I used to play it often when I was a filly. My brother played the accordion and one of our cousins the drum. We had a little band and our dream was to perform live at least once."

"I never heard one before."

"It's because it isn't originally from Equestria. You see, I'm part Scoltish. I was always fascinated by that culture."

"I didn't know that. Rarity didn't tell me."

"It's because she doesn't know. I want too keep it a secret until I have song prepared and play for her. It has to be perfect!" Trixie put both of her forelegs on Fluttershy's withers. "Since you found me, I'll share with you a big secret. Don't tell anyone about this."

"I-I won't." Trixie smiled widely.

"I want the song to be perfect because… I'm composing one to propose to her."

* * *

><p><strong>You knew it was coming, but you were wondering when and how. There you go! :D<strong>

**I know it was a short chapter, but the importance of this one is huge so it makes it a big chapter! :)**

**Thanks to SonicTheEchidna for revising this chapter! :)**


	8. A Close Call

**A Close Call**

Fluttershy didn't know how to react. She first was confused, then surprised and, finally, she squealed of happiness and trotted to hug Trixie.

"That's so great, I'm happy for you! She will undoubtedly say yes! I'm sure of it!"

"I thought that only Rarity squealed like that." Trixie said as she hugged her friend back. "Thank you, Fluttershy." the Pegasus broke the hug and looked at Trixie, still smiling.

"I knew I was right. You were working on something for Rarity every time you disappeared! And Twilight, when she learns about this..."

"About that… Fluttershy, I would appreciate if you keep this as a secret."

"Why? I thought that she was your best friend."

"She is, but, the less ponies know about this, the better. I'm just taking precautions, I know that none of you would tell Rarity this, but, it could slip by accident or somepony could bring this up thinking that it's safe to talk about it and not noticing her, do you understand?"

"I-I do… it saddens me but you're right. I won't tell anypony, not even Twilight."

"Thanks. But I also don't want anypony to know just yet for a reason." Trixie added before turning to the opposite direction. "I don't want Spike to know. He still hates me and I don't want to hurt him even more..." the Pegasus got closer to the Unicorn.

"I see… it's nice that you worry about his feelings despite his way to act towards you. He's too blind to see your new self." Trixie sighed and looked down. Fluttershy thought on something quick to make her friend change her mood again. "Where did you buy your bagpipe? Or is it the same you had when you were a filly?"

"No, I sold my old one to a pawn shop, I needed the bits." Trixie turned again and Fluttershy was glad to see her smiling again. "I bought this one months ago at the best music store I could find in this zone. It has to sound perfect for my lady."

"Do you have anything composed so far?"

"Just a little bit. It's hard, but I won't give up. I began composing a month ago, until then, I was practicing. Listen to this." Trixie said as she walked to where her bagpipe was. "This is something I play with the woodpeckers." The critters cheered happily as she took the instrument and sat the spot it used to be. She took a deep breathe and began to play it again. She played alone for a few seconds, until a group of woodpeckers appeared flying out of nowhere and stood on the branches of a tree, pecking it with interludes, making a sound similar to a drum. Fluttershy watched amazed once again as her friend played yet another beautiful melody. Trixie had her eyes closed again, concentrated on each note she played. The critters surrounding her were moving their heads at the compass of the music. When Trixie finished, she once again was cheered by the forest critters and Fluttershy joined them. The Unicorn opened her eyes, smiling and blushing a little.

"Thank you, all of you." Fluttershy made her way to Trixie. The woodpeckers greeted their caretaker by sanding on her back. The Pegasus put her Teddy Bear under one of her wings.

"I can't wait until Rarity hears you."

"But before that, I need to compose something for her to hear."

"You're playing amazingly great, surely you'll think of something."

"Yes, you're right." Trixie smiled once again. "Let's go back to the cottage, shall we?"

"Okay." Trixie stood up and followed her friend as she levitated her bagpipe close to her while the forest critters returned to their normal lives.

.

.

.

"And that last song you played, I heard some of the critters humming it once." Fluttershy commented as she opened the door of her home and entered.

"Yes, that's one of their favorites. Sometimes, the woodpeckers ask me to play it again." The Pegasus closed the door behind her friend. "I'm going to put this in the chest I have in my room."

"Oh, so, there's where you keep it? How did you get it inside without me noticing it?" Trixie turned to face Fluttershy.

"Easy. I waited until you went to take care of the forest critters." Fluttershy smiled.

"Oh, yeah. Do you want some tea?"

"Yes, please." Trixie turned once again to head to her room, when somepony knocked at the door. Fluttershy let out an "Eek!" and approached to her door.

"Who is it?" Fluttershy asked, trying to calm herself.

"It's me, darling!" the timid pony gasped and looked at Trixie, whose ears peaked when she heard Rarity's voice and widely opened her eyes. Trixie rushed to her room while Fluttershy waited until she got inside before opening the door.

"Hello, Rarity. What a pleasant surprise. I was just about to make tea." Fluttershy said as she let her best friend in. She was carrying a package.

"I would love to stay to talk, but I'm afraid I just came here to give this to Trixie. Is she here?"

"N-No. She left me a note, saying that she would be away for a few hours."

"Oh, I see... I'll leave it on her bed then." Rarity sadly said as she headed to Trixie's bedroom.

"Rarity, wait!" Fluttershy trotted to Rarity's side. "Why don't you leave it here and I give it to her? You said that you didn't have much time."

"Don't worry, Fluttershy, I have time for this. I'll just put it on her bed and I'll leave." Fluttershy tried to stop her, but she didn't know how. Rarity opened Trixie's bedroom's door and Fluttershy closed her eyes and hugged her Teddy Bear more under her wing. However, all she heard was Rarity's hoofsteps as she walked inside and put the gift on the bed. The Pegasus slowly opened her eyes to find her best friend looking at Clementine's photo and the window opened with Trixie's wagon outside. Trixie must have got out from the window. "I wish I could have met him..." Fluttershy walked inside, with caution, and looked at the photo too.

"So sad that he's gone. Why did he die young…?" Rarity sighed.

"I don't know, but it's unfair..." Rarity put the frame back where it was and looking to a side of the room, spotting a chest. "What's that?" the fashionista said as she approached to it. Fluttershy's heart beated faster as Rarity got closer to the chest and finally opened it. "That's odd, it's empty." Fluttershy was about to pass out. She wouldn't resist another scare like that. "Why would Trixie keep an empty chest?"

"M-Maybe she will eventually save something inside?"

"Maybe…" _An empty chest and she still didn't let me look at her photo album. I know that she said that she keeps stuff from me to protect me, but, I would prefer if she told me so we could move on instead of prolonging my worries..._ Rarity thought staring at the empty chest before shaking her head. "Anyway, I shouldn't be looking around much if Trixie isn't around. I better leave." Rarity walked out of the room before turning to face Fluttershy. "Oh, darling, don't forget to close the window. I'll see you later!" the fancy Unicorn waved at Fluttershy and left. the Pegasus didn't move a muscle until she heard her front door closed. Once she heard it, she trotted to the window.

"Trixie?!" Fluttershy squeaked when Trixie suddenly stood up and appeared right in front of her.

"I'm here!"

"Y-You scared me…!"

"I'm sorry. Is she gone?" Fluttershy nodded and Trixie climbed the window, getting inside before magically bringing her bagpipe with her. "That was a close call. I knew that her curiosity would win her over and that she would notice my chest, which is why I jumped out of the window. But I didn't have time to close it, I heard your voices."

"I'm sorry, Trixie. I tried to stop her, but she was determined to bring your gift by herself."

"I know, you don't need to apologize." Trixie said with a smile as she put her bagpipe inside the chest. "I wonder what she got for me."

"I'll leave so you can open it."

"What are you talking about, Fluttershy? You can stay, you're not a bother." Trixie said as she walked to her gift. Fluttershy smiled and watched as her friend inspected the box. "Hmm… it's small, so it could be a hat…" she shook the box a little. "It seems light so it may be." Trixie looked at Fluttershy, who was looking back a little confused. "Sorry, it's just that I could use one. You know, sun rays hit me hard while I practice."

"Oh, I see." the Unicorn looked back at the box, moved it closer to her and slowly opened. She magically took two opera tickets from inside. "Tickets...?"

"Not any tickets. These are opera tickets for a foreign play I been willing to watch. _Carmen_." Trixie's eyes widened, as well as her smile. "I can't believe she remembered..."

"Remembered…?"

"I mentioned that I saw a poster of this play when I was a filly back when we first went to the theatre after making up months ago, but it was a vague comment. I didn't think she would remember… she must have seen that the cast are in Canterlot. But, these are for next week, how did she get them? And the best seats, no less!"

"I didn't see her all day and her boutique was closed. Maybe she went to Canterlot early this morning to get them." Trixie looked at Fluttershy once again, with her mouth opened.

"I-I have to think on something to thank her. She's such an amazing pony, I must never let her go."

"Once you get engaged, you two will never break apart."

"If she accepts..."

"She will, Trixie. She really loves you. I'm sure that she would say yes, even if you just proposed to her with a plastic ring."

"Are you sure?"

"A-Aren't you? After you, I know her very well. But, since you have the resources and you are already practicing with your bagpipe, you can finish it. I mean, if you want to..."

"I wasn't planning on stopping. I _could_ just propose to her with a plastic ring, but she deserves better." Fluttershy closed her eyes, smiling and leaning her head to one side a bit, before abruptly opening them, gasping.

"I have to make Twilight some cookies for when she relaxes!"

"Oh, right! She told me that she would be busy all week last time we practiced magic. She gave me a book to study and practice next time." Trixie trotted to her drawer, where she kept her _photo album_ and a book entitled _Advanced Personal Defence magic_. She walked to the door but noticed that her friend was looking down, sad. "You… is this because of Twilight?" the Pegasus slowly nodded. "You really miss her..."

"It hasn't even passed a day and I feel really bad..." Fluttershy took her Teddy Bear from under her wing and pressed it against her chest. "This helps me, but, it's not the same."

"But it helps. You can even sleep with it to feel like if she was right in front of you, with your eyes closed and her scent in there." Fluttershy looked up again, smiling a bit and blushing.

"Y-Yes… you're right. I will try that tonight." both ponies walked outside the room. Fluttershy heading to the kitchen and Trixie to the couch, where she sat.

"If you need anything, just tell me, Okay?"

"I will! the Unicorn, then, started to read.

.

.

.

_**Three days later...**_

"Spike, put this book next to the one we just revised and bring me the next one, please."

"Sure." the baby dragon obeyed, doing what Twilight asked him to do without any protest, like always. "Here."

"Thank you." Twilight rubbed his head a bit with one of her forelegs, smiling, before opening the book. "Let's see… the first page has a stain, probably ink… I'll check the rest of it for further possible problems, but it can't be checked out."

"Twi, you have been working nonstop for hours. Have some rest."

"I will after two more books."

"Your eyes are red for so much reading and I bet that they hurt, please, rest!" Spike walked towards the Unicorn and put a claw on the book she was reading.

"At least after this book?"

"No, it has to be now." Twilight was about to say something else but somepony knocked at the door.

"Would you get that, please?" Spike huffed and walked to the door.

_There's a giant sign saying that we're closed for the day, who would that be?!_ the baby dragon thought before opening the door. "Oh, the mailmare." Derpy put a box on the ground.

"Please, sign here." Spike did as he was asked and the mailmare left flying, happy. Spike entered the library again.

"There's a package for you!"

"I'm kind of busy. Please, open it." Spike huffed once again before slowly and carefully opening the box. Inside, he found a box smaller than the previous one and opened it too. "Oh, cookies! The second one in three days!"

"Fluttershy?!" Twilight exclaimed, raising her head before galloping to Spike, but she was stopped by her number one assistant rising one of his claws.

"You aren't getting any unless you promise me you'll rest."

"Just give me one..."

"No!"

"Spike, give me the box." Twilight tried to magically take the box, but Spike grabbed them.

"No unless you promise to rest!" they struggled for a bit before Twilight eventually won. The Unicorn smiled proudly at herself and took a cookie from the box and ate it.

"Yummy! You want some?"

"No." Spike said, crossing his arms. Twilight walked back to the book she was checking, taking another cookie.

"Oh, there's a note under them!" she said as she took the piece of paper. _I hope you like them and share with Spike! Please, don't overdo yourself, rest from time to time or you'll go blind. WIth love, Fluttershy._ Twilight put the note aside and sat on her couch with the box. "Maybe some rest isn't a bad idea." the baby dragon walked to the note and read it.

·"Oh, sure, you listen to her but not me!" Twilight giggled and patted the spot next to her.

"Come on, sit with me." Spike eyed at the Unicorn. Her eyes were closed and she was smiling. Spike obeyed and sat next to Twilight, who pulled the dragon closed with her free foreleg.

"Wh-What are you doing?"

"We can hug from time to time. Do you want me to stop?"

"I didn't say that..." Twilight giggled again and gave a cookie to him. Spike looked at her.

"Just have one, please." Spike smiled and took it.

"Thanks." Spike slowly ate the cookie, enjoying every bit of it. "She really makes good cookies." the baby dragon,then, laid his head on Twilight's stomach. Twilight put her free foreleg on Spike's head. Spike liked to hug Twilight like this from time to time. Her belly was soft and warm. But the moment got ruined when the door bursted opened by Pinkie Pie.

"Hellooooo, Twilight!" Applejack and Rainbow Dash followed her.

"Pinkie, ah told you to knock, not to kick!" Applejack angrily said. "Twilight said that she was busy!" Applejack, then, looked at Twilight. "Ah'm sorry, sugarcube."

"Wait, are you two… hugging?" the cyan Pegasus said, making Spike to widely open his eyes and to break the hug.

"O-Of course not!" Rainbow Dash put a hoof on her mouth to hide her chuckles.

"Don't worry, Applejack, I was taking a break. Do you girls need anything?" Twilight asked, smiling but a bit hurt for Spike's pride.

"We know that yer busy, Twi, but we were wonderin' if you could come to Pinkie's surprise night party tomorrow night." Applejack said with a smug.

"Surprise night party? For what?" Twilight inquired.

"Just because!" Pinkie Pie answered. "You don't need a reason to throw a party, silly! I was thinking this morning what to do tomorrow, and I thought, why not throwing a party that lasts all night!"

"All night? I don't know, I will finish late and wake up early to finish as soon as possible."

"Come on, egghead, you can't stay here locked up until you finish, have some fun! One night won't kill you. Besides, you can return early if you want."

"But, my work..."

"Sugarcube, you have been inside three days non stop and we're startin' to get worried about your wellcare. Come, it will be good for you." the farmer pony said as she put her forelegs on Twilight's withers. Twilight looked at her friends, all of them were worried, especially Spike. She looked away and thought about how worried Fluttershy could be. She sighed, and looked back at Applejack, smiling happily.

"Fine, I'll go."

"Pinkie Promise?" Pinkie Pie skipped on her spot. Twilight nodded.

"Pinkie Promise. I'll be there. I only need to re-organize my schedule, which I will do now."

"Alright, we'll leave then." Rainbow Dash spoke. "We already asked you what we wanted, we'll let you continue to do your… nerdy stuff. Don't get up, we'll close the door."

"Thanks, girls, for coming."

"Take care, partner, and see you tomorrow." Applejack said. But, before she could close the door, Twilight spoke again.

"Wait! Is Fluttershy going?" Rainbow Dash was the one to answer.

"No, sorry. She told me that she wouldn't be able to make it."

"Oh, I see..." Twilight sadly said as she looked down. Applejack and Rainbow Dash shared a smile, which Pinkie Pie noticed.

"Why are you looking at each other like that? Oh, I remember, it's because of the pa-hmpf!" the party pony was silenced by Applejack's hoof. Both she and Rainbow Dash looked at Twilight and found her looking at them, confused.

"We have to go!" And, just like that, her visitors left. Twilight laid her head on her couch.

_What was that?! Are they hiding something from me? I'll ask them at the party. Fluttershy… I need to see you, I miss you. If only I could..._ However, Twilight's thoughts were interrupted by a soft snore. Spike fell asleep. Twilight woke him up earlier than usual and he wasn't used to it. The Unicorn smiled and magically put spike on his bed, covering him with his blanket and kissing his forehead gently. Twilight, then, took her schedule and began to modify it. _I can make some room. I'll definitely get some answers from them._

"Where is she…? It will get late for Pinkie's party." Fluttershy was staring at the clock of her home. Trixie told her that she would practice earlier because she got inspired and wanted to test what she wrote so far. But, they were supposed to go to the party in five minutes and she wasn't back yet. But, just when she was getting worried sick, Trixie arrived, panting.

"Sorry...! I lost track of… time!" the blue Unicorn was breathless for galloping all the way back.

"Don't worry, Trixie, you're just in time!"

"I will just put this in my chest and we can leave." Trixie trotted to her room and returned moments later, wearing her cape only. They both walked outside and headed to Sugarcube Corner.

"So, how was your practice? Oh, I'm sorry, I forgot that I shouldn't ask that outside." Trixie smiled at her.

"Don't worry. Everypony must be at Pinkie's. It went great, all notes matched perfectly."

"I'm surprised that you didn't need to write as you played, I mean, how do you know how it will sound?"

"I have a good ear. I would be a musician if magic didn't interest me more than music. I only have one problem with the piece, though."

"What is it?"

"Well, I got too inspired. I wrote more while I was playing, and, I added more instruments. Whether I like it or not, I'll need help, I can't play them all."

"Can't you remove them?"

"I could, but, I imagined them in my head and it sounds so perfect, perfect for my love. She must hear it." Fluttershy smiled at Trixie. When the Unicorn noticed her, she blushed. She knew why she was looking at her like that. "Yes, I truly love her, Fluttershy."

"I know, but I still find it cute when you have that look." But Fluttershy's smile soon fades. Seeing her friend with that look reminded her when Twilight and herself shared that look. Fluttershy sighed sadly and looked down. Trixie was now sad too. But she knew something that Fluttershy didn't. They weren't going to any party. Pinkie Pie planned it to reunite Fluttershy and Twilight. After Trixie told everypony how sad Fluttershy was, Pinkie Pie suggested a "surprise surprise" party.

"Don't worry, Fluttershy, only three more days."

"You must think I'm pathetic, I can't be away from her, not even for a week."

"I don't think that at all. Remember when Rarity went to Canterlot for a month? I missed her a lot and I barely had the energy to walk. But you and our friends helped me to pass the time. We can do the same for you too. I'm sure that this party will cheer you up. Twilight is still here, she didn't go far."

"But I still can't see her. I sometimes walk past the library and look at it, wondering whether she's thinking on me..."

"Of course she is! But she has a job to do." Trixie stopped walking and, for Fluttershy's surprise, she hugged her friend. "Let us help you tonight." Fluttershy smiled and hugged her back.

"Okay. I'll do my best… Thanks."

"Don't mention it." Trixie said before breaking the hug and continuing their way to the party.

"What will you do with your piece, Trixie."

"I'll think on something after the party. I'll relax my mind for a few hours. It's a good thing that I don't have a deadline, this way, I can take my time. You can't force perfection." Fluttershy giggled. "What?"

"Nothing, _Rarity_." both mares giggled and stopped walking without realizing. A door suddenly opened in front of them, revealing the party pony.

"There you are!" Fluttershy jumped, scared and Trixie quickly looked at the pink pony.

"Pinkie Pie? What are you doing here?" the magician pony asked, confused, causing Pinkie Pie to giggle.

"I live here, silly! Come on in!"

"Oh, we have arrived? We didn't realize it." Fluttershy was still shaking a bit, but not really scared anymore. "Come on, Fluttershy." the Pegasus nodded and the three ponies went inside.

"Everypony else is upstairs. Go on without me, I have to look for something." Both Trixie and Fluttershy nodded and walked upstairs. the blue Unicorn opened the door to find Rainbow Dash, Applejack and Rarity talking lively until they saw them.

"Howdy there, partner!" Applejack greeted them. "We were wonderin' when would you show up."

"Sorry, everypony," Trixie spoke as she and Fluttershy approached to the three ponies.. "I'll take the blame. I couldn't find my cape anywhere."

"Maybe I should give you something to keep your stuff in so it doesn't happen again." Rarity jokingly said and everypony giggled.

"Maybe. I would forget to buy one myself." Trixie said before looking at Fluttershy. "Oh, girls, why don't we help Pinkie Pie to bring the food upstairs?"

"Fine..." Rainbow Dash said as she followed her friends. Fluttershy tried to follow too, but Rarity stopped her.

"Darling, you stay here. Us four will be enough."

"O-Okay..." Fluttershy was confused, but she sat anyway as her friends left the room and closed the door. She felt lonely. She looked around to see empty tables, the music off and the lights half on. She took her teddy bear from under her wing and hugged it. Suddenly, she startled when she heard the toilet flush and the sink's water run. The bathroom door opened to reveal Twilight.

"Pinkie, your soap is running out," the lavender Unicorn had her eyes closed. "I didn't find an extra bar. Do you keep them somewhere else or...?" it was only then when she opened her eyes and found no other than Fluttershy sitting in the middle of the room. "S-Shy?" the Pegasus was still gazing surprised at Twilight. However, when she was called, she was sure that it wasn't her imagination and trotted to her marefriend.

"Twilight, it's really you! I'm so happy to see you!" Fluttershy was crying of happiness.

"I'm happy to see you too, and surprised." Twilight hugged her back. "Rainbow Dash told me that you wouldn't be able to come." Fluttershy moved her head to see Twilight.

"And I thought that you wouldn't be able to come. What about your work?"

"Pinkie, Rainbow and Applejack came to the library to invite me and wouldn't leave unless I said I would come. Then, Pinkie was about to say something when Applejack… oh, I get it now!"

"Wh-What?"

"You and I not knowing that the other would come, our friends leaving just before I was about to finish using the bathroom… Shy, this is a party for us."

"It is?" Twilight nodded excitedly.

"I'm sure!" Fluttershy smiled and Twilight softly caressed her hair. "I missed you so much… these days have been hard for me."

"I feel the same, Twi. If it weren't for your gift..." she showed Twilight her teddy bear. "I wouldn't have been able to stand the feelings."

"You brought him?" Fluttershy nodded.

"I didn't know you would come, so, I brought him to feel like if you were with me like you told me. I carry him everywhere and I sleep with him." Twilight smiled as she put her forelegs on Fluttershy's cheeks and gently leaned toward her lips to kiss her with passion. Fluttershy gladly kissed her back and she pulled her closer with her wings while she used her hooves to hug the teddy bear tighter. No more words were said, their eyes were closed, lost in the moment.

_**Meanwhile, downstairs...**_

"When can we go back?" Rainbow Dash impatiently asked.

"Give them some time alone, darling, they haven't seen each other for three days."

"You haven't seen Trixie for more than three days and you aren't kissy kissy with her."

"Our relationship is different from theirs. We can be apart for more time before getting our mood dumped." Only Trixie noticed her voice breaking a bit. The blue Unicorn spent more time at Fluttershy's, working on her song and practicing. She felt guilty, but had no choice. The sooner she finished, the more time she would be able to spend with her marefriend. Rarity also made a good job by smiling, again, only Trixie noticed that it was fake.

"Fine then, five more minutes." Rainbow Dash said.

"Rainbow, try to be more patient for our friends. We'll go when all Pinkie's cupcakes are done." Applejack suggested.

They took half an hour, much for Rainbow Dash's distaste. She complained, saying that she made too many cupcakes just for seven ponies, but Pinkie Pie said that the leftovers would be later put on sale.

The party started. The music was loud and eveypony danced, except for Twilight and Fluttershy, who spent most of the party on a corner, snuggling and talking with whispers. No pony bothered them since they knew how much they missed each other. In one particular moment, Trixie watched them, smiling. Once again, she helped to do something good and felt pleased with herself. Rarity walked to her and nuzzled her cheek against Trixie's neck from behind her with her eyes closed. The magician pony closed one of her eyes and used the other one to gaze at the pony she loved.

"My darling, what are you doing?" the fancy pony sweetly asked, which always caused Trixie's heart to melt.

"Just… watching them. They are so happy, and it makes me feel good for being one of the reasons for them to smile again."

"I know, they make such a cute couple."

"So do we..." blue eyes met lavender before they were closed to enjoy a kiss. It was meant to be only a peck, but they missed each other lips and it turned into a passion kiss, with Rarity embracing her marefriend like she usually did. When they parted, they half opened their eyes to look at each other.

"I missed you these past days, Trixie-Bu."

"I missed you too, beautiful. I'll make it up to you one day."

"Why not now?" Rarity said as she slowly moved her rear legs as in dancing a vals. Trixie smiled and followed. They put their heads on each other's withers. Fluttershy and Twilight noticed them and joined them. Applejack and Pinkie Pie watched happily but Rainbow Dash was busy, eating. Applejack shook her head with a smile when she saw her like that before focusing on her friends again. The love that the couples shared were unmatched. She believed that nothing could break them apart.

* * *

><p><strong>Rarixie was missed after a whole chapter without them interacting to each other, huh? :P<strong>

**About that last line, no bad signs intended… or was there? :o**

**I want to thank SonicTheEchidna for revising this chapter before its release! :)**

** As for the song, Trixie actually plays something which you can hear if you check my profile ;)  
><strong>


	9. The Plan

**The Plan**

After the party was over, Trixie walked Rarity to her home, and so did Twilight to Fluttershy's. Rainbow Dash went to hers fast because she was sleepy and Applejack walked to hers alone. Trixie and Rarity had their tails intertwined, Rarity had her head on the back of Trixie's neck and her eyes were closed. She wasn't really paying attention to where she was walking nor stepping on. She had full trust that Trixie would guide her, and she was not mistaken. They walked slow to spend more time together.

"I trust that you haven't been overworking, my lady." Trixie spoke when they were close to arrive.

"I didn't. These days were normal. I spent more time with Sweetie Belle and Spike helped me to collect more gems."

"Spike..." Trixie said after a sigh. Rarity quickly looked at her marefriend.

"Oh, sorry, Trixie, it just slipped..."

"You don't need to apologize. I just wish there was something I could do to make him stop hating me. I don't like that feeling… I never did."

"He doesn't hate you. I don't believe he does..."

"He yelled at me a few weeks ago! H-He made me cry a little..."

"Twilight told me about that but not about you crying..."

"I cried when I walked back to Fluttershy's cottage. I didn't even know that Twilight was there."

"She was close. I tried not to mention that incident to him to not make things even more weird than they already are." Rarity sighed. "Poor little thing. I really wish there was something I could do."

"Rarity..."

"I know that it isn't my fault!" the white pony suddenly exclaimed, standing still and scaring Trixie. "Sorry, Trixie-Bu, but I'm tired of hearing that… " Trixie didn't say anything. She just looked at her marefriend, who was looking down for a bit before hugging her. Rarity hugged her back almost immediately. "Please, Trixie-Bu, let's drop this..." the blue Unicorn kissed Rarity's forehead, causing the later to gaze at her.

"Beautiful, about those _Carmen_ tickets..." Trixie was smiling, and it didn't take long for Rarity to catch the smile.

"Oh, yes. I found out that they were in Canterlot and I decided to get two. I remembered that you wanted to see that play."

"You didn't have to to do it."

"I did. It's not only you who has to make me happy, I want to make you happy too." Trixie snuggled against Rarity neck and the later caressed her silver hair.

"I'm so lucky to have you, Rarity." They gazed at each other for a few moments before they continued walking, which wasn't long because they were close to the boutique. Rarity walked to the door and turned to give Trixie a peck on her lips.

"Sleep well, my darling."

"You too, my lady." Rarity opened the door and entered her house, slowly closing the door as she looked at Trixie. The magician pony walked back to Fluttershy's cottage, humming the song she was still composing.

The next morning, Trixie headed to the table after waking up. She was still sleepy and yawning when she heard hoofsteps coming from the kitchen.

"Good morning, Fluttershy."

"Good morning, Trixie." Trixie widely opened her eyes when the voice who answered wasn't the one she expected. She slowly rose her head and was surprised to find Twilight smiling at her. "How did you sleep?"

"Twilight? I-I'm sorry, I didn't know! If you have told me, I would have spent the night at..."

Twilight chuckled. "Relax, Trixie, I just slept here, nothing else."

"Oh..." the blush that Trixie had faded after hearing that. "And, where's Fluttershy?"

"She's still sleeping. I didn't want to wake her up so I carefully escaped her embrace and I put her teddy bear on her hooves. I have to go early to finish my work on time."

"I see."

"In fact, I must get going. Eat my breakfast, Trixie. I'll make something else when I arrive. Don't worry I didn't touch it."

"Are you sure?" Twilight trotted to the kitchen and put her breakfast on the table.

"Yes." the lavender Unicorn hugged her best friend before trotting to the door. "I'll see you later!" Before Trixie could say something else, Twilight was gone. Moments later, she heard how she teleported away. Trixie smiled and started eating. Middle way, Fluttershy walked in.

"Good morning, Trixie."

"Good morning, Fluttershy."

"Twilight left?" Trixie nodded, making Fluttershy to look down.

"She gave me her breakfast and left. Oh, I didn't prepare yours, sorry!"

"I-It's fine… I'll go make it. Keep eating your breakfast." the blue Unicorn sadly looked at her friend as she slowly walked to the kitchen. She started to think on something to keep Fluttershy's mind busy. When she returned and sat on the table, silence ruled for a few minutes, before Trixie spoke.

"I had been thinking about my piece for Rarity..."

"You had?" Fluttershy quickly eyed her, making Trixie to smile a bit.

"Yes. I think that our friends can help me with that."

"Are you sure?"

"I have to be, there's no other option."

"Well, if that's the case, Pinkie dominates various instruments."

"She's a good start. She can play the flute. But I also need a violin."

"We can ask Applejack. I think that she has a cousin who plays it."

"That could work! As for now, only them will know. It will be hard for Applejack, I know how hard liying is to her."

"If no pony asks her, she won't have to lie."

"We'll have to practice and Pinkie will disappear too... I think that I can tell everypony. The important thing is that Rarity doesn't find out." Fluttershy nodded. "I'll tell Applejack today, I have to make some errands for her today." They finished eating and they parted ways. Trixie walked with a smile on her face. The day where she would ask Rarity to be her wife was close.

"Trixie! Yer just in time!" Applejack greeted her friend as soon as she saw her.

"I almost got late, but I'm ready to deliver the apples to Sugarcube Corner."

"Before you do, Ah want to ask you something, sugarcube."

"Sure."

"Ah know ah should have asked before, but, why do you apple buck like an Earth Pony? Twilight used magic when she helped me."

"Oh, that's because I want strong legs. Exercise doesn't kill, right?" Applejack chuckled.

"No, it doesn't. You can deliver the apples now. That's all ah want you to do today." Trixie smiled, but then, she remembered that there was something she wanted to ask to her farmer friend..

"Applejack."

"Yes?"

"I have something to ask you too."

"Ask away, sugarcube."

"Is it true that you have a cousin who can play the violin?"

"Yes, her name is Fiddlesticks. Why do you ask?"

"It's… well, how do I say it…? I'm writing a piece, something I wish to play to Rarity and I need more ponies to play with me. I'll play it to propose to her." Applejack moved her head to a side, trying to see if she heard right. When she realized that she didn't hear wrong, she opened her eyes wider and smiled before patting one of Trixie's whiters.

"Congratulations, partner! Ah was wonderin' when would you do it." Trixie chuckled.

"Thanks, Applejack. But, she hasn't accepted yet."

"But she will, ah'm sure of it." Trixie smiled. "Ah'll see what can ah do. Ah'll send Fiddlesticks a letter to see if she can come."

"Thanks. We'll start practicing when she comes. If she can. Oh, and keep it a secret to Rarity, please."

"That's needless to say, Trixie." Applejack said with a smug.

"I'm just making sure." Trixie said as she headed to the cart to deliver the apples. "I better get going if I want to be on time."

"Ah'll see you later, sugarcube. Have a safe trip!" Trixie nodded and began her way to Sugarcube Corner.

_**A week later…**_

Trixie was in the bathroom, getting ready before Rarity came for their date. Her make up was already done. She was doing her hair now.

"Up or down? Hmm… Up. Our tickets are for a loge." the Unicorn applied perfume on her and left the bathroom to go to her room. She sat on her bed and took the portrait where her brother's photo was. She smiled at it and hugged the frame. "I love you, big bro..." a single tear always escaped from one of her eyes. She always did that to give herself strength before going on a date with her true love. She, then, heard a knock at the door, followed by it being opened by Fluttershy.

"Trixie, Rarity's here!" the timid pony called.

"I'm coming!" Trixie left the portrait back where it was and walked outside the room. As she turned around the corner, she was met by the most beautiful creature on Equestria. She smiled as the creature, who was until then talking with Fluttershy, gazed upon her.

"Good evening, my darling."

"Rarity… you are so gorgeous..." Rarity blushed a little.

"Thank you. You look wonderful too." the white pony spoke softly, as Trixie stood inches away from her and both of them stared at each other eyes romantically. Fluttershy felt like if she was in the way. She shyly moved one of her hooves like if she tried to dig as she looked down.

"Um, girls…?" the Pegasus said in an barely audible tone, awaking both Trixie and Rarity from their daze.

"Oh, right! We should be going or we'll get late." Rarity spoke, blushing madly.

"Y-Yes, you're right!" Trixie followed Rarity as she opened the door and walked outside before turning to see Fluttershy. "Good night, Fluttershy. I'll see you in the morning."

"Have fun you two." the couple nodded and began to walk while Fluttershy closed the door.

"Finally a proper date. How long has it been since our last one?" Rarity commented on the way.

"Two weeks? When we celebrated after my first job as a magician for a while."

"Oh, yes. Did you have any more calls?"

"In a matter of fact, I did. I have another birthday the day after tomorrow."

"Wonderful! Soon, you will able to call yourself a professional magician again."

"I already do. More jobs keep arriving. I only rejected some because they were on the same day, and I can't be in two places at once."

"You actually can, but, Twilight decided to block the mirror pond to prevent anypony to use it after Pinkie Pie did."

"What happened?" Trixie asked, half smiling.

"You don't want to know, trust me."

"I'll won't ask again, then… I can already imagine it anyway. With one Pinkie we have enough..."

"There were too many Pinkie Pies! Everywhere you looked, talking non stop… but, she had the best intentions, we can't blame her."

"You had many adventures before I came here to stay for good. There's always something I don't know."

"Maybe one day I'll tell you how I was a bad friend to Rainbow Dash once."

"You, a bad friend? Speak now, please!" Rarity giggled.

"Another time, I promise."

"You did it on purpose. Now, you will tell me whenever you want and, meanwhile, the intrigue will kill me." the fancy Unicorn didn't reply, she just smiled, closing her eyes. "You're mean!"

"You can't be mad at me."

"It doesn't mean that you should take advantage of that." Rarity gazed at her with a romantic look, causing Trixie to blush hard. She was right, she couldn't get mad easily with her. Not since she first told Rarity that she loved her. The magician pony laid her head on one of Rarity's whiters, not stopping moving, while the fashionista watched her with her eyes half closed for some seconds before looking to the front. They were close to the train station..

"We're almost there, my darling." Trixie smiled widely and snuggled her head more against Rarity. She had been wanting to see this Opera since she was a filly, and she was finally going to see it, and with the pony of her dreams nonetheless.

_**After the Opera…**_

"Outstanding!" Trixie said as they walked out the train and began to walk back to Fluttershy's cottage. "I can't believe it! I'll have the songs stuck in my head forever."

"Me too. Even though it's a tragedy, I loved the romance!" Rarity commented with dreamy eyes. "Having to ponies to fight for you must not feel entirely good once one of them gets killed."

"Carmen didn't feel very guilty. She wanted both her husband and El Matador."

"I know. But, if I was in her situation, I would beg them to stop."

"Rarity, if somepony else fell in love with you, I would ask them politely to move on. Besides, you would reject them, right?"

"Do you have to ask? Of course I would!" Rarity said as she nuzzled her cheek against Trixie's. "My heart belongs to you and only to you."

"I know, but hearing that still makes me happy." Rarity sighs happily and kissed one of Trixie's cheeks. They kept talking about the Opera until they made it to Trixie's home. The blue Unicorn walked to the door and turned to see Rarity.

"Usually I'm the one who takes you home." Trixie commented.

"Usually, you're who asks me out." Rarity said, smiling warmly.

"Yeah… thank you for the lovely night, beautiful."

"I'm glad that you enjoyed it. I'll see you tomorrow." Trixie nodded and smiled as Rarity leaned closer to her and kissed her. "Sweet dreams, Trixie-Bu." the fashionista whispered after she kissed her, inches away from her.

"Sweet dreams, my lady. I'll show you my photo album tomorrow..." Rarity hugged her marefriend as she smiled.

"I can't wait to see how cute you were as a filly." Trixie chuckled and broke the hug.

"I love you."

"I love you too." Rarity turned and walked away as Trixie watched her. Once she couldn't see her anymore, Trixie got inside and closed the door. She walked with caution to not wake Fluttershy up to her room, she got undressed and she later jumped into her bed. She gazed at her brother's photo and smiled as she slowly fell asleep.

**Now that more ponies know what Trixie is up to, it's only a matter of time before the proposal arrives! :D**

**Please, don't forget to leave your comments :)**

**SonicTheEchidna revised the first part of this chapter. He will eventually revise the rest XD**


	10. The Big Question

**The Big Question**

_**Three months later…**_

"And then, she told me that she would speak good of me to her acquaintances." Rarity said before taking a sip of her tea. She was at the park with her friends and marefriend. She decided that she needed to breathe some fresh air after working hard on her last order.

"Your boutique is expanding every day, Rarity. Will you be able to to keep up with the demands?" Twilight commented.

"Oh, I will, Twilight, don't worry about me."

"Please, beautiful. At least promise me that you will put yourself limits. Don't overwork." Trixie worriedly said.

"I promise, Trixie-Bu." the magician pony smiled a bit.

"Oh, Rare! Before I forget again, I'm going to visit my family's rock farm in a week and I wanted to give them a good impression. So, I thought, how to make them smile? Then it came to me that I could wear their traditional clothes! Could you make me a dress? Please, please, please, please!" Pinkie Pie said on her usual quick dialect.

"Pinkie, you don't need to beg, I will gladly make you a dress to visit your family. All I need is a reference, darling."

"Okey dokey lokie! I'll look for a photo back at my place and I'll go to visit you tomorrow!" the party pony gave Rarity a quick hug before returning to her spot. "Who wants the last cupcake!" Twilight spoke before Fluttershy did.

"I'll have it!"Twilight magically took the cupcake and was about to eat it before noticing Fluttershy's look. "Oh, I'm sorry, Shy, do you want it?"

"N-No, eat it if you want it..."

"We can share it!" Twilight said as she cut the cupcake in half, giving one of the halfs to her significant other.

"Thank you, Twi." the bookworm pony smiled with her eyes closed, causing Fluttershy to blush a little. Rarity watched the scene with a smile before gasping abruptly.

"I need to get going. I have to take Sweetie Belle back to our parents!" the fancy Unicorn said as she stood up and hugged her friends. She, then, stood in front of Trixie, who stood up to get a peck on her lips. "I'll see you tomorrow for our special date, my darling?"

"Absolutely." Rarity smiled and walked away. Trixie waited for her to be completely gone before laying on the blanket again.

"So..." Twilight spoke once they were safe. "Is everything ready for tomorrow?" the magician pony nodded.

"They were ready ever since last month, but Rarity planned a marvelous anniversary date."

"Ah remember. Fiddlesticks told me that this is the last time she will come." Applejack said.

"I should politely apologize to her when we're done. I'll pay for her troubles." Trixie sadly said.

"She won't accept your bits, sugarcube, she's doing this because she wants not for a payment."

"If I only could pay her train ticket..."

"Ah'll talk to her."

"Thanks, Applejack. Oh, Pinkie, are you ready for tomorrow?"

"I surely am! I got everything memorized!"

"There is no way that she will..." Rainbow Dash began to say, but Rarity got back so she thought on something fast."build a chocolate robot!"

"A chocolate robot?" Rarity asked, confused.

"Yeah!" the rainbow-maned pony said with a nervous smile. "Pinkie says that she can build a chocolate robot!"

"I didn't say that!" Pinkie said.

"You did."

"I didn't."

"You did."

"I didn't"

"You didn't!" Rainbow Dash changed what she was saying without Pinkie Pie noticing.

"I did!"

"You didn't!"

"I did, and I will show you that I'm right, Dashie. I'll build a chocolate robot!" the party pony said with confidence, confusing everypony.

"Alright..." Rainbow Dash confusedly said before looking at Rarity. "Rarity, you forgot something?" the fancy Unicorn shook her head.

"Yes. Trixie-Bu, you dropped this in my boutique yesterday." Rarity said as she approached to Trixie, holding a mouthpiece. Trixie's eyes widened and took it quickly.

"Oh, thanks! Sorry, silly me, huh?" Trixie chuckled and smiled weirdly and scratched the back of her head, making Rarity suspicious.

"Very well… I will go now. Goodbye, everypony!" the white pony said as she waved at her friends and marefriend. Trixie held her breath until Rarity was completely gone, again.

"Now, let's revise the proposal fast, shall we?" Everypony nodded and discussed how the proposal was going to be; their places and their tasks. Everything had to be perfect.

The next day, after having lunch together, Rarity and Fluttershy were at Carousel Boutique. Rarity was sewing while Fluttershy made her company.

"When Pinkie said that she would come to give me the references of her traditional dress, I didn't think she would come at first time in the morning. What am I talking about?, I should had seen it coming." Rarity said as she worked.

"Maybe she wanted to make sure to find you. Aren't you going out with Trixie today?"

"I am, but, that's later tonight."

"Maybe she didn't know..."

"Yes, maybe... From what I could get from her when she spoke to me after giving me the references is that she was waiting for two hours! Sometimes I wonder if she sleeps."

"Of course she does, I think." Rarity smiled and finished sewing something and put it on one of her various mannequins.

"I'm done with this set. I have time to start Pinkie's dress." the fancy Unicorn turned to see her best friend. "If we finish it quickly, we'll have a nice cup of tea, yes, darling?"

"That sound nice. Can I help you with something?"

"Yes, you can! Could you please get the scissors for me while I look for the fabrics I need?"

"Sc-Scissors?"

"I don't think you'll get cut with them if you're careful, Fluttershy" the Pegasus grabbed the scissors and gave them to Rarity, who used them to cut black fabrics.

"Thank you." Fluttershy helped Rarity with anything she was asked to do, from bringing whatever her best friend needed, to occasionally sewing in Rarity's place while she had to go to the bathroom or a customer showed up. A few hours later, they were almost done. Since Rarity needed more materials to finish it, they decided to have a cup of tea. The fashionista would be able to finish it the next day, after buying what she needed. She put a sign on the door that said _closed for an hour_ and went to the kitchen to put a kettle filled with water on the stove.

"Thanks, Rarity." Fluttershy happily said when she got her tea and took a sip.

"You're most welcome. Do you have plans for tonight, Fluttershy?" Rarity said before taking a sip.

"No, I don't. I think that I will just lay on my bed and read an herbology book, which Twilight borrowed me. Some bunnies are sick and I need to look for the right herbs to make a medicine."

"Oh, poor little things. I would help you if I could, but..."

"I know, Rarity. Don't worry, I understand." Fluttershy interrupted her with a smile. Rarity smiled back and took another sip. After half an hour of tea and chatting, somepony knocked at the door. Rarity gazed at the clock.

"It hasn't passed an hour yet. I wonder who would it be?" Rarity said as she headed to the door, followed by her best friend. She opened the door to find Twilight on the other side. She looked sad.

"Twilight? Is there something wrong?"

"T-Trixie sent me. She won't make it tonight."

"What?! Why not?"

"She didn't tell me. I'm sorry, Rarity. I'm here to take you to our secret prairie. Our friends are already there." Rarity looked down, obviously sad.

"I guess we'll postpone our anniversary and a month date. I don't think I'm on the mood to be outside now..." Fluttershy walked next to Rarity.

"Twilight said that our friends are already there. Will you let them down?" Fluttershy sadly asked.

"I suppose that would be rude of my part." the fancy Unicorn said, raising her head. "If they bothered enough to go there, I think that the least I can do is to go and fake a smile. They just want to cheer me up." both Twilight and Fluttershy smiled.

"Thank you. Come on, we better don't make them wait any longer." Twilight said, receiving a nod from Rarity. The white pony walked ahead, while Twilight and Fluttershy followed her close behind her. In one moment of the walk, Twilight walked to one of Rarity's sides. "Rarity?"

"She wasn't available most of the week. I could only see her yesterday… I was really looking forward for tonight and she cancels our date! I don't know what to do, Twilight. She told me to be patient but it's running out. I love her… but I can't keep waiting. Tomorrow I'll go straight to her and demand her to tell me what is she doing. I've waited long enough."

"Rarity..." Fluttershy spoke, walking to the other side of her best friend. "I know that it's hard, but, are you sure you want to do that? It will complicate the situation even more."

"I know that it isn't right, but I'm tired..."

"Rarity, don't tell me that you're considering… br-breaking up with her..." Twilight worriedly asked.

"What?! No, no, no! I wouldn't do that. As I said, I love her. All I want to know is what can she be doing that is so important to keep it a secret for so long and to cancel our dates. I only want answers."

"And you'll get them… sooner or later." Fluttershy said.

"I hope that I do." Rarity sadly said and looked down again. The rest of the walk was silent.

When they arrived to the prairie, it was empty. There was a blanket on the grass but no pony near.

"That's strange. Where is everypony?" Rarity asked, confused.

"I don't know. Sit on the Blanket, Rarity, we'll look for them." Twilight said as she trotted. However, when Rarity wasn't looking, she hid behind one of the trees and Fluttershy inside a nearby bush. Rarity sighed and laid on the blanket, feeling lonely. But, suddenly, the sound of a flute and a violin were heard. Rarity's ears peaked as she rose her head, trying to find the source of the music. The sounds were close, but she couldn't see from where they were coming from. Suddenly, a wind instrument she never heard before was heard.

All three instruments were played in perfect harmony. Moments later, Rarity saw that one of the bushes not far from her had Twilight's magic aura on it. The bush magically moved to reveal Trixie, sitting and playing her bagpipe with her eyes closed. After a few seconds of playing it, Trixie stood up with her rear legs so Rarity could see her perfectly. The clouds were moved by Rainbow Dash to make the sun hit Trixie in a perfect circle. She was wearing a purple dress which Rarity herself gave her last month as a gift and her hair was combed differently.

She looked gorgeous.

Rarity's heart raced faster and faster when Trixie, now on her four legs, walked closer to Rarity and kneeled before her, taking one of her forelegs.

"Rarity, you're a wonderful pony. Every second I spend with you is a bliss. You did the unthinkable to me, you changed me for the best, you help me to fight my sorrow and you supported me when I most needed you; when I apologized to everypony and when I got jobs. I don't want to ever lose that bliss, I don't want to ever lose you. Which is why, I'll ask you an important question which answer will change our lives forever." Trixie never lost her romantic gaze and Rarity was silently crying of joy. She knew what was this all about now and she was eager to hear the question. Trixie Showed her marefriend a little box and opened it to find a golden bracelet within it. The white Unicorn put one of her hooves on her mouth. "Rarity, would you make me the honor to marry me?" Rarity got paralyzed for a few moments but she regained control over her body and nodded excitedly.

"Yes, yes! Of course yes!" Trixie smiled as she put the bracelet on Rarity's left foreleg before she was kissed with passion by her now fiancée. Everypony cheered as they revealed themselves from their multiple hiding spots. Rarity broke the kiss and looked her surroundings. "You were all involved?!"

"Not from the start." Rainbow Dash said.

"From the start? You mean..." Rarity gazed back at Trixie. "All these months, you were planning this? This was your big secret?" Trixie nodded.

"I told you that it was worth the wait, beautiful." the fancy Unicorn shook her head slowly as she smiled.

"Oh my gosh, I can't believe you. I love you so much."

"The feeling is mutual, my lady." Trixie said as she moved Rarity's hair to look her full beauty, leaving her hoof on her cheek while Rarity caressed Trixie's other foreleg.

"Could you play for me some more, please?"

"I was hoping you would ask me that." the blue Unicorn said as she magically brought her bagpipe to her, finishing the piece she wrote for the love of her life. Rarity watched amazed, as her fiancée performed with Pinkie Pie and Applejack's cousin. Once they were done, she put her bagpipe next to her and Rarity wrapped her forelegs on Trixie's neck and kissed her once again, this time, their horns glowed when they touched, creating beautiful colors. Both Rarity and Trixie looked up.

"That was…" But Trixie couldn't finish her sentence because Rarity pulled Trixie closer and let herself fall backwards with Trixie on her.

"Woah! Alrigh'… We'll give you some privacy now." Applejack said as she walked away with her friends and family. "Thank you again for coming here, Sticks..."

"I'll throw you girls a party tomorrow if you girls are available!" Pinkie Pie said and stood still, waiting for an answer. Rainbow Dash took the party pony away when she saw that she wasn't leaving.

"We'll talk tomorrow!" the cyan Pegasus said as she left with Pinkie Pie.

Trixie and Rarity were now alone. They kissed and cuddled until sunset, where Rarity softly pulled away.

"How does it feel to kiss your future wife, my darling?" the fashionista whispered, with her eyes half opened.

"You tell me, you're kissing your future wife too." Rarity fully opened her eyes and smiled.

"I am… and it feels so good and… right. Just like our first kiss."

"Our first kiss… I will never forget that day."

"Neither will I. When I fell in love with you, I still wasn't sure if I wanted to follow my heart."

"No?" Trixie asked, surprised. Rarity shook her head.

"I never showed it, but after covering you with your cape that night after you returned, I couldn't sleep properly. I spent nights thinking about it. I felt happy whenever you were around, but I still wasn't sure if I would feel comfortable dating a mare. But all those thoughts died when I kissed you. Just like now, it felt right."

"Why didn't you tell me before?"

"I was afraid that you would ask me not to give you a chance. I didn't want to lose you." Trixie closed her eyes, and then, opened again, smiling, and hugged her.

"Thank you, Rarity… thank you so much."

"You don't need to thank me, Trixie-Bu." Rarity said before looking at her engagement bracelet. "I should be thanking you. Since I was a filly I dreamed with my wedding day, and that dream will soon come true." Trixie moved her head to see Rarity's eyes but they were focused on her bracelet, so she put her forelegs on Rarity's cheeks to make her eyes focus on hers.

"Rarity, beautiful, we both have things to be thankful. I still can't believe that I thought that I didn't need anypony almost thirteen months ago. I'm glad that you proved me wrong, I'm glad that you were able to stand me while I was rude at you before falling for you." the fancy Unicorn stroked Trixie's hair.

"I won't lie to you, I almost kicked you out more than once. But I stayed strong. I knew that you needed help, even when you wouldn't admit it."

"Generosity, that's all I needed..." they gazed at each other's eyes for a long time until Rarity yawned.

"Trixie-Bu, I don't want to ruin the moment, but..."

"Don't worry, I'll take you home." Trixie said as she stood up and helped her soon to-be wife to stand up. Rarity didn't let her hoof go right away, she looked at her hoof holding Trixie's, especially the bracelet. "That's why I bought you a bracelet instead of a ring."

"So I could admire it easier?"

"No, so you could show off that you're marrying the great and powerful Trixie." the magician pony jokingly said, causing Rarity to laugh a bit and later kiss her cheek.

"Come on, my darling, take this lady back to her home." Trixie nodded walked next to Rarity. intertwined tails and Trixie let Rarity to rest her head on her neck as they followed the road to Carousel Boutique, with Luna's moon guiding their way.

* * *

><p><strong>I can already hear the wedding bells! Are you excited? :D<strong>

**Aren't they just perfect for each other? ^_^**

**Please, leave your comments and tell me what you think of the music I used :) (You can find them in my profile)  
><strong>

**SonicTheEchidna didn't revise this chapter yet.**


	11. A Special Dinner

**A Special Dinner**

"Dinner outside tonight?!" Asked Rainbow Dash. She and all of her friends were in Carousel Boutique, where they were asked to go the morning after the proposal.

"Yes, darling. Trixie and I want to celebrate our engagement and we thought that having dinner with our friends would be fitting. That is, if you're all available, of course."

"I'm free tonight!" Twilight spoke.

"Me too." Fluttershy followed.

"Oh, me too, me too!" Pinkie Pie said, skipping on her spot.

"Ah'll make it too, sugarcube." Applejack said, and then all looks went to Rainbow Dash.

"Why are you all looking at me like that?" the cyan Pegasus confusedly asked.

"We are awaiting your answer." Trixie said with a smile. Rainbow Dash sighed.

"I guess that I can make it. I only need to change my plans."

"You mean, changin' the time yer goin' to sleep?" Applejack jokingly said.

"Hey! I go to bed early to wake up early. I have stuff to do!"

"Yes, like napping above mah farm. Ah don't know how you not wake up when ah we apple buck!"

"That's my secret, AJ. Mine only." Applejack opened her mouth to argue more, but she decided to just sigh and forget about it. Rainbow Dash smiled proudly for her victory. "So, yes, I'll go tonight. Where are we going?" the cyan Pegasus asked, like if nothing happened.

"What…? Oh, yes!" Rarity managed to say after shaking her head. "We'll go to a nice restaurant which Trixie and I discovered a few months ago." Rainbow Dash's smile faded as she growled.

"Will I have to dress fancy?"

"I'm afraid so, darling. That is, if you want free food."

"Free? Oh, no, no, Rarity. Allow us to pay a percentage." Fluttershy spoke.

"No way." Trixie was the one to speak. "We are organizing it and we'll pay every bit. We won't allow any of you to pay anything except for the tip."

"If you put it that way..."

"Wonderful! It's settled then. That's all I wished to say. Do you want to add anything, my love?" Rarity said, gazing at Trixie as she said the last.

"No, sweetheart. You said everything we wanted to say." Both of them looked at their friends once again. "Thank you for coming, everypony. Now, I want to have a private conversation with Rarity."

"Sure! We'll be going then." Twilight said and everypony formed a cue to hug their friends and left. Rarity closed the door and turned to see Trixie.

"What do you wish to talk with me, Trixie-Bu?"

"Well, I have been thinking last night before falling asleep, and… I think I should move in here after we get married."

"You want to wait to live with me? Why? I thought that you would want to move in with me as soon as possible."

"Yes, that's true, but…" Trixie sighed. "I don't want to leave Fluttershy alone just yet. She's got used to have somepony around. When I move here, I'll do it forever, so, It doesn't really matter if we wait until after we're married. You know what I mean?" Rarity thought for a few moments before nodding.

"I do, and you're right. She needs your company more than I do right now. Waiting isn't a bad idea." Trixie smiled and gave Rarity a peck on her lips.

"Thanks for understanding, beautiful."

"Of course. You have a good point, my darling. You're so noble." Rarity, then, hugged Trixie, with her head on her chest. "We can wait." Trixie caressed Rarity's beautiful hair.

"You're not going anywhere and neither will I. Ponyville is my home now, I have jobs, friends, a gorgeous fiancée… my whole life is here."

"I love you, Trixie-Bu."

"I love you too." They both stared at each other's eyes and kissed once again. It was meant to be just a peck, but it turned into a passionate kiss. Rarity put her forelegs on Trixie's neck and pulled her closer. When they parted, the gazed at each other once again and smiled as they nuzzled their noses. "Do you want me to help you with Pinkie's dress."

"I don't mind." They intertwined tails and headed upstairs, to the workshop. Not knowing that Spike was watching them through the window. He sighed sadly and walked away slowly.

"Yes, you can come to pick up your dress after dinner if you come with us, darling." Rarity said to Pinkie as they were all sitting at the restaurant, already awaiting their orders.

"Super! I'll pick it up tonight, then. Thankies!" Pinkie Pie replied with her usual tone.

"How did you finish it so fast, Rarity?" Twilight asked her friend. Fluttershy was laying on her wither.

"I had assistance from Fluttershy, and my Trixie-Bu insisted on helping me too, I couldn't say no." the fancy Unicorn said as she snuggled her head against Trixie's chest.

"Insisted? I only asked you once and you said yes right away." Rarity giggled but didn't answer. Trixie just smiled. "I thought you said that the restaurant had a policy against too much affection."

"No kisses. We can do this."

"So..." Applejack suddenly said, making everyony to look at her. "When are you two thinkin' on gettin' married."

"Oh!" Rarity said and looked at Trixie. "I don't know, we still didn't discuss it."

"I don't think we should rush it." Trixie spoke. "Six months minimum? How much does it takes to plan a wedding?"

"From what I know, they are no easy to plan." Twilight said.

"We have to decide the guests, the catering, the band who will perform at the reception, our mares of honor. We must decide after we check our budget." the white pony added.

"My head is hurting already!" Trixie said as she put her forelegs on her head and her elbows on the table. Rarity stroked Trixie's back softly.

"Don't worry, my love, we'll think on a good date to have enough time to plan our wedding. I don't mind getting married in six months or in an year, you are worth the wait, Trixie-Bu." Trixie sat back up and smiled at Rarity

"Thank you, sweetheart." Their orders arrived in that moment, much for Rainbow Dash's happiness.

"Sweet! No more corny stuff, let's eat!" the cyan Pegasus excitedly said as she started to eat once the waiter left.

"Don't count on that, darling." Rarity said as she got fed by Trixie. Rainbow Dash quickly looked away, only to see Twilight cleaning Fluttershy's mouth with a napkin.

"Too much love!" Rainbow Dash groaned as she put her elbows on the table and her forelegs on her forehead.

"Oh, Dashie is jealous because she doesn't has a special somepony!" Pinkie Pie happily said.

"What?!" Rainbow Dash blushed hard. "I-It's not that! It's something completely different."

"Do you have somepony in mind?" Pinkie asked with a grin.

"N-No!" Rainbow Dash blushed even harder.

"Yes you do! Tell us, tell us!"

"Pinkie…!." Twilight whispered. "You're speaking too loud, they will kick us out!"

"Oopsie, sorry!" Pinkie Pie covered her mouth with her forelegs, giggling. Only the sounds of the flatware was heard for a few minutes before the party pony abruptly spoke again. "Is it Applejack? Oh my gosh, it has to be her!"

"Pinkie Pie!" Twilight exclaimed, making other customers to shush her. "Sorry." the bookworm pony apologized to them. Pinkie Pie giggled again.

"And, why in tarnation do you keep insistin' with Rainbow and me?" Applejack asked. The pink pony just shrugged with a smile and Rainbow Dash buried her face on her forelegs. She was as red as a tomato. Lucky for her, nopony noticed. The rest of the night was calm. They just ate and talked about various topics until, in one moment, the waiter approached to Twilight.

"Excuse me, miss, there's a baby dragon waiting for you at the hall."

"Huh? Spike? He's supposed to be asleep! Thank you, sir." Twilight said as she stood up. "Excuse me, girls, I'll be right back." once she was almost at the hall, Fluttershy finally spoke.

"That's weird. Why would be Spike be here when it's hours past his bedtime?"

"It has to be somethin' important. Ah hope that nothing bad." Applejack said.

"Why else would he be here if it wasn't something bad?" Rainbow Dash spoke.

"Maybe he had a nightmare and he came to tell Twilight?" Fluttershy spoke once again.

"I don't think so." Rarity said. "Spikey-Wikey wouldn't come all the way here just for that. Besides, if he had a nightmare, why venturing in the dark?" Trixie looked at Rarity.

"Spikey-Wikey?"

"I like calling him that, he's a close friend and helps me to collect gems."

"Oh. I thought… that I was the only one..."

"Trixie-Bu..." the white pony nuzzled cheeks with Trixie. "When I do it with you is special, it has romantic feelings. Spikey-Wikey is in a friendly way." Trixie smiled and hugged Rarity. Not for long, however, since Twilight was already returning.

"Is everything alright, Twilight?" Fluttershy worriedly asked.

"I don't know. Princess Celestia wrote me a letter but didn't let Spike read the content before me. It seems important, so, I have to go. I'm sorry everypony."

"Aww..." everypony expressed their sadness at a unison.

"I'll go with you." Fluttershy quickly said.

"I don't want you to leave just because of me, Shy. Stay with our friends." the timid pony nodded sadly.

"Can I at least accompany you to the exit?"

"You can do that." Twilight smiled a bit and Fluttershy walked to her. "I'll see you all tomorrow. Once again, I'm sorry, and, Congratulations, girls."

"Thanks, Twilight, I'll see you tomorrow." Trixie said goodbye to her best friend and she walked to the exit, alongside Fluttershy. The shy Pegasus returned a few minutes later and sat where she was, in silence.

"Poor Fluttershy..." Rarity whispered to Trixie.

"I feel bad about her too. Rarity, I'll take her home when we finish our dinner while you and Pinkie go to the boutique. I don't want to leave her alone." Trixie whispered back.

"I understand, Trixie-Bu." the blue Unicorn smiled and both of them sat properly on their seats. It didn't take long before somepony spoke again.

"Thanks for the dinner, sugarcube." Applejack said as she hugged Rarity. She then hugged Trixie. "And, congratulations again."

"You're welcome Applejack, and, thanks." Trixie replied and saw her begin to walk away. Rainbow Dash was flying a few meters from the ground, she saluted and flied away.

"Well, umm… I guess I should be going too..." Fluttershy said.

"Wait, I'll go with you!" Trixie exclaimed.

"No, no. I don't want to be a bother. I'm sure that you want to go with Rarity."

"I insist." the magician pony approached to the Pegasus. "You're not being a bother, Fluttershy."

"Th-thanks, Trixie." Fluttershy was slightly smiling and Rarity approached to Trixie, touching her neck with her nose to make her turn and kissed her on the lips.

"And, I'll see you tomorrow, my love."

"Of course you will. I Pinky Promise." Rarity hugged her fiancée, smiled at her and walked away with Pinkie Pie.

"Oh, Rare! You will never guess what I baked today!" Trixie could still hear Pinkie Pie's voice after they left, surely the whole downtown did. the blue Unicorn looked at Fluttershy and smiled at her.

"Shall we go?" the Pegasus nodded and they headed to the cottage. They were silent the entire way. Fluttershy only spoke once they arrived and Trixie closed the door.

"Am I too needy?"

"What? No, of course not, Fluttershy. Why are you saying that?"

"Because, every time Twilight leaves, I feel lonely. I can hide it most of the time, but, it seems that I can truly smile only when she's around. Is that bad?" Fluttershy sadly said. Trixie smiled warmly and put one of her forelegs on Fluttershy's.

"That's not bad, all the contrary, it's good, very good. It means that you love her and that you enjoy her company."

"You think so?" Trixie nodded. "I want to do something for her, not just baking her cookies, I want to do something more significative, but I don't know what."

"You can think about it. Take her out somewhere special or surprise her when she less expects it." Fluttershy smiled a bit at Trixie,

"Yes, I can do that… thank you, Trixie." the blue Unicorn hugged her friend.

"You're most welcome."

"And," Fluttershy said as she broke the hug. "Thank you for coming with me." Trixie nodded, followed by a yawn.

"I'm exhausted. I woke up early today to prepare breakfast to Rarity and I took it to her bed."

"That's really sweet of you. I sometimes do the same for Twilight..." Fluttershy's eyes were slowly closing until, suddenly, she lost her balance and fell asleep on Trixie's chest. The Unicorn took her to her bed.

"Good night, Fluttershy." Trixie whispered before going to her own room, almost crashing with Angel Bunny on the way. "Oh, sorry, Angel." The bunny crossed his paws and looked at her for a few moments before continuing hoping to wherever he was going.

Trixie finally arrived to her room, she took her dress off and jumped on her bed. She looked at her brother's photo. "Good night, Clementine." She, then, turned to the other side, where she had Rarity's photo. Next to it, it was her Photo Album. "I'm glad that t¡you liked my album and that I had an easy explanation when you found blank pages. The album is old and you found it inside a house in ruins. I had to get rid of certain photos before showing it to you. Good night, sweetheart."

* * *

><p><strong>I know I said that there wouldn't be Apppledash, but, I can't help it. I can't keep them as friends, they just belong together! But, don't worry, it won't interfere with the story much. This fic already <strong>has<strong> too many shippings XD (ButtonBelle slowly died but I still ship them)**

**However, I'll try something different with them. You'll see ;)**

**So, we got a bit about the wedding's plan and a strange letter from Princess Celestia. Not to mention the photos which Trixie doesn't want Rarity to see, what could **had** they been? :o  
><strong>

**You'll get your answers on the following chapters, don't stop reading! ^_^**

**Please, leave your comments.**

**SonicTheEchidna didn't proofread this chapter yet.**


	12. Memories and Revelations

**Memories and Revelations**

_One week later..._

"Don't forget to write to us, Pinkie!" Twilight said as she hugged her friend. Everyone was at the Train Station to say goodbye to their baker friend.

"I will, Twilight! I pinky Promise!"

"Try not to eat all the pies and apples, sugarcube. Those are for sharing." Applejack said.

"I would never do that!" Pinkie Pie said as she broke the hug with Twilight. Applejack just kept staring at her friend with a face that said _Yer capable of doing that._ "Can't I have at least one apple?"

"Share first."

"But..."

"Pinky promise it, Pinkie." Pinkie Pie, defeated, nodded.

"I pinky promise." Applejack hugged the party pony.

"Good riddance."

"Thankies!" When they broke the hug, Trixie approached to hug her.

"Send your family my regards."

"Okie dokie lokie!" Rarity was next.

"Remember to tell me what your family think of your new dress."

"Yupers!" Fluttershy slowly approached to the pink pony as Rarity and Pinkie Pie broke the hug. As soon as she was at reach, Pinkie Pie hugged her.

"Have fun, Pinkie..."

"Thank you, Fluttershy!" When they broke the hug, Pinkie Pie smiled at Rainbow Dash.

"Don't expect me to say corny stuff!"

"I don't want you to do that, it wouldn't be the Dashie I know if you do that, silly!" the cyan Pegasus smiled and hugged her friend.

"Don't you dare to stay there, you better return or I'll personally bring you back."

"I'll be back, Dashie, don't worry!" the party pony, then, walked to Spike, who was giving her his back and had his arms crossed.

"I haven't forgotten about you, Spike." the baby dragon turned.

"Oh? It isn't that. I'm thinking about something else." He, then, smiled and hugged Pinkie Pie. Just as they broke the hug, Pinkie's train arrived. She boarded it and turned to wave at her friends as the train left. ·Everyone waved back. As the train moved away, Pinkie Pie galloped to the last wagon to keep waving at her friends. Once she was completely gone, everyone began to walk back to downtown.

"Ponyville will miss her presence. I already do." Rainbow Dash was the first to break the silence.

"Ah think we all do, sugarcube. Ah can't believe that she's leavin' for two weeks!" Applejack said.

"I hope that ponyville is still standing when she gets back. I still can't get Princess Celestia's warning off my head."

"You mean the letter you received last week during the engagement dinner?" Trixie asked and Twilight nodded. "I can't either."

"How can we forget it?" Rainbow Dash joint. "She warned us about a dark presence near Ponyville and asked us to be careful."

"It has been a week and still nothing. I can barely sleep!" Twilight said. "I sometimes feel like if there's somepony outside my library but I never saw anything. Did you, Spike…? Spike?" the lavender Unicorn shook Spike lightly when he didn't respond.

"W-What? Sorry, I didn't hear you." he said with no emotion.

"Spike, is everything alright? You have been acting weird the past two days."

"Yes, everything's fine." Spike smiled at Twilight, but she wasn't convinced. Something was definitely going on and she was going to find out what. "I'm not feeling so good, Twilight. Can you take me back?"

"Umm, sure. I'll see you all later, girls."

"See you later, Twilight!" Applejack said as Twilight approached to Fluttershy and kissed her on one of her cheeks.

"I'll see you tonight, Shy." Fluttershy nodded and watched her marefriend leave with Spike.

"What do you think Spike is up to?" Rainbow Dash said as she scratched her chin suspiciously.

"What do you mean, sugarcube?"

"I don't think that he's ill. I used to make his same face when I wanted to be alone."

"You mean when you wanted to be alone to cry because of the bullies before getting your cutie mark?" Fluttershy said, regretting doing so almost immediately when she saw Rainbow Dash's face. She blushed and looked offended.

"Fluttershy! it was supposed to be a secret!" All looks were on her now, except for Fluttershy's who was looking down, ashamed.

"You didn't need to hide to cry, Rainbow." Trixie said.

"Of course I had to. What kind of cool pony cries?"

"Rainbow, yer cool no matter how much you cry, it doesn't make you weak. Crying makes you stronger, believe me." Applejack said as she put one of her forelegs on Rainbow Dash's whiters, making her blush more. "I cried when mah parents died, so did everypony in mah family. It helped us to release our sadness."

"Th-Thanks, AJ..." they all walked to downtown where they parted ways. Fluttershy needed to buy something at the market and Applejack went with her. Rainbow Dash didn't say where she was going and Rarity returned to her boutique. Not before saying goodbye to Trixie.

"Are you sure you don't want my help, sweetheart?" Rarity shook her head with a smile.

"I need to get those attires done soon and you'll distract me, Trixie-Bu." the blue Unicorn chuckled.

"Sorry, you're just too gorgeous." the fashionita blushed hard and accepted a kiss from her fiancée on her forehead. "I will help Applejack then, she told me that she got delayed and invited me to go to the farm if I wanted. I'll meet with her at the market. I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Or, you can have dinner with me and stay for the night, if you want."

"Gladly." the couple hugged. "Don't overwork, my lady."

"I won't. You don't need to remind me all the time, my darling." the fancy Unicorn said as she accommodated Trixie's cape.

"Oh, I have to." Trixie said as she bopped Rarity's nose, making the later giggle.

"I'll see you tonight, then." Trixie nodded and began her way to Fluttershy's cottage. She had to clean her equipment.

.

.

.

"Do you have fever, Spike?" Twilight worriedly asked as she touched Spike's forehead, who was on his bed.

"No..."

"Then, what is hurting you exactly?"

"Nothing..."

"Why did you tell me that you're not feeling well?"

"Why are you interrogating me? Leave me alone!" Twilight got scared by Spike's sudden change of mood, but she immediately changed her mood to an angry one.

"Hold it right there, mister, I don't know what's happening to you, but you can't yell at me! You apologize now or you'll have big problems!"

"You're not my mom, Twilight!" the bookworm pony inflated her cheeks, getting really angry now.

"That's it! You're forbidden from leaving the library for a whole month!" with that said, Twilight walked to the kitchen, growling. Spike cried in silence, he turned to the other side of the bed and began to remember something that happened a week ago.

_Spike was walking to Carousel Boutique to see if Rarity needed something and, maybe, get a gem. He was humming happily._

"_What a good day! Perfect to assist Rarity! I earned my day off and I'll spend it how I most like it." When he arrived, he tiptoed to see through the window if Rarity was inside. However, she wasn't alone. His mood got ruined when he saw her kissing Trixie with much affection. Even though he no longer had feelings for Rarity, seeing her in a happy relationship always broke his heart. After they walked upstairs, the baby dragon began to walk away. He needed something sweet, but he heard something from one of the many bushes beside the crossroad._

"_Psst, you, dragon, over here!" a strange voice whispered to him. Spike got closer to where the voice came from and saw two red eyes from one of the bushes. "Yes, you. Hello there."_

"_Hello? Sorry, I don't speak to strangers." Spike began to walk again, but the strange voice spoke again._

"_What if this strange pony offers his help to help you to get back at Trixie?" Spike stopped dead on his track and turned abruptly._

"_You know her?!" the mysterious pony shushed him._

"_Keep it quiet, we don't want her to find out, right? Yes, I know her. I want to get back at her too, and I could use your help."_

"_I don't know, you sound weird. I don't want to hurt her, I only want to humiliate her."_

"_Me too! See? Our goals are the same, why not working together?" the baby dragon thought for a few seconds before speaking again._

"_You promise that it will be just a harmless prank?"_

"_I promise. So, it's a deal?" Spike nodded._

"_It's a deal."_

"_Excellent! Now, remember not to tell anypony about me so Trixie doesn't find out."_

"_Of course."_

"_I'll contact you soon to tell you what to do."_

"_Wait, what's your name!" But it was too late, he was gone. Spike revised the bushes where the mysterious voice came from but found nothing. Spike ran away as fast as he could the farthest possible from there. The following days he wasn't the same, his mood changed and he started to be more aggressive with anything that came across him._

Back at the present, Spike was still confused about his sudden change of mood. He couldn't help being mean to Twilight, the pony who looked after him for years and gave him her love. He really wished to be nice again, but he felt an inexplicable hatred against everything. Now, Twilight was really mad at him and he couldn't say a single word without them being covered with hate. "I'm sorry, Twilight..." he sadly muttered before closing his eyes.

Night Time arrived and Trixie was going to Carousel Boutique to have dinner. She was only wearing her cape. "Phew, the sun really hit me hard while I was at the farm, I could use a good meal." Trixie knocked at Rarity's door when she arrived, which was answered almost immediately.

"Trixie-Bu, my love!" the fashionista exclaimed as she hugged her soon to be wife. "I was expecting you."

"I noticed." the blue Unicorn jokingly said as she returned the hug. "I trust that your order is going well."

"It is. Come on in, sit! I'll be serving dinner shortly." Rarity lead Trixie inside and took her cape and placed it on her coat rack as Trixie sat on the table.

"Thank you, beautiful."

"You don't need to thank me, Trixie-Bu." Rarity kissed Trixie on one of her cheeks and went to the kitchen. "So..." the fancy Unicorn spoke from the kitchen. "Did you have fun Apple Bucking with Applejack?"

"I always do. In fact, I have something rather interesting to tell you, Rarity."

"Oh, really?" Rarity said as she returned with two plates. "Please, keep going." she added as she settled the plates and sat on her place. Trixie took a bite from her food.

"Delicious!"

"Thank you." Rarity said after a giggle.

"Well, when I finished working, I decided to talk with Applejack. The sun was about to set..."

"_Hey, Applejack, are you here?" Trixie exclaimed as she walked through the apple trees. Suddenly, she saw something which called her attention behind one of the trees. "Is that you, Applejack?" when she didn't receive an answer, she trotted to the other side of the tree and found the farmer pony asleep, however, what most surprised her was that she was sleeping on Rainbow Dash wither. The Pegasus was using one of her wings to cover Applejack and was staring surprised, scared and blushing hard when she saw Trixie, whose jaw dropped. Rainbow Dash put one of her forelegs on her own lips and did a 'hush' sound._

"_Don't yell, you'll wake her up!" Rainbow Dash whispered. Trixie needed several seconds to recover before speaking again._

"_Are you two…?" the cyan Pegasus blushed even harder and looked down and shook her head._

"_N-No, but… I do have feelings for her." after saying that, she quickly darted at her magician friend. "Don't tell anypony, especially Pinkie Pie! She's likely to throw a party and embarrass me, not to mention that she would probably make it obvious that I like Applejack. Please, I have a reputation to keep!"_

"_I won't tell anypony, don't worry." Rainbow Dash sighed in relief._

"_Thanks." Rainbow Dash smiled and gazed at the sun while the magician pony got one step closer._

"_Are you going to confess to her?" the rainbow-maned pony quickly looked at Trixie again._

"_Never! She must never find out about this."_

"_What? Why not?"_

"_It's clear that she only sees me as her best friend. I don't want to lose her friendship, it's too risky. I'm not like you, I won't make her fall for me." Rainbow Dash looked away. "It's just a crush, it will fade away one day. I only have to resist my feelings until they go."_

"_And you seem to be doing a good job resisting them." Trixie jokingly commented. However, Rainbow Dash wasn't amused, so, she became serious again. "When did this 'crush' appeared?"_

"_Just a couple of months ago." Rainbow Dash lied, but Trixie didn't believe her. She kept looking at her suspiciously. "Fine, half an year. Happy?"_

"_I see."_

"_It's just a phase, I'll get over it." in that moment, Applejack mumbled something and snuggled against Rainbow Dash, turning her face as red as a tomato. Trixie smiled at the scene._

"_I have to admit, you two look cute together."_

"_D-Don't say that!" the Pegasus tried to sound angry, but her smile betrayed her. She pulled her crush closer as she kept staring at her._

"_Aren't you afraid that she wakes up abruptly?"_

"_Nah, she doesn't wake up easily. A normal pony would have woken up by now." Rainbow Dash put one of her forelegs on Applejack's hair and stroked it softly._

"_I won't bother you any longer, Rainbow. I have to get going."_

"_See you tomorrow, Trixie."_

"_You know that I will have to tell Rarity, right?" the cyan Pegasus nodded slowly._

"_Yes, I know. But I also know that you will promise her to keep it a secret."_

"_Of course I will." Trixie said with a warm smile, but her friend's eyes were still focused on Applejack so she didn't see her. "Goodbye."_

"_Goodbye." Trixie walked away with a big smile._

"You can't imagine how happy I am for Rainbow Dash." Trixie finished her story and took a sip of her brebaje.

"Wow… I would never have imagined that Rainbow Dash would be able to like somepony. This is huge!"

"Rarity, please, don't tell anypony. I've made a promise to Rainbow."

"I know, but, this is really exciting! I should had seen this before, it is so obvious! She's always acting weird around Applejack. We have to help her somehow, Trixie-Bu." Rarity said as she stood up.

That's not a good idea, beautiful. She didn't tell anypony about this for a reason."

"Yes, I suppose you're right." Rarity sat down again, looking down.

"Hey, cheer up, Rarity! I'm sure that Rainbow is in love with Applejack, that it's not just a crush. She will find a way to confess by herself when she realizes it." the fashionista was still looking down, so, Trixie decided to change the subject. "So, how was your afternoon?"

"Oh, just a normal one. I sewed most of the clothes I was ordered and I had some customers." Rarity spoke with no interest. She took a bite of her food without saying anything else. Trixie sighed and ate her food as silence ruled through the rest of the dinner.

When it was bedtime, both mares walked to the bedroom without saying a word. They both laid on the bed, facing opposite directions. Their breathing was the only sound that filled the room for several minutes before Rarity finally broke the long silence.

"I'm sorry, Trixie-Bu."

"Hmm?"

"I ruined dinner..."

"No, you didn't..."

"You know that's a lie, I didn't show any enthusiasm after you told me about Rainbow Dash because I was sad that she may not confess. I know how that feels." Trixie turned her upper body to see Rarity, however, she only saw her back.

"I know how that feels to. The little time when you rejected my feelings were the worst moments of my life since I lost my childhood. If Applejack really doesn't feels the same…."

"Then Rainbow Dash will be devastated." Rarity finished Trixie's sentence. "I felt guilty for rejecting you at first for a while. I made you suffer for no reason." the fashionista opened her eyes widely and gasped softly when she felt Trixie's forelegs being wrapped around her waist.

"That's silly, beautiful. You were worth the wait." Rarity smiled and blushed a bit as she put her own forelegs on Trixie's.

"I'll think about Rainbow Dash tomorrow. Thank you, my darling."

"You're welcome." the magician pony said before kissing one of Rarity's wither. "Good night, sweetheart."

"Good night, my love." it didn't take long for the couple to fall asleep.

_Rarity was walking along a road. She was smiling widely and Trixie was just beside her her, along with all of her friends, including Spike. They were chatting happily. But, suddenly, in the blink of an eye, everyone was gone. Rarity was standing alone in the darkness; the road she was walking on, the grass, the sky, it was all gone. The fashionista began to walk cautiously._

"_Hello?" her voice echoed but there was no response. "Is Anyone there?" Rarity kept walking, each step echoing too. "If this is a joke, it isn't funny."_

"_Rarity!" the fancy Unicorn smiled when she heard Trixie's voice._

"_Trixie-Bu?!" Rarity looked everywhere but everything was dark. "Where are you?! Please, come closer, I'm scared!"_

"_You think you're scared? Oh, my poor Rarity, my poor stupid Rarity." Rarity was shocked to hear her fiancée calling her by the word she most hated. She was starting get really scared now._

"_T-Trixie? Are you alright?" _

"_Of course I am!" Trixie said as she appeared from the shadows behind Rarity. "Why wouldn't I?" Rarity looked back to see Trixie and noticed that she was smiling maliciously and that the color of her eyes color were instead of the usual lavender The fashionista tried to hug her but Trixie slapped her on the face and made her fall to a side. Rarity put one of her forelegs where she was slapped and looked confusedly as Trixie, who looked her back with the same malicious smile._

"_Wh-Why…?" Rarity was crying. "I thought that you loved me..." _

"_Why would you think something as stupid as that? Because I gave you a bracelet? Ha! You're easy to fool." As Trixie spoke, all of their friends appeared from the shadows behind the blue Unicorn, together with Sweetie Belle and her parents, all with the same smile which Trixie had. "You're nothing but a waste. A pathetic excuse of a pony. Your sole presence disgusts me!" Trixie spitted on the floor when she finished speaking. The whole time, Rarity was very confused. Her Trixie wouldn't be capable of saying such words to her, not even before she fell in love with her. But that wasn't the worst part. Their friends were laughing, as in approving what Trixie just said._

"_You're not Trixie, you can't be!" the magician pony slowly walked towards the fallen mare and lifted her head by putting one her forelegs on her chin._

"_I am, whether you want to believe it or not." Rarity shoved Trixie's foreleg and looked away. Trixie smiled madly and gave her back at her. "I'm leaving you. I don't want to see your stupid face ever again." Rarity gazed at Trixie who gazed back at her. "Move out. We don't want you to stay here. Leave and never return."_

"_What…?!"_

"_LEAVE!" as she yelled that in Rarity's face, Trixie's body lost her flesh and only her skeleton was left. Her jaw dropped, making Rarity scream._

Rarity sat up abruptly. She was shaking, breathing fast and her heart was racing. She looked at the window and noticed that it was still nighttime, however, her view was blocked by a sleepy Trixie.

"Beautiful?" the blue Unicorn managed to say before yawning. "What's..." she got interrupted when Rarity hugged her tighter than usual. She fully woke up when she heard sobbings.

"T-Trixie…! I-I... " Rarity couldn't speak because of the sobbing.

"Shh… calm down. Try to breathe before telling me what's wrong." Trixie said as she patted Rarity's back. It took several minutes, but finally Rarity calmed down enough to tell her about the nightmare she had in detail. Trixie's eyes widened as she heard everything. When Rarity finished, Trixie walked to the window and stared outside.

"Trixie-Bu…?"

"I don't believe this, H-He found me..." the magician pony said, still looking through the window.

"Who?"

"Night Wing."

"Night Wing? Who's him?" Trixie sighed and slowly turned her head to gaze at Rarity.

"My… Pegasus brother."

* * *

><p><strong>Dun, dun, duuuuuuun!<strong>

**Now that the Pegasus' identity has been revealed, what's his backstory? (Besides being Trixie's other brother, of course) Keep reading to find out! :)**

**Please, leave your reviews ^_^**

**SonicTheEchidna didn't revise this chapter yet.  
><strong>


	13. Calm Before Storm

**Calm Before Storm**

"P-Pegasus brother? What do you mean? I thought you told me that you only had one!" Rarity had a confused look and Trixie looked down before looking out the window again.

"I did..."

"Then, you lied to me…?" Trixie sensed that she was hurt, which made her feel guilty.

"No. I just hid the truth from you."

"That's lying, Trixie." the fashionista said as she got of the bed and got a few steps closer to Trixie; she kept her distance. "Why didn't you tell me that you had two brothers?" Trixie noticed a anger in Rarity's voice this time.

"Remember, months ago, when I told you that there are memories of my past which are so depressing, that would make the saddest memory you know up to now look like a happy memory?"

"I do remember, yes."

"Well..." Trixie turned to face fully at Rarity. "Night Wing has to do with that. He's the reason my life was so miserable until I fell in love with you, he's the reason I left without leaving a note or ever writing to my parents."

"What could he possibly have done to make you do that?" Trixie opened her mouth but closed it after moments later without saying a word. She looked down and away from Rarity, who walked closer to the blue Unicorn. "Trixie-Bu?" Trixie slowly looked back at the mare in front of her. Her face was serious now.

"He killed Clementine." Rarity gasped and put one of her forelegs on her mouth. Trixie nodded and looked down. "Another lie, yes. But I did it to protect you from the truth. I was hoping that Night Wing would never find me. I can assure you that he's responsible for whatever happened to Unicorn Hills. He must have found us when we went there." the magician pony gazed out the window once again. "He found me, and he's close. Causing nightmares like the one you had just had is his doing."

"Are you absolutely sure that it is him?"

"Of course I am. Just before getting sick, Clementine had a nightmare, similar like the one you had; he woke up abruptly, shaking and breathing fast like you, and when I asked him what was wrong, he hugged me. I was really confused. He told me about the nightmare, where all his beloved ones threatened him horrible and my eyes were red, that's because Night Wing's eyes are red. He always uses me as a puppet in his nightmares!" Trixie hit the wall with one of her forelegs, making a crack. She was angry and breathing fast. Rarity softly took her hoof with her own, caressed it and smiled apathetically at Trixie as she calmed down.

"Better?"

"No… You're in danger now. Clementine was poisoned and it looked like a disease, there's no doubt that Night Wing is an evil genius. He invented many things, all of them evil. He made a poison which caused Clementine's pancreas to fail. He put the poison on a glass of water which Clementine drank."

"You saw him do that?"

"No, he said it out loud. He used to talk a lot to himself, I overheard him to discuss to himself how he did it and I heard him say that I was next. That's why I left as soon as possible. I didn't want him to find me so..."

"You never wrote to your parents."

"Exactly. Which is why I must leave Ponyville and never return." Trixie began to walk away, but Rarity stopped her.

"What?! From where did that come from?!"

"I'm the pony Night Wing wants, not you! Staying will only put your life on risk."

"Trixie, we're engaged. All your problems are mine. I won't allow you to leave and I won't leave either. It's time for you to stop running from your problems. Face them instead or you'll be running away your entire life."

"But..."

"No buts!" Trixie opened her eyes wide when she saw that Rarity was starting to cry again. "D-Don't leave… don't you dare to do it! We'll face this danger together. I want you to look at my eyes and promise me that you'll stay. If you truly love me, you'll stay..." the blue Unicorn looked down and hugged Rarity.

"Of course I love you… I promise I'll stay."

"Thank you..." they moved their heads to gaze at each other's eyes. Rarity sniffed and smiled while Trixie ran one of her forelegs through her hair.

"I really hate to see you cry, especially when I'm the reason."

"Then stop making me cry." Trixie chuckled and kissed Rarity's forehead. "Let's try to get some sleep, yes?"

"Do you think we'll can?"

"Only one way to find out." they laid on the bed again and embraced each other close. They closed their eyes and soon fell asleep, no nightmares this time.

.

.

.

The next day, after having breakfast, Trixie was ready to leave.

"Alright, beautiful, remember to not to open the door to strangers."

"I'm not a filly anymore, Trixie-Bu."

"I know. I just don't want to lose you like I lost my big brother." Rarity walked up close to Trixie, put one of her forelegs on one of her withers and kissed her on her forehead.

"You won't lose me. I promise I'll be careful." Trixie closed her eyes and jumped on Rarity, kissing her with passion for several seconds. When Trixie softly pulled away, she hugged her soon to be wife tightly.

"I love you, I love you so much..."

"Trixie..." the blue Unicorn moved her head to look at Rarity. She was extremely worried. "I love you too. No Pegasus will break us apart… speaking of which, how come he's a Pegasus? One of your parents was one?"

"No..." Trixie said as she broke the hug. "Nopony knows how it happened. Our whole genealogical tree are Unicorns. My parents wouldn't be able of seeing anypony behind their backs either, besides, Night Wing shares some of the traits my father had."

"That's really strange… It doesn't matter now. Go, before Fluttershy gets worried."

"Yes, you're right." Trixie turned and opened the front door. She glanced one last time to Rarity and smiled at her. "I'll see you later."

"Take care, my love." Trixie nodded and walked away. Once she was far enough from Carousel Boutique, she stood still and sighed. "I have to talk to Twilight." the magician pony galloped to the library, kicking the door open. "Twilight!" Spike was sleeping on his bed and jumped from his bed when Trixie arrived.

"What is wrong with you?!" Spike was furious and Trixie didn't dare to say anything. Twilight walked from the kitchen within moments, confused.

"Trixie? Why did you…?"

"I need to have an emergency talk with you, in private." the Lavender Unicorn nodded with a serious face and looked over at Spike.

"Keep an eye on the oven." Spike angrily mumbled something that neither pony couldn't hear and walked to the kitchen. Trixie confusedly gazed at her best friend. "He's acting worse than usual, I don't know why. Let's go to my room." Trixie nodded and followed Twilight upstairs. Once inside the bedroom, Twilight closed the door behind her and faced Trixie. "Another private conversation? What's so urgent, Trixie?"

"I know what's the danger Princess Celestia referred to."

"You do?" Trixie nodded and looked down.

"Rarity is in danger and I'll need help, from you and our friends."

"Of course! You don't have to ask for our help, Trixie. Who is the responsible of this?" Trixie slowly looked up to see Twilight with seriousness.

"My… other brother. He's a Pegasus."

"Other brother? Why would he do this? Why attacking Rarity?"

"He's evil, he killed Clementine and I'm sure that he wants to use Rarity to get to me. I'm his target, not her." Twilight has shocked; her jaw dropped and looked at Trixie with pity before hugging her.

"I'm so sorry, Trixie..." the magician pony returned the hug, but her face didn't change. She was still scared.

"If he even touches Rarity's hair, he will regret it! I'm not a filly anymore, I'm done running away. I will face the monster and defend my mare with my life." Twilight smiled as she broke the hug.

"I'm glad that I teached you more advanced magic."

"Yes... Thank you, Twilight, for everything."

"Don't mention it. I should write to Princess Celestia and tell her that about this."

"No. We need to keep this to ourselves to avoid unnecessary casualties. I won't let anypony else to die by his hooves!"

"That makes sense… alright, I won't tell her about..."

"Night Wing."

"Right. I'll tell our friends and we'll be careful from now on." Trixie nodded.

"I'll go to Sugarcube Corner now. Since Pinkie isn't here, I'll have to replace her until she's back."

"Can you bake?" Twilight asked, recovering her smile.

"No, but it can't be so hard. You just follow the recipe, and, voilá! Fluttershy does it."

"Cookies are different. Cakes demand more work, and the muffins they have are different from the ones which are homemade."

"That's not helping, Twilight. I'm about to do a full shift!"

"Oh, sorry!" Twilight sheepeshy said. "I'm sure that you'll manage. You have been working there for a while, surely you saw how they work."

"Well, Pinkie once asked me to watch as she baked a big cake for a birthday..."

"See? You'll be fine. Now, go or you'll get late."

"You're right." Trixie said before hugging Twilight one more time. "Thanks again, Twilight. I'll see you later!" Trixie trotted out the room and headed to Sugarcube Corner.

.

.

.

"That sure was exhausting, but fun! I guess that's why Pinkie likes to work there so much." The magician pony said to herself as she walked out from Sugarcube Corner, covered with flour and pastry in some parts of her body. "I need to take a good bath once I arrive to the cottage." While she was walking, she saw Applejack walking towards her. She was carrying a rose.

"Howdy there, partner!"

"Applejack! What are you doing with a rose? I didn't take you for that kind of pony."

"Oh, this? Ah think that ah have a stalker."

"Stalker?" Trixie confusedly asked

"Yeah. Not many ponies know that ah like roses and ah found this anonymously placed on mah window." Trixie opened her mouth to say something, but she noticed something on a cloud not far behind Applejack. She saw Rainbow Dash's head peering from it. The Pegasus quickly hid when she was spotted. Trixie smiled and looked at Applejack again, who was eating the rose and spitting its thorns.

"I don't think that "stalker" is the right word. What do you think of the gift? Would you give this pony a chance?" the farmer pony shrugged.

"Ah don't even know who this pony is. Instead of staying in the shadows and giving me roses, the stalker or, whatever, should come to mah face and speak. Until then, ah'm not interested." Applejack said with a serious tone.

"That's harsh, don't you think?" Applejack shook her head.

"Nope. What would you do in mah place?"

"That's a tricky question, Applejack. I love Rarity so I would reject the secret admirer, and I didn't care about love before falling for her, so..."

"Ah forgot, sugarcube, sorry. Ah keep forgettin' that you used to be different. Ah don't have time for love right now. Ah have a farm to take care of and a little sister who needs to be watched all the time or she would probably destroy the town. Not kiddin'" Trixie chuckled.

"I understand. But, who knows? You might be wrong."

"If this _secret admirer_ stands before me and confesses properly, ah'll decide if ah should give it a go. Now, ah must go to Sugarcube Corner and ask Mr. or Mrs. Cake if they need more apples. We normally deliver enough apples to last a week, but sometimes their customers are more demandin' and they run out of apples faster."

"Alright, I'll see you later then." Applejack smirked and continued on her way, throwing the stem away.

"Ah must admit, though, it was tasty." Trixie watched as her friend left and, once she was gone, Trixie looked at the cloud Rainbow Dash was on.

"She's gone, Rainbow!" the cyan Pegasus peered again before flying towards her magician friend.

"Thank you for not giving me away, Trixie. I owe you one."

"You owe me nothing. I've made a promise, remember?"

"Yeah, but I thought you wouldn't keep it."

"You really have that little faith on me, Rainbow Dash?" Trixie asked with a smile. "What did Trixie do to not be worthy of your trust?"

"That's not what I meant, uhh, I..." the Pegasus sighed as she blushed. "I'm sorry, it's just that I'm really nervous. I never had a crush before, I don't know what to do to make it go away!"

"So, you give Applejack her favorite flowers? That's only making it clear that you have feelings for her, it will not make them go away."

"I don't have feelings for Applejack, it's just a silly crush!"

"Do you want to ask an expert?"

"An expert?"

.

.

.

"You're definitely in love, Rainbow Dash. It's not a crush." Twilight said as she closed a book she was reading. They were at her library. "A crush fades within the four months after it appears, and you had those feelings since…?"

"Six months, maybe?" Rainbow Dash said.

"Exactly! It's love, Rainbow. I'm sorry if that's not what you wanted to hear."

"I don't know why we came here on the first place. Twilight isn't an expert in love!" The cyan Pegasus tried to sound angry, but her voice sounded as it was breaking and she was blushing madly.

"What does experts do to earn that title?" Trixie asked to her Pegasus friend.

"I don't know, read books about love?"

"Yes." the bookworm pony spoke. "And I read entire books about many subjects. I started to read about love when I fell in love with Fluttershy and I learnt much from them." Rainbow Dash growled and crossed her forelegs. Her cheeks were still red. "Who are you in love with, anyway?" Trixie looked over at Rainbow.

"Umm… I promised Rainbow I wouldn't tell."

"It's Okay..." the pegasus said as she unfolded her forelegs and looked down. "I suppose she can know too. It's not like if she's going to tell everypony." Rainbow Dash slowly lifted her head to see Twilight. She gulped and closed her eyes before speaking again. "It's Applejack." Twilight twitched her head. She was confused at first, but she smiled in a matter of moments and she hugged her friend.

"That's fantastic, I'm so happy for you!" Twilight, then, moved to see her friend, who didn't return the hug. "Pinkie will surely be excited when she finds out, she called it!"

"Yeah, about that..." Rainbow Dash spoke. "I would appreciate if you don't tell her when she returns. She will surely throw a party and she would eventually reveal everything to Applejack. But, you can tell Fluttershy if you want. And I think that Rarity will know soon..."

"Well..." Trixie said as she blushed.

"Rarity knows too."

"I will definitely tell her, then! This way, Pinkie Pie will be the only pony who has no idea." Twilight said with a big smile.

"You have to tell her, Rainbow." Trixie spoke again, causing Rainbow Dash to quickly look at her.

"I won't tell my best friend that I like **like** her, that's insane! I can live with those feelings."

"Really...?" Twilight inquired. "What do you do just to see her?" the cyan Pegasus looked at Twilight, about to refuse to answer, but she saw both her and Trixie smiling at her. They would keep insisting. Rainbow Dash sighed and blushed as she spoke.

"Well… I watch her while she's bucking her apple trees, I wake up earlier just to watch Applejack sleep before she wakes up and I keep the sun away from her when she bucks too many hours..." A smile slowly appeared on Rainbow Dash's face as she spoke and her voice didn't have her usual tone. It sounded softer. Both Unicorns noticed this.

"Oh my gosh, Rainbow, you **have** to tell her!" Twilight said after a few seconds of silence.

"N-No! I… I can't."

"Rainbow Dash..." Trixie spoke. "You either tell her or leave even more obvious signs until she finds out that you're her secret admirer."

"Secret admirer?" Twilight asked.

"I… secretly gave her a flower, a rose..." the bookworm pony sadly looked at Rainbow Dash, she was about to say something else but the noticed the sun from the window.

"It's about to get dark..."

"I'll get ready for the first watch." Rainbow Dash said with seriousness and saluted. Trixie eyed her Pegasus friend. "To guard Rarity."

"Oh."

"I called everypony here today and I explained them the situation. Me, Rainbow Dash, Applejack and you will take turns of three hours to guard Rarity's home from any menace."

"I really appreciate this, girls. I owe you all a big one."

"Trixie, you don't owe us anything. If anyone is in danger, we'll do our best to protect them." Twilight said with a smile.

"But this is my fight, my brother, my Nemesis." Rainbow Dash put one of her forelegs on Trixie's back.

"Trixie, you're one of us now. If anyone messes with you, they mess with all of us." Trixie smiled and hugged both of her friends.

"Still, thank you so much..."

"You're welcome, Trixie." Rainbow Dash said the three of them broke the hug. "We should get going." Trixie nodded as both she and the Pegasus walked outside.

"Try to sleep early. Your watch is the last one, around four in the morning." Twilight said as she followed her friends.

"I will, thanks!" Twilight closed the door behind them, but she still heard their voices. "Wait, you keep the sun away from Applejack but not from me?" the lavender Unicorn chuckled and she heard footsteps climbing down the stairs. Spike was walking directly to the door, angry. "Where do you think you're going?"

"Don't bother me!" Spike darkly said as he tried to opened the door, but Twilight put her foreleg to keep the door shut.

"You aren't allowed to leave the library unless I ask you to..." Spike growled at Twilight, causing her to get scared and leave the door for him to open.

"I told you not to bother me!" Spike closed the door with all his strength and walked away. Twilight began to cry.

"S-Spike… what's happening to you…?"

.

.

.

Rainbow Dash was sitting on a cloud above Carousel Boutique. An hour and a half passed since she arrived and it was already dark. Rarity was asleep. Nothing strange had happened so far.

"So boring..." the Pegasus said to herself after yawning. "But I guess that it's a good sign. Boredom means no danger." Rainbow Dash laid on the cloud with her head hanging from the cloud. "Stay sharp, RD..." her eyes were slowly closing until she spotted something strange. "Who's that?" A shadow was approaching to Rarity's front door. The rainbow-maned pony kept looking at the figure until she saw who it was.

It was Spike.

The baby Dragon was carrying a package and was heading towards Rarity's door. "What the hay is he doing?" Rainbow Dash decided to watch instead of flying to him. Spike knocked at the door with interludes. The Pegasus had a strange sensation, like if something was not right but she couldn't figure out what. Rarity woke up abruptly and shaking. She slowly sat up and walked downstairs without making any noise while Spike kept knocking slowly. When Rarity got to the door, she used the peephole to see who it was. When she saw that it was Spike, Rarity opened the door a bit.

"Spike? What are you doing here? I was sleeping and you should be too."

"This is for you." Spike strangely said as he lifted the package to Rarity. "Open it."

"Can't it wait until tomorrow?" Spike shook his head slowly.

"No, it has to be now. Trixie told me that you have to open it now."

"Trixie?" both Rarity and Rainbow Dash said almost at the same time, but the later one was careful to not reveal herself. Spike nodded slowly. "You two… talked?"

"Yes. We are friends now. We didn't want to tell you until we thought of how to surprise you. This gift is the surprise. Open it." Rarity noticed that something was wrong, but she took the package anyway.

"I think that a peek won't hurt..."

"Wait!" Rainbow Dash tried to stop her, but it was too late. Rarity opened the package and a strange cloud came from it, knocking both Rarity and Spike out. The cyan Pegasus was about to fly to them but she saw somepony gallop to them. A Pegasus. The mysterious Pegasus grabbed Rarity and began to gallop away. "It has to be him!" Rainbow Dash revealed herself and charged towards Night Wing, but he turned; spotting her. Rainbow Dash saw his red eyes and a glow on his forehead and, suddenly, everything went dark. She fell to the ground and her unconscious body slided to Night Wing's hooves. He smirked darkly and escaped with Rarity.

.

.

.

Trixie woke up abruptly and sat up, breathing fast. She sensed that Rarity could be in danger. She wasted no time and went to Carousel Boutique as fast as she could. She gasped when she saw the door opened and Spike and Rainbow Dash on the ground. She was relieved when she saw that they were still breathing. Trixie noticed a box laying close to where Spike was and took a closer look inside. She found a note and dropped the box. _There's a map behind this, come alone. Don't be stupid to bring anypony else!_ Trixie looked the reverse and saw an 'X' marking a cave not close from there, but not too far.

"Rarity is in danger for my fault… I must save her!" She didn't have time to wake up Rainbow Dash nor Spike. She galloped as fast as she could to face her brother. She didn't notice that Spike recovered and saw her while she was galloping. He stood up and followed her, being careful to not be noticed.

* * *

><p><strong>Rarity, didn't you promise to be careful? -_- <strong>

**Get ready, because a fight scene is coming on the next chapter!**

**Too intense? Please leave your comments! ^_^**

**SonicTheEchidna didn't revise this chapter yet.  
><strong>


	14. Past Can't Be Escaped From

**Past Can't be Escaped From**

_Night Wing! When I put my hooves on you I'll make you wish you never were born!_ Trixie galloped without rest. She could feel like if her lungs were burning but she didn't care. She had to save Rarity. _He wants me, surely Rarity's still alive… but I know my brother very well, she won't be fine when I finally arrive…_ The magician pony galloped faster, unaware that Spike was still behind her. Despite being still a baby, he somehow managed to keep up.

.

.

.

Rarity slowly woke up. She widely opened her eyes when she realized that she was in an unfamiliar place. She saw that she was inside some kind of cell. Behind her there was a rock wall and in front of her there was a door. She tried to get to it, but one of her rear legs was chained to the ground. She looked around, but all she could see was a poorly illuminated room. She sat and hugged herself. She was shaking and her eyes became wet. _This has to be his doing… I should have taken more precautions, how could I let this happen?!_ Just as a tear fell to the ground, she heard hoofsteps approaching. She quickly stood up and cleaned her eyes and the door opened slowly. Somepony entered the cell, closing the door behind. Two red eyes glowed in the dark, which startled Rarity.

"So..." the voice echoed the room. It sounded terrifying. "You must be the pest who my _dear_ sister cares the most."

"And, you must be the evil Pegasus brother of Trixie, Night Wing." Rarity tried to sound brave, but her voice broke. The pony in the shadows chuckled darkly and slowly walked to the light. Rarity gasped when she fully saw the monster before her. His coat was dark blue and his mane dark purple. His eyes looked even more threatening now and he had an evil smile on his face. Rarity noticed that his forehead looked strange, like if he just removed something he had for a while now.

"That is correct. I'm surprised than that stupid told you about me. She never cared about me, nopony did. That's why I was kept inside the house. And, that's why everypony in Unicorn Hills had to die." Rarity's jaw dropped and Night Wing grinned darkly.

"Trixie was right… you're a monster!" the dark Pegasus lost his smile and slapped her on the face, making her fall to the ground.

"The only monsters in this Kingdom are the Unicorns and the Princesses who rule it! I plan to cleanse this Kingdom from all those abominations."

"You're crazy!" the fashionista was working hard to keep her sobs inside. Night Wing jumped on Rarity, with his wings opened and began to strangle the defenseless Unicorn.

"You know nothing! You don't know what is like to be a Pegasus in a Unicorn's family, living in a town where only Unicorns were allowed to live! Being kept all alone in the dark, being fed with leftovers! Cleaning Unicorn Hills was the first step. After I get rid of Trixie, Ponyville will be the next!" He released Rarity, who began to cough as he watched her with despise. He grabbed Rarity from her withers and slammed her to the rock wall behind her. The Unicorn moaned of pain and opened her eyes to find Night Wing's face close to her. "Let's see if Trixie still loves you after I'm done with you." Rarity watched scared as the dark Pegasus rose one of his forelegs and moved it fast to her belly.

.

.

.

"Rarity!" Trixie stood up and faced the direction where the cave was. She was taking a short break after her lungs couldn't resist anymore. Once again, she had the feeling that her love was in danger. "I'm coming, please, hold on!" the blue Unicorn began to gallop again. She wasn't far from her destination, she could already descry it from the horizon. This time, Trixie didn't stop until she finally made it to the cave. She stood still to catch her breath before walking with caution inside it. The ceiling had many torches, lighting the way to a door. Trixie looked suspiciously to it. She walked towards the door but, middle way, she heard something strange. She stood still, hearing the sound approaching when, suddenly, she was pushed aside just before a blade passed through where she just was standing. Trixie put a hoof on her forehead. "What the…?" She opened her eyes and was surprised to find Spike in front of her. He wasn't looking at her, he was looking at the blade, which hit the wall, and reaching a hand to the fallen pony. "Spike?"

"Get up, now!" Trixie took his hand and Spike helped her to stand up. Trixie tried to look at the baby dragon, but he still didn't look at her.

"Umm, thanks..." Spike sighed and looked down.

"This is all my fault..."

"What do you mean?"

"I helped to kidnap Rarity, I'm sorry, I don't know what happened to me..."

"You… encountered Night Wing?" Spike nodded.

"It was a week ago. I found him hidden inside some bushes. The moment he put his eyes on me I felt… weird."

"Night Wing plays with your mind, it's not your fault. He gets you to do whatever he wants and changes your mood. That's why you acted so darkly lately."

"Then, I'm not… evil?"

"No, you're not. He used you like a puppet to get to Rarity." Spike closed his eyes, sniffed and hugged Trixie abruptly.

"I'm so sorry, Trixie! After I yelled at you a few months ago, I felt terrible. I knew that I had to apologize, but..." Trixie smiled a bit and put a foreleg around the baby dragon.

"It's okay, I forgive you, Spike." They broke the hug and Spike looked at her. "Spike, go back to Ponyville and bring help. I don't know how strong Night Wing is and I may need help." Spike nodded and ran to the entrance before stopping and looking back.

"Trixie."

"Yes?"

"You're not a bad pony, be careful." after saying that, he ran outside and to Ponyville. Trixie smiled and looked at the door. She took a deep breath and ran towards it, using her magic to blast open the door.

"Night Wing!" Trixie looked around. Her brother nor Rarity were in sight. "He kept himself busy." the Unicorn said as she walked a few steps forward. The cave was some kind of lab. It was illuminated decently and there were several test tubes with strange fluids on various tables and weird machines everywhere. The cave had another opening besides the one she entered from, but this one was a cliff. She was disgusted by everything she saw.

Suddenly, she heard something move. She looked in front of her to see that a wall was slowly turning with somepony on the floor. Trixie gasped when she saw Rarity chained to the floor. She was holding her belly and her face showed pain. She had a purple eye and she was bleeding from her forehead, under her horn and from her lower lip. She gazed upon Trixie with sadness and her good eye wet. Trixie saw enough. She growled as she heard something behind her, turning to see a white projectile heading towards her fast. She managed to cast a magical shield just in time and blocked it.

"Show yourself!" Two red eyes glowed in the dark and slowly walked to the light. Trixie was surprised to see that Night Wing had some kind of mechanical horn on his forehead.

"Hello, Trixie. Long time no see." he smirked at her darkly as Trixie slowly shook her head.

"You've completely lost yourself"

"Who do you think you are to tell me that I'm out of my mind?!" the Pegasus was furious. As he spoke, his 'horn' glowed. Trixie got on guard and Night Wing attacked her once again. She counter attacked to deflect his attack. She couldn't dodge it or else Rarity would have gotten the attack. "Do you like this? I invented it myself."

"Why?!" they were pacing in circles, not moving their sights from each other as Rarity looked terrified at the duel before her.

"It isn't easy to kill a Unicorn when they can stop you from a distance. I had to invent something to be able to fix that. It connects directly to my brain."

"I won't make it easy to you. You will pay for what you have done!"

"What? Killing Clementine, killing every Unicorn in Unicorn Hills or kidnapping your stupid fiancée?" Trixie growled once again as she attacked Night Wing with several blasts, but he deflected them all, laughing.

"Don't call her stupid! And, how did you know?!"

"I've been observing you, and I attacked you where it hurts the most like many years ago, in your heart." Trixie screamed furious as she charged a spell. Night Wing smiled maliciously and got ready for anything. Trixie was crying of rage. She screamed one more time as she attacked her brother, but he dodged the spell with no problems. He laughed as he faced Trixie again, but was surprised that there was another spell heading to him which he couldn't dodge. He got hit and was sent backwards to a wall. The dark Pegasus growled and flew towards Trixie with his forelegs at the front. Trixie tried to move but Night Wing attacked her with his 'horn'. The magician pony couldn't do anything but to get ready for the impact. Night Wing grabbed her and threw her to the ceiling in front of the cliff, causing a fissure and breaking one of her rear legs. When Trixie managed to stand up, she rose her head only to see how Night Wing approached to her again, he grabbed her and used a 'spell' on Trixie's left eye.

"Trixie!" Rarity cried as she saw how Trixie was getting beaten up and later thrown next to her. Trixie moaned in pain as she slowly stood up.

"Hmm, it seems that you didn't get enough." The Pegasus was walking towards them. "How can you call yourself a magician when you can't even beat a Pegasus."

"Leave her alone!" Rarity exclaimed as she used her magic to lift a rock behind the evil pony and threw it to the back of his head. It was a big rock so he fell to the floor, hurt. Night Wing put one of his forelegs on the place where he was hit and saw that he was bleeding. "You, fool!" He stood up and tried to attack Rarity with a projectile, but Trixie casted a shield around Rarity and herself, blocking it.

"Don't you dare to harm her again!"

"Watch your language, I'm older than you, remember?"

"You're no brother of mine!" Trixie limped towards Night Wing. "Fight me!"

"Somepony's eager to die!" the dark Pegasus smirked as his 'horn' started to glow. But Trixie was faster than him, her horn glowed and, suddenly, a series of projectiles were casted and headed towards the Pegasus in rapid fire. Night Wing had to move fast to escape from them, but he managed to dodge them all. The entire time his 'horn' was glowing. When the projectiles stopped, Trixie fell to the floor, exhausted and breathing hard. Night Wing Laughed maniacally and released the 'spell' on Trixie.

"No!" Rarity tried to gallop towards Trixie, but the chain stopped her from doing so. "Trixie..." the blue Unicorn looked how a big white light headed towards her. She couldn't do anything to stop it. But just as the projectile was about to hit her, a barrier blocked it.

"What?!" Trixie was as confused as Night Wing, but Rarity was smiling for something she was seeing behind them, or better said, somepony.

"Twilight!" Trixie and Night Wing looked at the entrance and they saw Twilight standing on the blasted door, furiously looking at the dark Pegasus. The lavender pony teleported in front of Trixie, protecting her.

"You mess with my friends, you mess with me."

"I don't care how many of you there are, I'll take all of you on!"

"Twilight…" Twilight's ears peaked as she heard when she heard Trixie muttering to her as she slowly stood up. "Don't underestimate him. His mechanical horn is strong..."

"Thanks for the heads up." In any moment did Twilight lose her sight from the Pegasus before her. He was still smiling maliciously.

"So? Are you ready for your demise?"

"Can you fight, Trixie?" Twilight eyed her best friend from the corner of her eyes as she limped next to her. Trixie gazed at Rarity and saw her scared. The blue Unicorn frowned and looked back at her nemesis.

"I can manage." Adrenaline flowed through Trixie's blood. She couldn't allow Rarity to be harmed again. Just as Twilight and Trixie got ready to fight, Night Wing disappeared before their eyes.

"Where is he?!" Twilight exclaimed and she felt Trixie getting back to back with her as they heard his laughs echoing the cave.

"He's playing with us, like a shark surrounding its prey. Don't let your guard down!"

"If only this room wasn't too poorly illuminated… that's it!" Twilight turned her head a bit. "Trixie, go free Rarity."

"What about you?"

"I'll distract him while you get her out of here."

"Twilight..."

"Do as I say!" Trixie didn't need to hear that twice. She nodded and got ready to gallop towards her love. "Ready? Now!" Trixie rushed to where Rarity was as Twilight's horn lit and expanded the light through the entire room. It would only work for a few seconds, so she quickly looked her surroundings. She saw Night Wing charging a 'Spell' which would hit Trixie, but the later had her eyes focusing on Rarity, so Twilight quickly attacked him with her magic. The dark Pegasus saw the spell when it was too late and got hit, but he managed to attack anyway. "Look out!"

"Huh?" Trixie saw Night Wing's attack heading towards Rarity. "Get down!" Rarity threw herself to the ground just in time. The attack hit the chain and released her. The fancy Unicorn realized this, gazing upon the broken chain. She smiled just as she felt Trixie hugging her tight.

"I'm sorry for not being able to prevent your kidnap."

"You're here now, Trixie-bu, that's what matters." they gazed at each others eyes for a brief moment.

"Hold still." Trixie said and used her magic to break what was left of the chain, leaving Rarity's rear leg completely free. Then, they turned their heads to see Twilight fighting Night Wing. The Pegasus screamed as he charged towards Twilight, but she attacked him with her magic just when he was about to hit her and jumped to dodge Night Wing's body falling to the ground. He recovered quickly and charged his 'horn'. "I'll take you out of here and I'll join Twilight once you're safe." The couple tried to gallop to the exit, but Night Wing smiled darkly as he abruptly aimed Trixie and attacked her.

"Trixie!" the magician pony turned her head to Twilight, who was the pony who called her, but due to her harmed eye, she couldn't properly see a strange white ball heading towards her. It hit her and sent her off the cliff.

"Trixie, no!" Nopony could do anything but to watch how Trixie fell.

"How stupid you think I am? Do you think I don't know when I'm being distracted?" Rarity's eyes became wet as she galloped towards the edge of the cliff. She spotted Trixie spinning as she fell.

"No..." Just as Rarity began to sob, a rainbow flew past her,, moving her mane due to the speed and heading towards Trixie. The rainbow catched her and brought her back to the cave. Rainbow Dash gently put Trixie on the ground.

"Are you okay?" The cyan Pegasus asked her friend.

"Rainbow Dash?" Trixie was confused at first, but she smirked soon afterwards. "You sure know how to make a good entrance." Rainbow Dash chuckled at the comment.

"Trixie!" Rarity jumped on Trixie, hugging her tightly. Trixie returned the hug as Rarity looked at Rainbow Dash. "Thank you so much, Rainbow Dash."

"Oh, you're that stupid Pegasus who I defeated with no problems." Night Wing mocked the newcomer. Rainbow Dash walked in front of her friends and opened her wings as she made a stance.

"It won't be like last time. Now I know how you knocked me out and you won't hit me this time!" the dark Pegasus glanced between Rainbow Dash and Twilight before chuckling maliciously.

"This is getting interesting. By coming here, you're just making things easier to me. This way, I won't have to kill you one by one." He growled again as he attacked Twilight, but she blocked her projectiles. As the evil Pegasus was attacking her, Rainbow Dash charged towards him. But he was expecting that so he dodged her just in time. He fluttered his wings to watch his enemies from above. He chose Twilight as his next target. He flew towards the lavender Unicorn, but Rainbow Dash grabbed him from his rear legs and spinned him around her before throwing him to a wall. Night Wing rubbed his forehead and opened his eyes to see Trixie and Twilight in front of him, about to attack him with their magic. The dark Pegasus flew to dodge their attacks, but Rainbow Dash was waiting for him in the air.

"Going somewhere?" she said before kicking and sending him to the ground. He coughed as he slowly stood up. He growled again and charged towards Rarity, but his idea was to stab her with his 'horn'. Rainbow Dash tried to stop him but his fury made him more aware. He dodged the cyan Pegasus and Twilight's various attacks. He was getting closer to Rarity, who was alone.

"Rarity!" Trixie galloped as fast as she could towards Rarity and she stood in front of her with her rear legs. Trixie tried to attack him but he was too close. She got stabbed. The cave fell silent as Trixie fell, with her forehooves on the injury close to her stomach. Rarity catched her before she hit the ground.

"Trixie..." Rarity whispered as tears began to fall through her cheeks. Trixie looked at Rarity and put one of her forelegs on one of Rarity's cheeks.

"She took the damage for somepony else. That was really stupid!" Night Wing began to laugh, distracting him from his surroundings. Rainbow Dash took the advantage and kicked him once again. Twilight didn't let him recover and attacked him with her magic several times, badly damaging one of his wings with one of the projectiles. The dark Pegasus didn't have time to return the attacks and was being sent backwards until Rainbow Dash punched him on the face and sent him a few meters back.

"That's enough!" His 'horn' glowed once again. Twilight and Rainbow Dash got ready, but they suddenly smiled. "What are you smiling about?" He was about to attack them, but somepony else kicked him on the jaw; breaking it. He was sent to the edge of the cliff and his attack hit the ceiling, making the crack bigger. Night Wing barely managed to stand up and looked at the pony who kicked him.

It was Applejack.

He tried to attack them again, but the crack got even bigger and parts of the ceiling fell. He looked up only to see big rocks fall on him. Night Wing died instantly. The rocks were so heavy that they made a crack on part of the cliff and they fell to the oblivion. Applejack, Twilight and Rainbow Dash were shocked from what they just witnessed.

"At least he won't come back..." Rainbow Dash said.

"Trixie, please, don't leave me like this!" Everypony turned and trotted towards Rarity and a badly injured Trixie.

"I-I'm sorry, Rarity… I can't keep my eyes opened..." the blue Unicorn didn't stop bleeding.

"N-No..."

"I love you… you can date somepony else..."

"D-Don't say that… we'll get through this!" Rarity was holding Trixie's hoof with the both of her own. Trixie smiled at her before her eyes closed and her hoof fell to the ground. "Trixie…? Trixie!" Rarity hugged Trixie's body and began to cry uncontrollably as her friends looked down, silently crying too. Rarity cried until she felt something blowing her hair. She opened her eyes and looked at Trixie, surprised. But she wasn't moving. Rarity put her head closer to her nose. After some moments, she felt the blowing again. "She's still breathing… she's still breathing!"

"She is?!" Twilight, Applejack and Rainbow Dash exclaimed.

"Let me check her heartbeat." Twilight walked to the fallen Unicorn and put her ear on her chest. Everypony fell silent and contained their breathes. Then, after some seconds, Twilight heard a heartbeat. "It's beating! However, it's weak… we have to take her to a hospital!"

"But the closest hospital is all the way back to Ponyville..." Rainbow Dash spoke. "I don't think that I could fly her there without making the injury worse!"

"But I can teleport with her. I think that I can do it, but it will leave me exhausted."

"Twilight, take me with you." Rarity said.

"Rarity, I would love to but I don't even know if I will make it alone with Trixie."

"Please… I don't want to leave her side, not for a second. Do it for me, Twilight… take me with you." the lavender Unicorn wanted to say no again, but Rarity was crying silently and sobbed as she looked at her. Besides, the more time they took, the more blood Trixie would lose and her chance of survival would lessen.

"I'll try." Twilight said after sighing, defeated.

"Thank you." Rarity smiled a bit before sobbing again. Twilight walked closer to the couple and looked at her friends. "I'll meet you girls there." her friends nodded and galloped away. Twilight looked back at Trixie and Rarity and closed her eyes. The fashionista didn't even breathe while Twilight focused to not distract her. After a couple of seconds, they were surrounded by a magical aura and, suddenly, a light covered them. Two seconds later they were at Ponyville's hospital reception. Twilight sat to catch her breath.

"What the...?!" Nurse Redheart was obviously surprised. They didn't usually receive patients out of nowhere. Luckily, there were only a few ponies around and they were all sitting.

"Help her… please!" Rarity said between sobs. The nurse galloped to the room behind her and returned with several paramedics. They put Trixie on a stretcher with wheels and took her to the emergency room. Rarity tried to follow them but two paramedics stopped her.

"You need medical attention too." Nurse Redheart said.

"I won't leave her!"

"This is for your own good, miss, please!" Rarity struggled when the paramedics tried to take her.

"Get your hooves off me!"

"Rarity!" Twilight called from where she was catching her breath. "They're right, you need to go with them."

"But Trixie needs me..."

"They will take her to where you are after she's out of surgery, right?" Twilight finished her sentence by looking at the nurse.

"Of course." Rarity struggles slowly stopped and let the paramedics to take her. Once Rarity was gone, nurse Redheart looked at Twilight again. "If she survives the surgery. I can't tell if she'll make it. Look how she left the floor."

"I know. She's barely breathing and her heartbeat was slow… thanks for keeping that part from her." the nurse nodded and returned to her station while Twilight went to the sitting area to wait for her friends.

* * *

><p><strong>Intense, wasn't it? :o<strong>

**Yeah, I've made Night Wing such an as***** so he won't be missed ^_^**

**I… really didn't like doing this to them, but this fight scene will be important in the future. Why, you may ask? You know the answer if you keep reading! :D**

**Please, leave your thoughts :)**

**And, I want to apologize if the fight scene wasn't the best… :/**

**Also, I'm proud of the title! XD**

**SonicTheEchidna didn't revise this chapter yet.**


	15. Aftermaths

**Aftermaths**

Hours passed since Trixie was taken to surgery and they still didn't get any news about her status. Twilight, Rainbow Dash and Applejack were still waiting in the sitting area, alongside Spike and Fluttershy. Twilight was holding her marefriend to comfort her while Applejack was just sitting looking down and Rainbow Dash had her eyes on the clock. Spike didn't dare to look at anypony, feeling guilty for what happened. The only sounds that were heard were the clock ticking, their breaths and the nurse writing on a piece of parchment. In one moment, Rainbow Dash sighed and looked over at her friends, noticing Applejack's strange face first, so, she walked to her.

"Hey, AJ, are you alright?"

"Of course ah'm not, Rainbow. Two of our friends are injured, one of them could die and ah killed somepony."

"You had no other choice, Applejack. It was him or us."

"Ah know. But ah still took a life… ah took a life, Rainbow!" the nurse did a "shh" sound and Applejack blushed, embarrassed and she buried her face on her knees. She was on fetal position. Suddenly, she felt hooves on her withers and revealed her face to find Rainbow Dash close to her. They were never as close as they were now.

"Applejack, I know that you feel bad for doing it, but the feeling will go away at some point."

"How can you possibly know…?"

"I don't, but I believe it will. By taking that life you saved at least two others. He was trying to kill us all!" Applejack sniffed, not looking away from the Pegasus before her. "You're not a murderer, AJ, and nopony thinks that. You're a heroine. Right, guys?" they both looked at their friends, who nodded with a smile. The farmer pony sniffed again, closed her eyes and hugged Rainbow Dash tightly.

"Thank you so much, Rainbow. Yer the best friend a pony can ask for..." the cyan Pegasus blushed hard. Her forelegs were in the air for some moments due to the unexpected hug.

"Don't get corny, AJ." Rainbow Dash said as she smiled a little bit and hugged her secret love back. The Pegasus closed her eyes and smelt Applejack's scent _I love the smell of apples_. When Rainbow Dash opened her eyes, she saw Twilight looking at them, smiling. Fluttershy noticed the Unicorn's strange smile and got confused.

"What…?" Fluttershy tried to speak, but Twilight looked at her with a warm smile and spoke, interrupting her.

"I'll tell you later, Shy."

"Twilight..." Spike said as he slowly approached to Twilight and Fluttershy, touching his index fingers.

"Spike. You owe us an explanation." Twilight seriously said.

"I know, I can explain. Trixie could corroborate me, but..."

"Tell me what happened and I'll believe you." Twilight's voice still had signs of coldness. Fluttershy eyed her but the Unicorn didn't change her expression.

"A week ago I encountered him, Trixie's brother, and he spoke to me..."

"Spike, you know that..."

"Yes, yes, I know… but I don't know what happened to me. I felt… weird. I listened to him. He told me that he was preparing a prank for Trixie and I agreed to help him, I didn't know that he was planning to kidnap Rarity and get her killed with Trixie!"

"You trusted a stranger, Spike..."

"It wasn't my intention. He somehow messed with my head and made me do what he wanted. Trixie told me that he was capable of doing that. That's why I acted so rudely with all of you guys, like..."

"Trixie used to behave before falling in love with Rarity, but worse." Twilight finished his sentence.

"Twilight?" Fluttershy worriedly asked when she saw her marefriend thinking with one of her hooves on her mouth.

"It all makes sense now… Trixie acted the way she did before due to Night Wing's doing. His 'spell', if it can be called that, never left. Not until she met somepony to break her free from him."

"Rarity." Fluttershy said.

"Exactly. Rarity's love for Trixie was, and still is, stronger than Night Wing's hatred."

"I hope that she recovers..." Spike said, looking down and clenching his fists.

"She will, Spike, Rarity' condition isn't that bad. I'm sure that she's out of danger." Twilight said with a smile.

"I know that..." Spike said as he rose his head to look at Twilight. "I meant Trixie. If something happens to her, Rarity will never be the same..." Twilight was surprised to hear that Spike was worried about Trixie's condition. But she knew that his pride was big, and she didn't make a big deal of it.

"We hope so too. All we can do is wait."

"Can I… sit with you?"

"Sure, Spike." Fluttershy said and the baby dragon jumped sat between Twilight and Fluttershy. Spike snuggled against Twilight.

"Thank you, Twi." the Unicorn smiled and patted his head softly. Then, she gazed at Fluttershy, who used her wing to hug her marefriend and bring her and Spike closer to her. "Twilight, about what I said before… when I said that you weren't my mother..."

"Yes…?"

"You're more like a big sister for me. Princess Celestia looked after me until you graduated. I hope that you're not offended, but..." Twilight smiled warmly.

"I'm not mad. It makes sense that you see me like that. Thank you, little brother."

"Don't abuse." Twilight giggled and kissed Spike's forehead. "Hey, what did I just say?"

"I couldn't resist." the Unicorn said as she smiled with her eyes closed.

Hours later, a doctor entered the waiting room and headed towards the front desk before going to where they were. Applejack, the only pony who was awake, woke up her friends.

"Everyone, wake up! A doctor is comin'!" the doctor arrived just as everyone woke up.

"You are the ones who brought patients Rarity and Trixie?"

"Yes, we are." Twilight answered.

"They are on their room now, follow me."

"So, that means that Trixie survived the surgery?" Fluttershy asked as they followed the doctor to the room.

"She's alive, but there have been complications."

"Complications?" Rainbow Dash asked. "What kind of complications?"

"She's in a coma."

"She's what?!" Everyone suddenly exclaimed.

"Please, not so loud!" the doctor scolded them in whispers.

"Sorry, but… poor Trixie… does Rarity knows?"

"She does." no one spoke until they arrived where Trixie and Rarity were. A nurse was writing something on a medical record at the feet of Rarity's bed, who was sadly looking at a sleeping Trixie, her left eye was bandaged, same with her belly and one of her rear legs. There were machines around her to help her breathe, including a Cardiology machine which showed that her pulse was stable. "Nurse, you're needed at the reception." the nurse nodded and left the room. "You can stay here, I'll come for you in a few minutes."

"Thanks, doctor." Applejack said as the doctor left. Then, everyone walked to Rarity. "How are you holdin'?"

"Physically? Im fine." Rarity didn't move her eyes from her love. "But my Trixie might not wake up again..."

"Rarity..." Twilight tried to speak but she was interrupted by the fancy Unicorn.

"I can't be optimistic, Twilight, I'm realistic. The doctors said that, due the amount of blood she lost, she not only may never wake up, but there's also a chance that she has amnesia if she ever does. There's also a chance that she loses her vision from her left eye. Look at her! They barely managed to save her. If it weren't for those machines, she would be dead already." Tears ran through Rarity's cheeks as she spoke. When she finished speaking, Fluttershy rushed to her and hugged her. Rarity sobbed on her best friend's chest. "It's so unfair… Trixie doesn't deserve this… she never deserved this..." Twilight sadly looked at Trixie. Like everyone else, it hurt her to see the magician pony like this. Breathing only thanks to the assistance of machines..

"When are you allowed to leave, Rarity?"

"I'll be under observation until tomorrow, but I won't leave. I won't leave Trixie's side. I'll stay with her until she wakes up." Rarity noticed Spike from the corner of her eyes and gazed at him. "Spike..?." Fluttershy moved as the baby dragon closed his eyes and ran towards Rarity to hug her.

"I'm really sorry, Rarity! I never wanted this to happen..."

"Spike..." Rarity tried to speak, but Spike continued.

"I followed Trixie after you were kidnaped. I apologized to her and the sent me to look for help!"

"You did?" Rarity and Twilight said at a unison. The baby dragon noded.

"Yes… when I woke up from the trance, all my hatred finally faded." Spike opened his eyes and looked at Twilight. "I'm a different dragon, I promise."

"He was the one who woke me up and explained me the situation." Rainbow Dash said. "I asked him to look for Applejack as I left to help you."

"Spike..." Rarity called him. The baby dragon looked at Rarity and was hugged by her. "I believe you. I forgive you, Spike, and I'm glad that you have finally made amends with Trixie." the fancy Unicorn finished by looking at her unconscious fiancée. "If only she was awake, everything would be fine..."

"If only..." Spike said. Minutes later, the doctor was back.

"I'm sorry, I can't give you any more time. The patient needs to sleep now."

"We understand." Applejack said as she left, followed by everyone else. Rainbow Dash turned to see Rarity before leaving the room.

"If you want, I can borrow you one of my Daring Do books."

"Thank you, Rainbow Dash. But I'm not into those kind of books. I don't feel like reading either." the cyan Pegasus nodded and left. The doctor closed the door, leaving Rarity only with the sounds of the machines that kept Trixie alive. She forced herself to fall asleep.

.

.

.

The next day, Rarity was allowed to leave by afternoon. But as she promised, she decided to stay with Trixie. Pinkie Pie unexpectedly showed up on that same day. Her mane was down.

"Pinkie? What are you doing here? I thought that you were visiting your family." Rainbow Dash said, but the pink pony didn't say anything. She just walked to where Rarity was and hugged her.

"I… sent her a letter to explain her the situation last night..." Twilight said. "I didn't think that she would come back as soon as she read it."

"Ah have never seen her like this. She must be really feeling sad to be this silent." Applejack commented as she watched the scene. Rarity smiled a bit at Pinkie Pie, thanking her for coming, before both of them stared at Trixie.

"I explained the situation to Princess Celestia as well and I also told her that there is no danger now." Twilight added.

"What did she say?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"She thanked us for letting her know and for taking care of the danger and that she hopes that Trixie recovers. Sadly, not even her magic can help her."

"It's all up to her body now." Applejack said.

"And Rarity." Twilight said as she, Applejack, Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy gazed at Rarity. "She talks to her. Maybe Trixie can hear her and fight her coma."

"I hope so..." Fluttershy said. Her eyes became wet and hugged Twilight. "I'm not liking this. Why did this have to happen, and just when we were all so happy..."

"I wish I knew, Shy…" Twilight kissed Fluttershy's hair and hugged her back. Around an hour later, Nurse Redheart walked to the room followed by Rarity's parents and sister, causing everyone to look at them.

"Miss Rarity, you can leave whenever you like now." the nurse said as Rarity was hugged by her family.

"I won't leave. I'm staying with my fiancée until she wakes up."

"I'm sorry, but you'll have to leave once visit time is over."

"I won't leave and that's final!"

"Miss Rarity, please be reasonable..." Rarity was crying by this point.

"You won't make me leave her side… I want to be there when she wakes up, I want to talk to her, I want to sleep with her… please, don't make me leave her. I don't want to." Rarity raised her left foreleg, where her bracelet was. "By accepting her proposal, I agreed to stay by her side forever. Don't make me break my promise..." Rarity couldn't hold any longer. She burst of crying on Trixie's chest. Pinkie Pie put a hoof on her back to try to comfort her while everyone else looked at the nurse again. Rarity's parents looked at each other, confused.

"They're engaged?" they, then, looked at Sweetie Belle.

"Don't look at me, I didn't know either!"

Redheart didn't know what to do. Spike approached to her with a sad expression.

"Let her stay. Don't separate Rarity from her true love." Nurse Redheart was cornered, so, she sighed and spoke again.

"I'll let the doctors know that you're staying, but it's not up to me. They have to agree."

"Do anything to convince them." Spike said.

"I'll try." Nurse Redheart said before leaving.

"That was nice of you, Spike." Twilight said.

"Thanks." Spike walked to where Rarity, her family and Pinkie Pie were. The fashionista eyed him.

"Thank you, Spike..." she managed to say between sobs. Spike smiled before hugging her.

A week passed. The doctors allowed Rarity to stay after a lot of thinking. She spent every second with Trixie. The hospital staff would bring her food and her friends would bring her everything she asked for. Rarity looked at Trixie's photo album again, making comments to her unconscious fiancée. She would talk to her, read for her, cuddle with her and even kiss her. Her state didn't change, but Rarity didn't give up.

Another week passed. It was nighttime and Rarity was asleep on Trixie's chest. Suddenly, the magician pony moved her right foreleg a bit and slowly opened her eye. The first thing she saw was the ceiling. She, then, felt something on her chest and looked down to find Rarity sleeping. Her hair and mane were a mess, and the surrounding of her eyes were black. Trixie smiled and stroked Rarity's hair gently with one of her hooves. The fancy Unicorn mumbled something unintelligible.

"Rarity, sweetheart." Rarity slowly opened her eyes and then opened them widely when she realized that Trixie was awake. "I've made you cry again, didn't I? I'm sorry..."

"Trixie-bu...? You're awake, and you remember me..."

"Of course I do, sweetheart. I would never forget the most gorgeous pony in Equestria, even though you look horrible right now." Rarity smiled with a chuckle, and then grinned before hugging Trixie tightly but carefully.

"Oh, Trixie-bu!"

"I still have a touch for the ladies." Trixie jokingly said as she hugged Rarity back.

"Yes, you do." Rarity said after another chuckle and moved her head to see Trixie's eye. "Tell me that I'm not dreaming. Prove it to me."

"That's easy." Trixie caressed one of Rarity's cheek before putting her hoof on her chin, moving her lips towards her own and giving her a long and passionate kiss. When they finally parted, they gazed at each other romantically. "So?"

"I'm definetly not dreaming." Trixie smiled and hugged Rarity again.

"You need a bath, and to brush your teeth."

"Trixie-bu. I'm happy and all, but, don't abuse." Rarity said, not really mad though. "Besides, you need them too."

"But I was in a coma." Trixie said before breaking the hug. "Speaking of which, how long was I gone?"

"Two weeks."

"Really?" the fashionista nodded. "Wow, for a moment I thought that I was out for months. It doesn't feel like if they only were two weeks."

"I didn't leave you. Not for a second."

"Rarity..."

"Before you passed out, you told me that I could date anypony I wanted, but I don't want to. Why did you say that...?"

"Because I want you to be happy."

"I can't without you!" Rarity suddenly exclaimed before looking down. "You're not just the only mare I can love… you're also the only living creature I can love. Trixie, I wouldn't be able to smile again without you. My heart can only love you, I know it." Trixie used her hoof to lift Rarity's chin and make her look at her. She only smiled before kissing her again.

"I would have done the same." Rarity said as she smiled before looking down again, but this time to look at Trixie's bandages on her belly. "It was really brave of you to stand in front of me. It almost costed your life."

"I promised to take care of you when I first confessed my feelings to you, didn't I?"

"And you fulfilled. You're my knight in shining armor."

"And you're my fair lady. I will always protect you, Rarity. Nothing will separate us." Trixie was caressing one for Rarity's cheeks.

"I love you so much, Trixie-bu."

"I love you too… ouch!" Trixie suddenly exclaimed, putting her left foreleg on her left eye. "My eye just ached..." the blue Unicorn noticed that Rarity looked down, sad. "What's wrong?"

"They said… that you might lose your vision from your left eye..."

"What?" the fashionista nodded, still looking down.

"When that… horrible pony attacked you on your eye, he caused serious damage… I'm sorry, Trixie." Rarity suddenly hugged her. "I'm so sorry!" Trixie smiled as she patted the back of Rarity's head.

"You have nothing to be sorry for. You were in danger and I did what I had to. Protect my lady." Rarity moved her head to see Trixie.

"But..." Trixie gently put a hoof on Rarity's lips.

"Shh... don't talk." Trixie softly said. "It's fine. I don't mind losing an eye, if I lose it. As long as I have one eye to see you, I'll be happy." Rarity's eyes became wet, but this time of happiness.

"Trixie-bu..." Rarity hugged tightly Trixie again. "You're wonderful!" Trixie hugged her back, kissing one of her withers and closing her eye.

"I want to marry you right now."

"Me too, but we still have to plan our wedding." Rarity suddenly moved her head to look at Trixie. "Oh, we should start planning it now!" but, as soon as she finished speaking, Rarity yawned.

"You should sleep, sweetheart."

"No, no… we have to plan our wedding..." but Rarity's eyes were closing.

"We plan in another time. Come on, lay your head." Rarity didn't have other option but to obey. Truth to be told, she could no longer keep her eyes opened. She laid her head on Trixie's chest and the blue Unicorn embraced her and kissed her head. "Sweet dreams, my lady."

"Same to you, Trixie-bu." it didn't take long for Rarity to fall asleep, this time with a smile. Trixie watched her for some seconds before laying her head on the pillow.

_Princess Luna, I'm awake and with my memories. I'll expect Princess Celestia's invitation when I recover as you told me._

**Woah, woah, woah… Trixie knows Princess Luna?! :o**

**Find out how on the next chapter! :)**

**SonicTheEchidna didn't revise this chapter yet**


	16. The Princess of the Night

**The Princess of the Night**

A week passed since Trixie woke up. When the doctors saw her, they decided to observe her for another week to make sure that she was fine. The only problem she presented was the occasional pain on her left eye. The doctors gave her a recipe for eye drops and she was discharged that afternoon. She was now at the door of the hospital, surrounded by her friends and fiancée. She had to wear an eyepatch for at least two months and she had to have her injured leg and chest bandaged for a month and she had to be careful to not to step with said leg.

"Well, this brings back some memories." Trixie commented as she looked at her rear leg once outside the hospital.

"Please, tell me that this won't be an annual thing, or else you'll need a wheelchair next year!" Everyone but Rarity laughed a bit at this.

"I'll try not to." Trixie said as they all began walking, except for Pinkie Pie who opted to skip.

"You must have felt so relieved when the doctors said that you will keep your vision if you used the eye drops they gave you a recipe for." Twilight said.

"Yes, I was. Even after they told me that I would still might lose it when I reach old age. I don't really mind."

"Wow, yer taking those news very well, sugarcube. Ah would be terrified if I found out that ah might lose one of mah eyes."

"Because you need them both to work, Applejack." Trixie pointed out. "I don't really need both of my eyes. As long as I can see, I'm happy."

"Yer always seein' the glass half full, aren't you?"

"I am." Trixie said after a chuckle.

"I don't get it, I would die if I lose any part of my body." Rainbow Dash commented.

"Even a leg? You barely use them anyway, Rainbow. Yer not even usin' them right now." Applejack said before chuckling a bit.

"EVEN a leg. They're still part of me." Rainbow Dash said as she crossed her forelegs. "Besides, is there something wrong with me preferring to fly instead of walk?"

"Ah was just kidding, RD." the farmer pony said before softly punching one of Rainbow Dash's sides. "Best friends tease each other." Rainbow Dash sighed as she blushed.

"Yeah, best friends do that..." Twilight looked sadly at the cyan Pegasus before looking at Trixie with the same face.

"Poor Rainbow Dash..." Rarity sadly said.

"We cannot intervene, Rarity."

"I know, I know… but it saddens me that she doesn't have the courage to confess her…" Pinkie Pie, suddenly, skipped between Rarity and Trixie.

"Hey, Trix! Now that you're out of the hospital, I'll throw a party for you! What do you say?" Pinkie Pie said with her face extremely close to Trixie's. That always made Rarity to inflate her cheeks and frown. Even though she knew that Pinkie Pie did that with everyone, it still made her a bit jealous.

"I think that's a good idea, thanks, Pinkie!"

"Oh, goodie! Let's see, are you available tomorrow?" Trixie opened her mouth but Pinkie Pie spoke again. "I'm not. How about the day after tomorrow? Nope, I can't either! I'll tell you when the party is when I find a date, yes?" Trixie tried to speak, but she was interrupted by her pink friend once again. "Yes, I'll do that! Now, I need balloons and confetti... I don't remember if I have enough for a party, I'll go check!" with that said, Pinkie galloped so fast that she practically vanished, leaving dust with the shape of her body where she used to be.

"Anyway..." Applejack said after a few seconds "Ah have to go too. Ah promised Big Mac that I would be on time to deliver some of the apples to Sugarcube Corner. Ah'll see you later!"

"Goodbye, Applejack!" Twilight said as she and her friends waved at her. "Oh, look! We're at the library already. I guess that this is where I part ways too."

"Y-Yeah, I have to go too. See you around!" Rainbow Dash said before flying away.

"She seemed to be in a rush." Rarity said.

"She must have something to do." Twilight said as she watched Rainbow Dash disappear in the sky. _Surely she's going to give Applejack another gift. If only she confessed her feelings already… _her thoughts were interrupted when she saw Fluttershy close to her.

"I'll visit you later, Twi. I have something to do first."

"Of course!" Twilight said before giving Fluttershy a peck on her lips. "I'll see you later, then." Fluttershy blushed as she nodded. Twilight smiled before looking at Trixie. "I'll let Princess Celestia know that you had been discharged, Trixie. I'm sure that she's wants to know about your current status."

"Yes, she surely is." Twilight smiled with her eyes closed.

"Goodbye, everypony! Come on, Spike." the baby dragon nodded and ran to Twilight. But before following her inside, her turned to see Trixie.

"I'm glad that you're better now." He said with a smile before entering the library and closing the door behind him.

"It is good to see him being nice to you." Rarity commented as she, Trixie and Fluttershy began walking again.

"It does feels nice." Trixie said with a smile. "Shall we go to Carousel Boutique first?"

"No. I'll go with you. I haven't gone to the cottage for a long time."

"It will be nice to have you as a visitor, Rarity." Fluttershy kindly said. ""But I'm afraid that I don't have biscuits.

"Don't worry about them, darling, just tea will be nice."

"If that's fine with you..."

"It is. I need a break after working so hard the past week."

"I had to ask you to go to back to your home once in a while, sweetheart. Or else you would have got behind with your work. And I don't like..."

"When I overwork, I know. Trixie-bu, sometimes you worry too much."

"I worry because I love you. It's not healthy and you know it." Trixie seriously said.

"I can handle it." Trixie was about to say something else, but she didn't want to argue in front of Fluttershy, who was starting to get affected. Instead, Trixie sighed and smiled at Fluttershy.

"Did anypony show up to hire me for a birthday party?"

"Hmm?" the shy Pegasus wasn't expecting to be addressed. "Oh, yes they did. I told them that you had an… accident and that you weren't available. Was that okay…?"

"Yes, it was. Thank you. Surely many ponies will come, but I won't be able to work for at least a month."

"Make it two." Rarity suddenly said.

"I think that I'll be fine in a month, Rarity. Once my leg recovers..."

"In a month you will just get the bandages removed. You still need to rest more, just in case."

"Now, who worries too much?" Trixie replied with a smile, however, Rarity didn't return it.

"You will rest at least two months and that's final!" Trixie growled before looking away.

_I'll let you win for now because I don't want to do this in front of Fluttershy._ Fluttershy looked from Trixie to Rarity. Both of them were looking at opposite directions. The Pegasus felt uncomfortable and hid her face with her hair.

The rest of the way was silent. Every time Trixie tried to say something, she would just receive a vague answer from Fluttershy and none from Rarity, so she soon gave up. Fluttershy opened the door and directed to the kitchen.

"I'll make the tea..." Trixie nodded and waited for Fluttershy to be gone before walking to Rarity's side. She was looking down and was still angry. Trixie wanted to yell at her, to tell her everything she had in mind, but she repressed all those thoughts as she opened her mouth. Instead, she said something completely different.

"I love you." Rarity's anger faded and she sniffed. She closed her eyes and hugged Trixie.

"I'm so sorry, Trixie. I can't help it. Seeing you like this saddens me..."

"I know..." the blue Unicorn said as she patted Rarity's back. "But I'll be fine, you'll see that in a month I'll be as good as new. I'll manage with just one eye" Rarity abruptly moved her head to see Trixie.

"But..." Trixie put one of her forelegs on Trixie's mouth.

"Please, just wait a month. If I'm not feeling ready yet, then I'll rest all the time you want." Trixie removed her hoof from Rarity's mouth and the fashionista nodded.

"I'll give you your month, then." Trixie smiled and gave Rarity two pecks on her lips before putting her head on one of Rarity's withers.

"Arguing makes Trixie sad."

"I don't like arguing either. But we always make up."

"Why don't you act like you did more than an year ago? You worried but not too much."

"Because back then I wanted you out of my life, remember?" Rarity said as she smiled at Trixie. "I don't want you out of my life now..." the magician pony smiled and gave Rarity a soft peck on her lips.

"Oh, you're good now!" Fluttershy said when she saw them. The couple looked at their friend and nodded happily. "I'm so happy for you! Umm, tea will be ready soon."

"Let me help you to bring the cups, darling." the fancy Unicorn said as she broke the embrace with Trixie and headed to the kitchen.

"Oh, no, no, Rarity. I can't let you do that. You're my guest."

"I don't mind. Trixie-bu, are you going to drink tea with us?"

"Sure! I'll just leave my _Little Mares_ book in my room and I'll be back." Trixie trotted to her room and left the book on a bookshelf which she bought to keep all the magic books she had. When she returned, Rarity and Fluttershy were already sitting.

"Sit next to me, my darling." Trixie smiled as she sat. Rarity rested her head on Trixie's wither as soon as she did so. "Did you have any inconvenience?"

"I only went to my room..."

"But you trotted. You could have fallen or stepped on your injured leg." Rarity worriedly said.

"I was careful." Rarity snuggled more and sighed happily. Trixie looked at Fluttershy and noticed that she was smiling at them. "How are you and Twilight doing, Fluttershy?"

"Oh, we're fine. She stayed here for a few days when you were at the hospital. I'm afraid that I'm not used to live alone anymore."

"That's nice. Now you know how things will be when you two move in together." Fluttershy blushed deeply.

"U-Umm… y-yes, I think so..."

"Fluttershy?" a whistle coming from the kitchen was heard and the Pegasus galloped to it. "I shouldn't have asked that?"

"Trixie-bu, remember that Fluttershy is very shy. Living with Twilight would be a huge step for her." Rarity said as she moved her head to look at Trixie.

"Yes, I-I know..." Fluttershy returned with a teapot and served Rarity first. "Fluttershy, I'm sorry for what I said..."

"No, it's fine..." the Pegasus said as she finished serving Rarity and began to fill Trixie's cup.

"Thank you, darling." Fluttershy nodded and returned to her seat, where she filled her own cup while Rarity took a sip. "It's delicious!"

"Thanks..." Trixie wanted to distract Fluttershy from her thoughts, so, she decided that it was the right time to tell them something she wanted to say since she recovered from her coma.

"Girls..."

"Yes?" Rarity asked, intrigued.

"I've met Princess Luna, I think..." Trixie said as she took a sip of her tea, smiling when she got the response she expected.

"You, what?" Rarity was extremely confused. "When?"

"When I was in a coma. Oh, I forgot to tell you?" Trixie teasingly asked. The fashionista inflated her cheeks again, a bit annoyed.

"No, you never mentioned it. Speak up, Trixie-bu."

"Twilight told me that Princess Luna is a Dreamweaver." Fluttershy spoke. "But I didn't know that she could get into ponies' minds when they were in a coma."

"Well, darling, if you think about it, comas are a prolonged sleep." Rarity said.

"Oh, you met her, right?" Trixie asked to Fluttershy and Rarity.

"We did and we saw her a few times. She scares me a little bit… please, don't tell her that!"

"I won't." the magician pony said with a smile.

"Trixie-bu..."

"Hmm?"

"You're getting off tracks, tell us how you met her."

"Oh, right. I almost forgot!" Trixie lied. "I don't know when exactly she showed up. All I remember is that I was in a strange place where, no matter where I looked, I could only see white..."

_Trixie was walking through a white room. She noticed that she was wearing her cape, but not her hat. "Hello?" her voice echoed through the place. Suddenly, a blue sphere appeared in front of her and, moments later, Princess Luna stood before her. Trixie was scared at first._

"_Fear not, my little pony. I am Princess Luna."_

"_P-Princess Luna?" Trixie bowed immediately after recovering. Rarity told her what to do if she ever met a Princess. "It is such an honor. Pardon for asking, but, where am I? The last I remember is that Night Wing impaled me with his mechanical horn when I tried to protect Rarity. Am I… dead?"_

"_You're not dead, young one, but I'm afraid that your act of bravery induced you a coma."_

"_A coma?" The Princess of the Night nodded. "Am I ever going to wake up? Am I going to see Rarity and my friends again?"_

"_I'm afraid than that's beyond any magic." Trixie sighed sadly and looked down._

"_Princess, I don't want to sound disrespectful, but, why are you in my head, exactly? To show me that not all hope is lost?"_

"_Yes. But there's also another reason. Somepony wishes to have a word with you."_

"_In my mind? Who?"_

"_Me." Trixie's eyes peeked and slowly looked behind her. He jaw dropped when she saw a stallion with a blue coat, a bit darker than hers, with a silver mane and lavender eyes, wearing Trixie's hat. Or, better said, his hat. "Hello, Trix. I have been wanting to talk to you for years."_

"_Clementine?" Trixie slowly approached to him and put a foreleg on his face. She could feel it._

"_Yes, it's me, little sis."_

"_Clementine!" Trixie jumped on her brother and hugged him tight. "I thought that I would never see you again!" She, then, looked at him. "How is this even possible?"_

"_Dreams aren't my only realm." Princess Luna spoke. "Contacting the dead is another of my duties. I often leave hidden messages in the dreams of ponies who lost somepony they cared for as favors to the deceased. I only allow the deceased to personally contact their love ones again in rare circumstances."_

"_Really?" Trixie asked. "What makes me worthy of this honor, your highness?" Trixie said as she let Clementine go and stood still again._

"_My sister's faithful student, Twilight Sparkle, spoke good of you on her letters lately. But almost giving your life to save Rarity, the element of generosity, was the reason I finally decided to meet you. Not many ponies are capable of doing such act of bravery."_

"_How not to do it? I love Rarity with all my being. I valorate her life more than mine." the blue Unicorn said as she patted her own chest._

"_Your humility and courage intrigues me, Trixie the Magician. But you must be careful. Have you thought what would happen to her if you die for her? Have you thought of how would she feel?"_

"_N-No… I haven't thought much of that. But she would still have our friends..."_

"_Do you think that she would be able to overpass her guilt?"_

"_I..."_

"_Trix..." Clementine spoke. "Be smart. You're lucky to be in a coma. Night Wing could have killed you!" Trixie looked down, ashamed. Clementine walked to her and put one of his forelegs on one of her withers. Trixie looked at him. "At least promise us that you'll think twice before putting your life at risk." Trixie nodded. "Remember that you're making a promise to a Princess."_

"_I'll be careful. Now that I know this… But I hope that nopony gets in danger again."_

"_We can't know that for sure, but I'll be there to help you again in case it happens." Trixie looked confused at her brother when she said that._

"_Again…? You mean when you defended me from the bullies when I was a filly?"_

"_Well, yes and for helping you with Night Wing. I kind of was the reason you survived."_

"_How…?"_

"_Clementine is your Guardian Angel." Princess Luna said. Trixie, who looked at the Princess of the Night when she spoke, looked back at Clementine. "Really?" the stallion nodded._

"_Princess Celestia appeared before me when I died and proposed me to watch over you. I couldn't say no."_

"_I thought that you said that the dead were your responsibility." Trixie said to Princess Luna._

"_It's true. But Clementine died when I was banished to the moon."_

"_There are a lot of things I need to learn..."_

"_You can always ask Twilight and her friends." Trixie smiled and nodded. "Time is running short, my little pony. I'll leave you two a few minutes of privacy."_

"_Thank you, Princess Luna." the Princess of the night smiled as she lit her horn. There was a flash and she was gone. Trixie looked at Clementine after she left._

"_Trix, I really wish I could go back to the world of the living. I'll use these minutes to tell you all I can."_

"_You were a great brother, Clementine. You always made me laugh and you knew how to cheer me up. I miss the old days. And I miss you..."_

"_Words can't describe how proud I am of you. You faced a great danger without giving up, and, you found love, a reason to keep fighting and smiling."_

"_You don't mind that I'm engaged to a mare?"_

"_I had hints."_

"_What hints? I was just a filly when you passed away. I never fell in love until I met Rarity."_

"_I know the look of innocent crushes. What made me suspicious was when I took you to see Carmen. The actress who played the main role had you completely hypnotized. I'm really happy for you, Trix. But I must say, seeing you wandering from town to town and with a bad attitude hurted me..."_

"_What else could I do? If I stayed..."_

"_I know. You were too young back then. There's nothing you could have done."_

"_Your tombstone is a mess, it's unkempt..." Trixie's eyes became wet. "I should have cleaned it before leaving like that…! I'm… I'm so sorry..." Clementine hugged his sister and spoke while he let her cry her pain out._

"_Don't worry about that. Remember that you were being watched."_

"_Now that the monster is gone, I can visit you..." Trixie moved her head to see her brother's face. "Next time I'll clean it, I pinky promise." Clementine chuckled as he broke the hug. They smiled at each other for a few moments before the stallion slowly started to fade. "Oh, no..."_

"_I'm sorry, Trix. But I have to leave..."_

"_Not yet! Just a few minutes more!"_

"_I'm afraid that's not up to me..." Clementine said as he removed his hat and put it on Trixie's head. "I'll be watching you."_

"_I won't forget you, Clementine..." he patted Trixie's head before walking away._

"_It not a farewell. I'll always be close. And, don't worry, I give you privacy when you need it." Trixie blushed and watched him as he finally vanished. A tear dropped from one of her eyes. She didn't react when a dark blue hoof with jewelry touched one of her withers._

"_That's why I don't let anypony to see the deceased again. It may complicate the situation and the living would never turn the page." Princess Luna spoke with serenity._

"_I understand..." the magician pony sniffed as she turned to face Princess Luna. "But I must thank you for allowing me to see him one last time. I am in your debt, your highness."_

"_No. Consider it a favor, a way to thank you for saving the element of generosity."_

"_I had help."_

"_Yes, but your friends already proved to be of trust when they saved me. Now, I'll grant you all the favors you need."_

"_What?! I can't accept that! I'm your subject! Pardon me for raising my voice."_

"_Trust me, Trixie the magician, you'll need those favors. I won't accept a no for an answer."_

"_But..."_

"_It's not optative." Trixie sighed and looked down._

"_Thank you..."_

"_One last thing."_

"_Yes?"_

"_When you wake up, you might ask yourself if this was all just a regular dream caused by your coma. To prove you that it's not, after you recover, my sister will summon you."_

"_Princess Celestia wants to see me? Why?"_

"_She's eager to meet the pony who saved a life."_

"_I did nothing of another world..."_

"_Your humility still intrigues me. I suggest you to accept her offer."_

"_Of course, your highness. Umm..."_

"_Yes?"_

"_Princess Luna, when I wake up and if I remember everything… can I tell this to Rarity and my friends?"_

"_I don't see a reason to keep this conversation a secret."_

"_Thank you." _

"_Anything else?"_

"_Yes. How could Night Wing get into other ponies' dreams? How could a brilliant mind have a rotten heart?"_

"_My sister will answer you those questions when you meet her. This way, you'll have something to talk about."_

"_I hope that I wake up and recover soon, then." Princess Luna nodded._

"_Now, I'm afraid that I must leave. But we'll meet again. Goodbye, my little pony."_

"_Goodbye, Princess Luna. It was an honor to meet you."_

"_Likewise. I'll be waiting for your awaking." the Princess of the night smiled and her horn lit. After a few moments, she was gone again. Trixie was alone now, but, soon, she started to have regular dreams._

"I don't know how much longer I was in a coma before waking up." Trixie finished her story and looked between Rarity and Fluttershy. The fashionista looked down and Fluttershy was smiling amazed at her magician friend.

"Could you, please, don't tell Twilight about this. I want to see her reaction when she receives a letter from Princess Celestia summoning me." Trixie said with a smile.

"Why?"

"Applejack gave me the idea when she said that best friends tease each other. I want to try it."

"Oh..." Trixie chuckled and looked over to Rarity, who was still looking down.

"Beautiful?" Rarity stood up and headed to Trixie's room, closing the door behind her. Fluttershy and Trixie shared a look. "I'll go talk to her." the Pegasus nodded and watched her friend as she walked to her room. Trixie knocked on the door before opening the door a bit and peeking inside. "Can I come in?"

"It's your room. You didn't even need to knock." Rarity said with no emotion. Trixie opened the door and entered the room, closing it once she was in. Rarity was sitting on her bed.

"I had to knock. I didn't know if you wanted to be disturbed."

"Actually, I came here so we could have a private conversation."

"Oh?" Trixie sat next to Rarity. "What about? What's bothering you, sweetheart?"

"Princess Luna and your brother are right. If I lose you, I wouldn't be able to smile again..."

"What about your family and our friends?"

"You know the answer. It wouldn't be the same anymore, Trixie. Don't get me wrong, I love them all, but… I can't imagine my life without you. I want to marry **you**, not anypony else."

"Rarity..."

"I was scared. I didn't know how long would you be in a coma… seeing you close your eyes in my hooves and the brief moment when I thought that you died..." Rarity was starting to cry and sniff. She buried her face on Trixie's chest and held her close while the magician pony stroked her mane. "I don't want you to die! Please, promise me to be careful. To think before acting! Promise it to me, Trixie! Please..." Rarity looked at Trixie's only good eye as she cried. Trixie kissed Rarity's forehead and embraced her.

"I promise, Rarity. It's clear that I'm willing to give my life to save yours. But I won't do it again if my demise will cause you sorrow."

"Of course that it will cause me sorrow. I love you, Trixie. I love you with all my heart..." Trixie smiled and held her soon to-be wife closer.

"Nothing will separate us now, sweetheart. Nothing." Rarity wasn't crying anymore, but she refused to break the hug anyway. She snuggled more. "Something else happened when I was in a coma." Rarity looked at Trixie, silently asking her to continue. "The entire time, I heard a voice. A sweet voice talking to me, reading to me, and sometimes I would suddenly feel my lips warmer. That voice kept me fighting to wake up, I'm sure of it."

"Oh, maybe it was..."

"It was you, beautiful, I would recognize your voice anywhere. You were reading _Little Mares_ for me, and I suppose that you kissed me more than once." Rarity smiled as she blushed. "Thank you, for staying with me..." Rarity softly kissed Trixie before looking at the bed they were sitting on.

"Why you never invited me to sleep here?"

"Because this is a single bed slightly larger than common ones."

"And?"

"And my lady needs a bed more comfortable than this one."

"I don't care about the bed as long as I'm sleeping with you." Rarity said before nuzzling one of Trixie's cheeks with her own.

"Do you want to stay here for the night?" Rarity nodded. "But, how are we...?"

"Lay on the bed, Trixie." the blue Unicorn did as she was asked and Rarity carefully laid on Trixie, hugging her and sighing of happiness. "Are you feeling pain?"

"No..."

"Are you comfortable?" Trixie embraced Rarity. "Now I am."

"Then it works." Rarity gazed down at Trixie and kissed her on her forehead. "Good night, Trixie-bu."

"Good night, sweetheart."

.

.

.

"It has been two hours. I wonder if they're fine..." Fluttershy said to herself before standing up and heading to Trixie's door. She knocked on the door softly. "Umm, girls. Is everything alright?" there was no answer so Fluttershy waited for a few seconds before knocking again. "Girls?" this time, Fluttershy opened the door and found her friends happily sleeping together. The Pegasus smiled and carefully closed the door. She, then, headed to her own room to join slumberland.

* * *

><p><strong>I wonder how many of you have diabetes now? XD<strong>

**Trixie's recovery starts and we (Or better said, you) learned that Trixie had interesting visitors when she was in a coma. Enjoyed the brother/sister reunion? ^_^**

**SonicTheEchidna didn't revise this yet.  
><strong>


	17. Planning the Ceremony

**Planning the Ceremony**

_**One month later**_

Trixie was heading to Twilight's library. Her best friend insisted on accompanying her to the hospital to get her bandages removed. The blue Unicorn knocked on the door and waited until it was opened by Spike.

"Oh, Trixie, hi!"

"Hello, Spike. I came for Twilight."

"She told me that you would come. She's not here but she will arrive soon. Come, sit!"

"Thank you." Trixie entered the library and sat by one of the bookshelves. She magically took a random book and read its back as Spike closed the door and approached to the guest.

"Don't think wrong, but, I think that the eyepatch suits you."

"Huh, really?" Spike nodded.

"You look cool with it, and, you remind me to Twilight's future self."

"Twilight's future self?" Trixie put the book she was holding back on its place and looked fully to Spike. "She received a visit from the future?"

"She didn't tell you?" Trixie shook her head. "I can imagine why. Too bad for her that I know what happened. I'll tell you everything!" Trixie smiled and heard Spike's story with interest. When Twilight arrived, she found her number one assistant laughing with Trixie.

"Trixie, you're here! I'm glad that you didn't get bored while I wasn't here."

"Twilight!" Trixie and Spike were fighting hard to hold their laughs. "A-Are you ready?"

"Yes. Spike, I'll be back soon."

"Don't worry about me, Twi. I'll be fine." Spike said as Trixie trotted to Twilight. The bookworm pony closed the door of her library and began to walk to the hospital with Trixie.

"Sorry for not being at home, Trixie. I had to do some errands."

"Don't worry, Twilight. I had fun with Spike while I waited for you."

"I'm glad to see that Spike is finally friends with you. What were you two talking about?"

"Oh, nothing. Actually, he reminded me something."

"Really?" Twilight curiously asked. "What is it?"

"I have to warn you about a despicable event which will happen next Tuesday."

"Next Tuesday? What do you…? oh, wait… he told you about...?" Trixie nodded and bursted off laughing as Twilight facehoofed. "Ugh! I can't believe that he told you. I asked him and Pinkie not to tell anypony!"

"Relax, Twilight." Trixie managed to say once her laughs died. "It's not like I'm going to tell anypony. I'll keep it a secret, even from Rarity. I pinky promise."

"You will?" Trixie nodded.

"Of course! I'm not evil, I'm your best friend! Obviously this embarasses you and revealing what happened that week to everypony would crush you. What kind of pony would I be if I do that? I no longer want to humiliate you." Twilight calmed down and smiled.

"Thanks, Trixie."

"You have done more for me than I did for you."

"Don't worry about that. Friendship isn't a competition. If you can do something for me, then do it. You don't have to lurk and wait for something to happen or start creating your own problems to solve them. I learnt that the hard way."

"Really? Don't tell me that Twilight Sparkle isn't as perfect as I thought." both mares giggled.

"I'm **far** from being perfect, Trixie. I'm just a pony like you. I make mistakes and I learn from them."

"Thank you, Twilight."

"For what?"

"For everything." Twilight smiled. "You're welcome, Trixie." she, then, looked in front of her. "Oh, look! We're almost at the hospital."

"That was fast! Come on, let's hurry!" Trixie said as she started to gallop.

"Trixie, they haven't removed your bandages yet, don't gallop!" However, Trixie didn't stop until she was at the reception.

"Hi! I'm here for my appointment. My name is Trixie." Twilight arrived within moments, panting. "She's with me."

"Oh, yes, Trixie. The doctor is waiting for you. Please, follow me."

"You left me behind!" Twilight complained while she and Trixie followed nurse Redheart.

"I'm sorry. I just want to get these bandages removed."

"I understand, but, still..."

"Here we are." the nurse said as they arrived to a waiting room where they could see other patients. "I'll let him know that you've arrived and he will call you shortly."

"Thank you." Twilight said as the nurse entered the doctor's office. She looked at her side where Trixie was, only to see that she was no longer there. She was already sitting and reading a magazine. The lavender Unicorn sighed and walked to her. "Stop moving in silence!"

"Oh, look! Rarity's favorite perfume is off!"

"Don't ignore me, Trixie. What's with you?"

"I'm sorry, Twilight. I want to do this fast so I can go back to Rarity's. We're going to plan our wedding and finally set a date." the nurse walked out the office and got back to her station.

"That's great! But, didn't you girls have time to plan it during the past month."

"Yes, and I suggested Rarity to plan it after I woke up from my coma, but she didn't want to make me think too hard while I was recovering. She's exaggerating if you ask me."

"She wants the best for you, Trixie."

"I know. That's why I didn't argue with her. She can be controlling sometimes, though." Trixie said with a smile.

"She really loves you. We all do, but she does it in a special way. I just hope that she doesn't controls you too much. I know, I've been there."

"You mean when you forced Fluttershy to have me in and when you talked on her behalf?" Twilight blushed as she sheepishly smiled.

"Well, yes. Just remember to use the advice you gave to Fluttershy if Rarity goes too far. Talk to her, don't conceal your feelings just to keep her happy."

"I will." Twilight smiled just as the doctor's office opened and the doctor showed up, holding a clipboard.

"Trixie?"

"Here!" The doctor eyed Trixie with a serious look.

"No need to yell, I'm right here."

"Sorry." Trixie's smile faded as she and Twilight got inside the office.

"Sit on the table, please. Let me take a look at your eye first." Trixie sat as the doctor approached with a flashlight. "Your eye will hurt. Please, try to keep it opened as long as you can." Trixie nodded and let the doctor remove her eyepatch. "Open it and look at the light." the blue Unicorn could only maintain her left eye opened for two seconds before her eye forced closed. "Hmm..."

"Is that bad, doctor?" Twilight asked.

"Not entirely. Her eye is still red and not ready to be used again, but it's recovering. I think that she will be able to use it again in a month."

"That's wonderful!" Trixie cheerly said.

"Now, let's get your bandages removed. Please, stand up." Trixie carefully stood on the floor and let the doctor to remove the bandages. Her rear leg and chest were still red, but the pain was gone. "You'll have a scar in your chest, but it can easily be hidden with your fur."

"Thanks, doctor."

"Just doing my job, ma'am. Come to see me if you have any complication. If that's not the case, I'll see you in a month."

"Goodbye, doctor." Twilight calmly said

"Until next month, then!" Trixie cheerfully said as she left the office, followed by Twilight and walked out the hospital.

"So, how does it feels to be able to walk properly again?"

"I have to get used to it again, but it feels nice. Are you going back to the library?"

"Yes. I have to think on a way to get back at Spike for telling you about that incident which shall never be mentioned again."

"Oh, of course!" Trixie said as she giggled.

"You told me that you're going to Rarity's, right?" Trixie nodded. "Please, tell us about your plans when you're done."

"We will, don't worry."

"Oh, I just remembered that Fluttershy needs my copy of herbology again! I should probably look for it once I get back."

"You didn't have it borrowed, right?"

"I'm sure that I didn't. That book is rarely borrowed. I don't want to forget. Do you mind if I go ahead?"

"Don't worry about me, Twilight. I'll see you later." Twilight hugged her best friend before galloping away. Trixie sighed of happiness and trotted faster to get to Carousel Boutique.

.

.

.

"Are you sure it doesn't hurt, Trixie-bu?"

"I'm sure. It's my leg, remember?" Trixie and Rarity were snuggling in Rarity's bed. Opal was trying to sleep on the same bed. "But, just in case, I'll rest for another week or two. You win again..."

"Thank you. That makes me feel better." Rarity said as she cuddled her head against Trixie's chest. "If my parents hadn't approved you before, they would have now. They are so grateful for everything you did."

"I should see them as soon as I'm able to. I don't want to make any plans until after Princess Celestia summons me. If she does..."

"Princess Luna said that she would so she will. You know that it wasn't just a dream, Trixie-bu."

"Yeah… but I don't know when will I get her letter."

"You'll get it at its time, my love. Stop thinking about that. Will planning our wedding distract you?"

"That is an important matter, Rarity, it isn't a distraction." Trixie said with a smile. Their noses were close to touch the entire conversation.

"I know. Do you want to marry me or not?"

"Of course I do!" Trixie said, sitting up straight. Rarity sat as well, intertwining tails with her.

"Then… let's plan our wedding."

"Yes. So… what type of wedding do you want?"

"Don't ask me what I want, it's your wedding too. I was thinking of having a Scoltish one, what do you think?"

"But, surely you have been thinking about your big day since you were a filly."

"I have already made changes from my original plan. I'm not marrying a stallion, am I?" Rarity said with a smile. "I don't mind, Trixie-bu, we can have any kind of wedding. As long as I marry you, I'll be the happiest pony in Equestria."

"Hey!" Trixie said, pretending to be offended. "It's my wedding day too!"

"You'll be the second happiest pony in Equestria. Just think about it, you're about to marry the gorgeous and magnificent, Rarity!"

"We spend **way** too much time together, sweetheart." Trixie jokingly said, causing Rarity to giggle.

"I have an idea. We'll use Scoltish traditional clothes, but the ceremony itself will be Equestrian. We can hire a Scoltish band, if you like."

"Hmm… actually, that's not a bad idea, Rarity." That made Rarity to win a kiss on her forehead and a hug.

"What do we do about our friends?" Rarity said as she broke the hug.

"We invite them, of course."

"I mean, we'll need bridesmaids and mares of honors. How do we decide?"

"Oh… of course, I know that. Well, I obviously want Twilight to be my mare of honor."

"And I want Fluttershy to be my bridesmaid. But that leaves us with Applejack, Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie free. We can ask them to be our helpers."

"I'll ask Pinkie Pie too." Trixie said.

"Alright. Who should I choose?"

"How about Applejack? She's more likely to like the idea."

"But what about Rainbow Dash?" Rarity asked.

"Even when she's dearly in love with Applejack, I think that she will refuse. You know, it isn't 'cool'."

"What are we supposed to do then? Leave her with the regular guests?"

"First row. I think that she will appreciate that."

"We'll ask her if she's fine with that." Rarity said with a smile and gazed romantically at Trixie. They discussed the plans for hours. Either of them noticed that it was already night time until they started to yawn. Rarity asked Trixie to stay overnight.

"But we have one huge problem, my lady..." Trixie said as she covered herself with the sheets.

"What?"

"Money."

.

.

.

"That's our problem..." Rarity just finished telling her friends about their wedding plans. They were having a picnic at their secret prairie. "We might not be able to afford a big wedding."

"But, Rarity, isn't your family wealthy?" Rainbow Dash confusedly asked.

"Trixie refuses to ask them for bits." Rarity said as she glared at Trixie. "My parents have a saving especially for this, ."

"I want to collaborate. I wouldn't feel comfortable if they pay the whole ceremony. At least give me some time to raise bits on my own."

"But..."

"Rarity. This is about principles. It is **our** wedding so both of us must spend on it."

"Why don't we have simple ceremony?" Rarity proposed.

"No. I want our wedding day to be special. You deserve it." Trixie spoke softer as she finished talking and gazed at Rarity with a look which said _please, stop arguing._ Rarity sighed as she looked down.

"Alright. I'll let you save for our wedding..."

"Thanks..."

"So..." Rainbow Dash said after an awkward silence while she scratched the back of her head. "Thank you for just inviting me to the wedding instead of asking me to be your mare of honor or something. I mean it."

"Oh, darling, you don't need to thank us. Actually, you can thank my Trixie-bu. She's the one who said that you might prefer to be sitting instead of helping us." Rarity said with her usual smile.

"When you say it like this it sounds bad..." Rainbow Dash said before looking at Trixie. "Thanks, Trixie."

"After saving my life, the least I could do for you was to save you from Rarity." the fashionista glared at Trixie.

"_Save_ her from me? What did you mean mean, Trixie? Choose your words carefully, missy."

"U-Umm, it wasn't literal, sweetheart. You know how much Rainbow Dash dislikes those kind of stuff. I explained it to you last night." Rarity stared at Trixie for a few moments before raising her eyebrows.

"Very well. I'll let that one pass, for now." the fancy Unicorn said as she took a sip from the tea she was drinking.

"Trixie, about saving your life…" the cyan Pegasus spoke again. "You never owed anything for doing so. I wouldn't let anypony die if I can prevent it." Trixie smiled and was about to say something else when Pinkie Pie suddenly spoke.

"You don't have to worry about your bachelorette party, Trix! Twilight and I will throw you the biggest party of your life! I'm already thinking on who to invite besides you, Twilight, Rarity and all of us!"

"Pinkie… you can't invite Rarity to Trixie's bachelorette's party." Twilight said.

"Why not?"

"Because… because bachelors parties are to celebrate the end of someone's bachelorhood. Rarity will have one of her own which will be planned by Applejack and Fluttershy."

"Aww, does that mean that I can't invite Fluttershy and Applejack either?" Pinkie Pie sadly said.

"I'm afraid not. They can't be at two places at once." Twilight noticed that the party pony opened her mouth to speak again, but she interrupted her before she spoke. "We blocked that pond for a reason, Pinkie Pie. You know the dangers, you experienced them by yourself." Pinkie Pie closed her mouth and looked down, defeated. Applejack patted Pinkie Pie's back to comfort her.

"Don't worry, sugarcube. If you want, you can help Fluttershy and me with Rarity's bachelorette's party." Pinkie Pie regained her mood and smile.

"Plan two parties at once? HOW TO SAY NO TO THAT? You two can come over to my place to plan them. Oh! Or I go to your place! Oh, wait, you two live in separated homes, that would take more time. Come to my place instead! I'll prepare us something to eat while we plan the parties..." Pinkie Pie kept talking quickly while Applejack put one of her forelegs on her forehead.

_Why did ah open mah mouth?_ Applejack thought while the pink pony before her kept giving her ideas.

"Okay..." the lavender Unicorn said, trying to ignore Pinkie Pie. "Have you thought of a date, then?"

"We're still not sure. It all depends on how much time Trixie saves enough. An year, at the most." Rarity thoughtfully said.

"I don't know how, but I'll get all the bits we need." Trixie's face showed determination.

"Trixie-bu. You promised not to work for at least two more weeks..."

"I know, and I plan to keep my word. I think that I'll ask if anypony else in Ponyville needs help."

"Umm, maybe you can help me with the forest critters and earn a payment, if you want..." Fluttershy spoke after being silence the entire picnic.

"No, Fluttershy. I appreciate the offer, but I can't accept your bits. It's already enough that I work for Applejack."

"Oh, okay..." Fluttershy squeaked softly when she felt something on one of her forelegs. She relaxed when she realized that it was Twilight's hoof pulling her closer to her to kiss her on her head, causing the shy Pegasus to smile and blush a little. Trixie smiled at the scene and gazed at Rarity, who gazed back at her. Rarity blew a kiss to the blue Unicorn and Trixie touched her cheek, feeling it warm like if she actually got kissed. They smiled at each other before starting another conversation.

.

.

.

After the picnic, Trixie asked Twilight if she had a book about the Scoltish culture available. Twilight was almost certain that she had one around so she asked Trixie to follow her back to the library.

"How sure are that you have it?" Trixie asked to her best friend.

"98.99% Sure."

"So, umm, how is everything between you and Fluttershy."

"Everything is fine. No, better than fine. I never thought I was able to love anypony this much! She's… I can't even begin to describe what she makes me feel..." Twilight said with a dreamy voice.

"Have you thought on proposing to her?" Twilight's smile faded as she looked down, neither of them stopped walking.

"Yes… but I don't dare taking the next step, yet. Even when our relationship is solid, she's still very shy. I fear that if I propose to her she might get too nervous and gallop away." Twilight looked at Trixie. "I don't want to scare her."

"Twilight. If she loves you as much as you do, she will accept."

"Maybe. But, that's not the only reason I haven't proposed to her, yet."

"Hmm?"

"I… don't know if I'm ready yet..." Twilight admitted with shame. Trixie put a hoof on one of Twilight's withers to comfort her.

"I understand. Asking somepony to marry you is an important matter. You shouldn't take that big step without being completely sure."

"So, I'm not a bad pony?" Twilight inquired.

"Of course not! I thought a lot before deciding to ask Rarity to be my wife."

"You started to practice when you two barely had half an year dating."

"At first I practiced to impress her. The idea to propose to her came to me afterwards." the bookworm pony sighed, defeated, and looked to the front.

"I'll propose to Fluttershy when I feel that I'm ready." they arrived to the library shortly after that. Twilight opened the door and Spike appeared from behind one of the bookshelves, holding a piece of parchment.

"Twilight, you're here!" Spike excitedly said as he ran towards the Unicorn in question. "Princess Celestia wrote to you."

"Thanks, Spike." Twilight said as she magically took the letter and Trixie sat behind her.

"Hi, Trixie."

"Hello, Spike." they greeted each other with a smile.

"That's weird..." Twilight said as she her body to face Trixie. "Princess Celestia wants to meet you personally in Canterlot next week." she added before looking at Trixie's face. "I wonder why."

"I was waiting for this letter." Trixie said with a smile, causing both Spike and Twilight to get confused.

"You knew that she would invite you to her castle? How?"

"Princess Luna told me that she would when I was in a coma. Now I'm completely sure that it wasn't just a dream." the magician pony spoke calmly, still with her smile. Twilight and Spike looked at each other before gazing back at Trixie.

"Princess Luna contacted you through your dreams?" Trixie nodded with her eye closed to answer Twilight's question. "Why didn't you tell me."

"Because..." Trixie slowly smile jokingly. "I wanted to see your reaction. It was worth it!" Trixie began to laugh as Twilight and Spike looked at each other again.

"I think that you need a break from Rainbow Dash." Spike said while Trixie continued to laugh.

* * *

><p><strong>I guess that you know what will happen on the next chapter. Wish me luck! Princess Celestia's wisdom isn't easy to write :o<strong>

**SonicTheEchidna didn't revise this chapter yet.  
><strong>


	18. The Princess of the Sun

**The Princess of the Sun**

The day on which Trixie was finally going to meet Princess Celestia had arrived. Trixie used the entire week to prepare herself for the big day; spending more time with Rarity and Twilight. Twilight told her a bit about her mentor and Rarity taught her how to behave and talk in front of one of their rulers. She was standing ready at the train station with her luggage, wearing her cape and hat and surrounded by her friends and fiancée. When they saw that the train was arriving, Twilight was the first one to hug Trixie.

"First Rarity, then Pinkie and now you. We'll miss you during the following two weeks."

"You seemed to manage just fine before I came to live here." Trixie said as she broke the hug.

"We got used to have you around." Twilight said as she stepped backwards to let Spike shake his hand with Trixie's hoof.

"Take care, Trixie. Try not to abuse of her kindness."

"Please, Spike, you know that I won't." Spike smiled as he also stepped backwards to let Pinkie Pie hug Trixie tightly.

"Don't forget to write to us, Trix! We want to know everything about your staying!" the party pony hug Trixie tighter and tighter as she spoke, turning her friend even more blue.

"I… can't… breathe!"

"Oopsie!" Pinkie Pie released Trixie. "Sorry. I wanted to give you a hug so big, that you would be able to feel it for two weeks!"

"I think that I'll feel it for two months." Trixie said as she caught her breath.

"Umm..." Fluttershy said as she covered her face with her hair. "I will feel lonely in my cottage without you..." Trixie had to be the one to start the hug.

"There may be a certain pony whose company you might enjoy." Fluttershy blushed at this and Trixie broke the hug with a smile. Applejack was next. She put her foreleg on Trixie's wither.

"Ah'll leave some apple trees for your return, sugarcube."

"Thanks, Applejack. I really miss Apple Bucking." Rainbow Dash called Trixie's attention by patting her wither behind her and whispered her something only for Trixie to hear.

"I'll try to do something about Applejack, I promise." Trixie smiled and hugged her friend, who slowly returned it.

"I'm glad to hear that, Rainbow. Good luck." They broke the hug and Trixie turned to find Rarity in front of her. Rainbow Dash returned to her friends as the fashionista gave Trixie a long embrace.

"I will miss you, Trixie-bu."

"Me too. At least I have a picture of you."

"So do I, but it won't be enough..." Rarity said as she broke the embrace, looking down. Trixie thought for a moment and took her cape off. The fancy Unicorn rised her head, surprised, when Trixie put her cape on her.

"You need this more than I do."

"But, Trixie-mphf..." Trixie softly put her hoof on Rarity's mouth.

"I have my hat and you my cape. This way, we will be connected." Trixie released Rarity's mouth and put her hoof on Rarity's chin. "It will only be for two weeks, sweetheart." Rarity gazed at Trixie's eye for a few more moments before she jumped on Trixie, wrapping her forelegs around Trixie's neck and giving her a long passionate kiss. All of their friends looked away while this happened. They softly broke the kiss when the train arrived and opened its doors. Trixie took her luggage and walked in, turning to see everyone.

"I love you." Rarity said as the doors closed once all the passengers left or entered the train.

"I love you too." Trixie managed to say just before the doors closed. Rarity followed the train as it left until the train station ended. Trixie only gazed at her, with one of her hooves touching the glass of the window. Rarity stood still, watching the train leave. She kept looking at the tracks once the train was no longer in sight. She didn't even make a gesture when somepony put their hoof on her wither.

"Come on, sugarcube. Let's head back to town. There's no point in stayin' here." Rarity didn't reply, so Applejack walked next to her friend. "Rarity?" Still no response. The fashionista didn't move a muscle. All of her friends had to come to her and lead her back to the town.

.

.

.

Trixie spent the whole trip with her head resting on the window of the train, seeing the landscape 'move'. When she arrived, she was surprised that there were two royal guards waiting for her.

"Princess Celestia summoned you?" one of them asked.

"Y-Yeah..."

"Please, follow us." Trixie nodded and followed the guards all the way to the castle. They got inside and the guards lead Trixie to one of the various guest rooms which the castle had. Trixie barely could appreciate the decorations. They asked her to unpack and they told her that somepony would come shortly to take her to meet Princess Celestia. Trixie thanked them and unpacked her stuff once the guards left. She put her hat on a coat rack and her Little Mares book on the night table alongside Rarity and Clementine's photo on its special frame which Rarity gifted her on their first Hearth Warming Eve.

_I should probably read another book besides this one and the magic books… I'll go to Twilight's library when I get back._ The magician pony carefully took her dress from the luggage and put it on the bed to see if it was damaged or if it had any trace of stains. It was the same dress which she used on her first date with Rarity. She smiled when she remembered what her fiancée after suggesting her to wear it.

_"I want you to look radiant to make a marvelous first impression! But don't overdo with your makeup. We don't want her to get too pleased to meet you."_ Trixie chuckled and then she sighed.

"Rarity..." Trixie gazed upon Rarity's picture. In it, Rarity was smiling elegantly, like she usually did. It was the smile which Trixie most liked. "You're probably waiting for me to write to you. I'll do it once I meet Princess Celestia and I figure out how to send the letters to you." She couldn't stop staring at the picture. "I'm missing you..." Trixie turned her head to the bed, spotting her dress. She remembered that she would soon meet one of her rulers so, after shaking her head, she walked to the bed as she magically levitated the dress towards her and she started to put it on. Just as she finished putting her makeup on, somepony knocked on the door. Trixie opened it to find another royal guard.

"Princess Celestia is ready to receive you. Come with me." Trixie nodded and followed him. She looked at her surroundings on the way; Every single part of the castle was radiant. All clean and shining and very well decorated. After some minutes, they arrived to a pair of big wooden doors. "She's beyond these doors. I must return to my post."

"Thank you." the guard left, leaving the Unicorn alone. Trixie stared at the doors for a few moments, then, she sighed to encourage herself and entered the throne room. As she walked through the red carpet, she noticed the stained glasses which immortalized evil plans foiled by Twilight and her friends. She, then, looked front of her and saw Princess Celestia in all her stateliness sitting on her throne chair. She was seriously looking at her subject. Trixie stood still and bowed to her. With her eyes closed and her head down, she could only hear how Princess Celestia slowly walked to her.

"I have heard a great deal about you, Lulamoon Trixie. You treated other ponies as inferiors, acquired a dangerous artifact, kicked out Twilight Sparkle from Ponyville, you enslaved the town! And…!" Trixie kept her head down all the time, closing her eyes shut when Princess Celestia was about to continue, expecting the worse. "you saved the element of Generosity." Trixie opened her eyes and slowly rised her gaze to meet her ruler's warm smile. "Arise, my little pony. We have much to discuss and we cannot speak properly if you don't look at me."

"Your highness?"

"You have nothing to fear. I know about your latest actions and my younger sister told me about her visit to your mind. I'm glad that you could meet your brother one last time." Princess Celestia spoke with serenity.

"I'm really thankful to Princess Luna for allowing me to speak with him, and I want to thank you for asking him to watch over me." the blue Unicorn was now standing normally and speaking with confidence.

"I see that my sister was right about your humility. Trixie Lulamoon, you have made much progress the past year."

"I have one pony to thank for that." Trixie said with a smile.

"Your fiancée." Trixie was surprised to hear that last. "Yes, I heard. Congratulations for your engagement."

"Thank you, Princess..." Trixie said with a blush.

"Have you already planned the wedding?"

"Yes. We have most of it planned, but… we can't afford a big wedding like Rarity wanted."

"I may have the solution for that."

"Your highness." Trixie quickly spoke. "If you're offering me a loan, I can't accept it."

"Oh, no, no. It can't be a loan if the money are yours."

"Excuse me?" the magician pony was confused.

"While you were in a coma, Twilight Sparkle asked me to send a search team where you fought Night Wing to confiscate any dangerous devices."

"She did? Why didn't she tell me?"

"I imagine that she thought that you wouldn't be interested to know. It's normal to revise any place which were used for evil schemes."

"Yes, probably..."

"The team found various prototypes of mechanical horns hidden inside a secret room." Princess Celestia continued. "My scientists realized that the devices were fairly advanced and they were able to make it work the way Night Wing's horn worked."

"And that is something good?" the Princess of the Sun smiled.

"It is. Think how much good they will make to handicapped ponies. This invention will revolutionize medicine by giving special ponies a second chance. I can see why you have a bad image of it after your encounter with your brother."

"He was no brother of mine. My only brother was Clementine." Trixie said slightly angry. She took a few moments to calm herself before continuing. "How will this help with my wedding?"

"You have the patent of this marvelous invention, my subject. You're wealthy." Trixie's eyes widened, but after a few moments, her face showed disinterest.

"I don't want it."

"Pardon me?" Princess Celestia was confused.

"I don't want those bits. The inventions were created by a monster for evil purposes."

"But they were put to good use."

"I don't deserve it."

"You'll be able to afford a big wedding." Trixie was about to refuse again, but she thought about what Princess Celestia just said. She would be able to give Rarity the wedding of her dreams. She didn't want to give her a regular wedding, she wanted to make it special, to make that day one she would never forget. After a few seconds of silence, Trixie spoke again.

"I'll use the bits I need to afford the wedding Rarity deserves and I'll donate the rest to charity." Princess Celestia smiled warmly.

"Very well. It's your wealth and you can do as you please with it."

"This is what I want. I'll be happy when I get married to the pony I love. Rarity and my friends are my fortune; I'm not asking for more."

"Then I shall respect your wishes, my little pony. Your act of kindness shall not be left unrewarded."

"Please, your highness, no more rewards. I'm nothing special."

"I'm afraid it is not up to me, Trixie Lulamoon. The ponies who receive the money you're donating will want to thank you somehow. It would be rude to refuse."

"Oh. Then I'm fine with that."

"I'm also thinking on restoring Unicorn Hills to its former glory." Princess Celestia said as she returned to her throne.

"You will?" Trixie said as she followed her ruler, standing in front of the throne. "Pardon my curiosity, Princess, but why didn't you do it before?"

"The complete annihilation of a town and its inhabitants is a complicated matter. I refused to reconstruct Unicorn Hills until after knowing the reason of its destruction and having the responsible neutralized. Thanks to you, Twilight Sparkle and your friends, I can order Shining Armor to begin the preparations to start with the restoration."

"Shining Armor? Isn't that Twilight's brother?"

"He is."

"But I thought that he had an Empire to rule alongside his wife, Princess Cadence."

"When Shining Armor and Princess Cadence assumed to the throne of the Crystal Empire, I told him that he didn't need to take orders from me anymore. He refused."

"I see. Will the town be the same as before? The 'Only Unicorns allowed' policy didn't work well last time."

"It will keep the name, but any type of pony will be allowed to live there if they please. Of course, the cemetery will be kept so it will look better next time you visit your family."

"I would really appreciate that." Trixie said with a smile.

"I will also add new statues."

"New statues? Of who?"

"Of those who defeated the responsible of destroying Unicorn Hills."

"Of Twilight, Applejack, Rainbow Dash and me?" the magician pony confusedly asked.

"Don't forget about Spike. He also helped by calling for help."

"And saving my life from a trap. Yes, he helped." Trixie looked down for a few seconds before sighing and asking the Princess of the Sun the question she most wanted to.

"Princess… how could Night Wing have the ability to get into the dreams of other ponies?"

"Oh, yes… good question, my subject. He wasn't the first of his kind."

"His kind?" Trixie confusedly asked. Princess Celestia nodded with her eyes closed before continuing.

"He was a mutant. A pony with abilities nopony else had. One is born every century for reasons I didn't discover. Some use their abilities for good and others don't. You had the misfortune that Night Wing's intentions weren't good."

"What kind of abilities does these 'mutants' have?"

"They never had any visible trait, making them easier to blend in and more difficult to find. I once met a stallion who could gallop all he wanted without getting tired. Luckily, he was a good pony."

"Using the word 'Mutant' makes me imagine those ponies like if they had three eyes or something gross like that."

"I don't like using that word either, but I wasn't able to find another way to describe them. All questions answered?"

"Yes. Thank you, Princess."

"Follow me, then." Princess Celestia said as she smiled warmly.

"Where are we going?"

"I'm going to explain you what each of these stained glasses means. Each one of them commemorates an important event." The Alicorn said as she lead Trixie to a stained glass which illustrated Twilight Sparkle, Fluttershy, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie and Rarity at the bottom, floating and casting a light towards a black Alicorn with armor above them. "Take this one, for example. This one shows how my faithful student, Twilight Sparkle and her newly made friends defeated Nightmare Moon and made her come to her senses once again and returned to rule alongside me."

"How did they do that?"

"Using the Elements of Harmony. The most powerful magical artifacts in existence."

"The Elements of Harmony… all this time, I never wondered what made them so special. I mean, I knew that they had some interesting adventures, but, this? What does the Elements represent?"

"Each of them are the bearer of an element. Twilight Sparkle is the bearer of the Element of magic, Fluttershy is the bearer of the Element of Kindness, Applejack is the bearer of the Element of Honesty, Rainbow Dash is the bearer of the Element of Loyalty, Pinkie Pie is the bearer of the Element of Laughter, and Rarity is the bearer of the Element of Generosity." Trixie got closer to the stained glass as Princess Celestia finished and looked at Rarity's illustration with a dreamy eye.

_Bearer of the Element of Generosity…_ Trixie remained still for some seconds. Princess Celestia could guess what she was thinking.

"Your feelings for her must be deep."

"They are. I owe her everything. She's the reason I smile and I have friends now. They all helped me in a way." Trixie said before looking at Twilight's illustration. "Twilight was always the pony I could rely on, even before I became friends with her. She came to check on me, she gave me pieces of advices to ask Rarity out and she comforted me when Rarity told me that she had a date with somepony else. I'm proud to call her my best friend." the magician pony moved her head to look at Fluttershy's illustration. "Fluttershy gave me a place to live, where I'm still living until Rarity and I get married. She's also a good company." Trixie looked at Applejack's illustration. "Applejack. How to describe her? She's the stronger mare I've ever met and she was kind enough to let me work for her." She, then, gazed at Rainbow Dash's illustration. "Loyal, fast and style. Those are the three words that which describes Rainbow Dash. She saved my life and I always look forward to hang out with her." Trixie, finally, gazed at Pinkie Pie's illustration. "No matter how sad you are, that mare will always find a way to make you smile. Pinkie Pie's objective is to make everypony smile. I work with her sometimes. Thanks to the Cakes and the Apples, I was able to save enough bits to buy a bagpipe with which I used to propose to Rarity." Trixie kept admiring the Stained Glass with a big smile on her face. Princess Celestia let the silence rule for a few seconds in which only the sounds of their breaths were heard before speaking again.

"Each one of them caused a major impact in your life." Trixie nodded, unaware that her eye was wet. "I'm pleased to hear that they were nice enough to give you a second chance."

"I care for all of them. I wish I didn't have to drag them into my fight against Night Wing."

"But you prevailed thanks to their assistance. You can finally stop running from your past."

"Yes. I can now settle and get married to the pony I love without fearing that my past comes to take everything away."

"Is there something troubling you, my little pony?" Trixie didn't expect such question out of nowhere. But, truth to be told, something was troubling her. She didn't know how Princess Celestia knew, but she decided not to ask.

"Yes. I want to write a letter to them, but I don't know how to use the mail here. I'm sure that everypony is wondering that I have arrived and that I'm fine."

"Certainly. I'll show you how to send a mail and, then, I shall continue with the rest of the stained glasses."

"Yes, please. I wish to know more about my friends."

.

.

.

A week had passed since Trixie went to Canterlot. Fluttershy didn't feel so lonely since Twilight would visit her more often and Pinkie Pie always managed to make her smile whenever she felt down. However, the party pony only managed to make Rarity smile only a bit and only for a moment. The fashionista wasn't feeling depressed all the time, though. Her friends would usually keep her mind busy and Rarity herself tried her best to stay as cheerful as possible.

Right now, she was having a tea party with Fluttershy and Twilight outside Fluttershy's cottage.

"Good idea about having a tea party outside, Rarity!" Twilight said while Rarity served her tea. "I often forget how relaxing it is just to sit and feel the fresh air on your body."

"Maybe you should go out more often, darling." Rarity said as she sat back on her spot and magically took her cup of tea. "I rarely see you outside unless all of us get together."

"I have much to read. I even study when I'm with Fluttershy."

"It's true." Fluttershy joined the conversation, taking a sip of her tea. "She always brings a book when she accompanies me to take care of the forest critters."

"Twilight, that's not nice!" Twilight blushed of embarrassment when her friend scolded her.

"Oh, it's okay. I don't mind." Fluttershy spoke again. "She still pays me attention."

"That's right. I listen to her when she speaks to me and I peer her from my book when she's distracted."

"I pretend to be distracted…" Fluttershy said blushing slightly, causing Twilight to gaze upon her, confused.

"Why?"

"I think it's cute when you try to be cautious. I shouldn't do it? I'm sorry…" the Pegasus looked down, hiding her face with her hair. Twilight put one of her hooves on Fluttershy's chin and made her look at her.

"You have nothing to apologize." the lavender Unicorn said before kissing her softly. Fluttershy smiled and kissed Twilight passionately while Twilight put her hoof on one of Fluttershy's cheeks.

"I love you so much." Twilight said as she softly pulled away.

"I love you too." The couple nuzzled their cheeks before noticing that Rarity was staring at them, annoyed. Fluttershy hid her face with her hair again and Twilight nervously scratched the back of her head.

"Sorry…"

"No, it's fine, Twilight. You can kiss in front of me while my fiancée is miles away from here."

Rarity realized how rude she sounded when it was too late. Seeing Twilight offended and Fluttershy hiding her face even more made her feel guilty. Rarity hugged herself before standing up.

"Excuse me." Rarity trotted to Fluttershy's cottage, entering and closing the door behind her.

"Poor Rarity… she surely went to Trixie's room again." Fluttershy said after she saw the door closing.

"We should do something for her…" Twilight said while she put a hoof on her chin, thinking. "And I know what will make her feel better! Shy, I have to go."

"I don't like seeing Rarity like this. Please, Twilight, hurry!" Twilight nodded and gave Fluttershy a peck on her lips before teleporting back to her library. She appeared on the kitchen where Spike was cleaning the dishes. The baby dragon got scared and dropped the plate he was drying.

"Agh! Twilight, I asked you not to teleport inside!" Spike said as he breathed to calm himself down.

"Sorry, Spike, but this is extremely important." The Unicorn said while she walked to where the bookshelves were with Spike following her. "Get a piece of parchment. I need to write to Princess Celestia."

**Please, tell me how I wrote Princess Celestia. I worked really hard on this chapter! :o**

** Rarity seems to be a little too attached to Trixie. You know how she is XD**

** As for Trixie's last name… I usually don't use last names created by the fandom (Or at least I think it was), but, Princess Celestia addressing Trixie just by her first name sounded too informal :/**

** Also, how many of you understood the Mulan reference when Princess Celestia first spoke to Trixie? :)**

**SonicTheEchidna didn't revise this chapter yet.**

**Merry Christmas! ^_^**


End file.
